To Woo the Queen (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Emma Swan finally confesses her love for Regina Mills but as soon as she does, Regina pulls away. If it was just a casual fling Emma wanted, Regina thought she could have done with just that, but an admission of love and feelings scares Regina. Will Emma be able to woo her lady love and change her mind? Written for the Swan Queen Big Bang, Feb 2016.
1. The Panty Thief

_**A/N:** This story was written for the **Swan Queen Big Bang, February 2016**. The image in the cover art was created by **alinaandalion**. I want to thank my artist for providing the image, **beegoddess** for being my beta, and the **Swan Queen Big Bang administrators** for doing such a great job of having organized this event twice a year, year after year! Long live Swan Queen._

 _ **Chapter Summary:** Emma visits the mayor's office to ask Regina out on a date but gets a little sidetracked._

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: The Panty Thief**_

If anyone had told Regina Mills that she would be pressed up against the wall of her office with Emma Swan's body anchoring her there, she would have thought they were crazy.

But that was exactly how they were in that moment. Emma's mouth pillaged hers of breath with an ambitious tongue, causing feelings of lust and yearning to pool in the low pit of her stomach. A guttural moan sounded and Regina recognized it as hers. Her fingers splayed against the sheriff's hips as she kissed the woman back with equal fervor.

When she felt the blonde's hands cup her breasts through the tight turtle neck top and thumb her nipples into hard peaks, her lower body defiantly thrust itself into Emma's because it desperately wanted the sheriff's attention too. Even though her eyes were shut briefly, she could feel Miss Swan's smile against her lips. The blonde worked her nipples harder and tighter.

"Regina," she said on a breathy sigh, running a tongue along the mayor's lower lip, "I need them in my mouth," she murmured and then moved to bury her face in Regina's neck. The brunette felt Emma's hot whisper in her ear. "Let me see you." Emma tongued her earlobe. "And taste you. Please, Regina?"

The brunette nodded before she could even think of whether this was a good idea to be making out with Sheriff Swan in her office. With a wave of her hand, she heard the door lock followed by the blonde's light chuckle.

"I should have checked that." Emma sheepishly apologized as she lifted the hem of Regina's turtle neck slowly up with both hands, running her fingers underneath. As soon as Regina's pink bra was exposed, Emma's eyes darkened and her lips parted, which made the brunette smirk in satisfaction. Not to be conceited, but the mayor knew she had a sexy body. One could not have been the Evil Queen, wearing the attire the Evil Queen had worn, and not have been proud and willing to flaunt it. "Pink…" was all the blonde muttered as she pulled the thin fabric down exposing a dusky nipple. She bent her head and drew the tip into her mouth sucking and laving it with her tongue while nimble fingers exposed the other one, flicking it with her thumb. "Mmmm…"

"Emma…" Regina smiled and sighed as she tipped her head back and pressed her breast further into the sheriff's warm, wet mouth. She cried out and clutched Emma's head to her when she felt the blonde's teeth graze her before soothing the offended nipple with her tongue.

"So perfect," Emma whispered across Regina's torso to greet the other aching mound with the same level of concentration. The tight bud she had left hardened more, drying in the cool air. The feeling of having Emma's wet mouth engulf her, created havoc with Regina's control, and she wanted desperately to rub her slickness against any part of the savior. Sobbing at the dull ache between her legs, Regina moved her hips in a wavelike motion, looking for contact with something, anything.

"You want me, Regina, just as much as I want you." That talented tongue dipped into the mayor's mouth again pulling a long breathy sigh out. "We shouldn't have waited this long." Regina could not reply as Emma's mouth covered hers again, and seemed to be stroking her very soul with heated kisses.

Regina's hands strayed to Emma's bottom, donned in a pair of tight black jeans. The woman's curves were indecently enticing and Regina could not help but get a handful, pulling the blonde against her.

"Oh yeah..." Emma said between hot kisses, and her hands momentarily went from Regina's breasts to the wall behind the brunette for leverage, so that she could rock herself against the woman. She nudged Regina's legs apart and came into contact with Regina's sex.

"Emma... Emma..." Regina felt Emma's hands gliding down the back of her body to her shapely backside where she gripped it and tried to grind her more thoroughly against her thigh, but the plaid pencil skirt Regina wore made it difficult. The blonde tore her mouth away; their foreheads were leant together and their mouths hovered near each other's sharing the same breath.

There was longing in the sheriff's green eyes in which Regina felt she could get lost in, an admission she would take to her grave. With her line of vision darting to the blonde's pliant lips, Regina crossed a shaky hand over Emma's hip and fisted a handful of her own skirt, bunching it up and signifying her approval to continue.

The blonde groaned appreciatively and collected Regina's skirt in her hands, bundling it up. She wasted no time in grinding Regina's core against her leg and swallowing Regina's whimpers. The mayor felt the sheriff's fingers slip into the leg opening of her panties and dig into the soft flesh of her backside making her ride the denim clad thigh more crucially, rubbing against her center and Regina knew that she had soaked through her underwear and that Emma might feel her through her jeans. "Oh GOD, Regina…"

A passionate, impatient whine was all Regina could manage as she felt Emma's fingers, skin on skin, slip over her opening from behind several times, seemingly curious to feel how aroused she was. The blonde was gliding wonderfully through her slick folds while her tongue flicked a turgid nipple.

"You are so hot, Regina. Oh _God_ , so incredibly _hot."_ The brunette felt one finger invade her and then two and she pleasurably puffed out with each vigorous thrust. Regina brought her head down and forced Emma into a hot kiss. She must look so ridiculous pushed up against the wall with her clothes crooked but none of that mattered. All that mattered were Emma's fingers and tongue moving in matching tempos.

The blonde removed her drenched fingers and Regina could smell herself on them as Emma sucked them into her mouth. The sight was so arousing that the mayor could barely hold in her groan. "I want more, Regina." The younger woman tempted the brunette's lips apart and their tongues danced, sharing her taste.

"Take it," Regina submitted huskily, peeling Emma's red leather jacket off her shoulders, sending it cascading down to the floor. Immediately afterward, she worked on unbuttoning the blonde's blouse, because the mayor was desperate to feel the woman's warm skin too.

Emma sighed and then crushed their lips together, "Desk or couch," she mumbled against the mayor's kiss swollen lips.

"The desk…" but Regina did not get to finish pointing out that it was only because it was closer. Emma bent low, wrapping her arms around her bottom and lower back and picking her up, startling Regina with her strength. Once they reached Regina's rather tidy, uncluttered desk, Emma set the mayor's bottom on the edge, stepped between her legs and kissed her, cradling Regina's face in her strong capable hands. As the blonde's lips deftly moved over hers, Regina was pleasantly surprised by what an amazing kisser Emma Swan was. Perhaps "amazing" was an understatement. Words could not describe how good the Sheriff was making her feel at that very moment.

"You…" Emma paused rubbing the tip of her nose against Regina's in an _Eskimo style_ kiss, "… are a _really_ good kisser, Regina." The brunette could not help but smile at the compliment because her thoughts were mirroring Emma's at the same time. "I can't wait to discover _all_ of you."

"Oh?" Regina threaded her fingers through golden locks placing gentle caresses on Emma's lips with her own. All the while the blonde's fingers dug into her thighs, humming with want. On some level Regina's thoughts went to their son, her conscience reminding her that she, _they,_ had obligations. She did not want to stop, wanted this more than anything, but she had to make the boundaries very clear. Reaching up, she held the tip of Emma's chin meaningfully in her fingers.

"I don't want this to hurt Henry, Emma."

That sobered the blonde and she saw the lust in those green eyes retreat momentarily for concern. "I would _never_ intentionally hurt Henry, Regina… or you." The blonde's hands started to withdraw slowly. "If you don't want this…"

The brunette was losing her, losing this moment, and the dejection of it slapped Regina with regret and deep need to put things back on a desirous track. Was this a bad idea having sex with Emma? Quite possibly. Did she want to engage in a sexual relationship with Emma? Most definitely. They were consenting adults. The dynamic of their relationship did not have to change. They could deal with Henry and everything else that came up. Her trust in that, in them, was steadfast.

Placing her fingers over Emma's wrists, she halted their recoiling movement and slowly pulled Emma back in, wrapping the blonde's arms around her waist again and circling hers around Emma's neck. She brought their faces closer. "Oh, I want this, Emma." And if the blonde had any doubts, the Mayor was only too happy to let her lips and tongue convince the Sheriff otherwise. At first, Emma seemed reserved, but seconds later, her lips became more insistent and her hold tightened, pulling Regina snugly against her and thrusting her tongue into Regina's mouth, claiming it as her own.

"I want to taste you, Madame Mayor, and I want to feel you against my tongue." Emma nipped at the spot just below Regina's ear and purred into her ear, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have my tongue inside you?"

Regina gasped as Emma sucked on her earlobe. Had she ever thought about it? Of course she had. Early on, there was a waywardly indecent thought or two about Emma Swan; curiosity, fascination, attraction, and a definite musing of the woman in a sexual capacity. However, now, all she could think about was the feel of Emma's tongue brushing against her and her pelvis rocked excitedly as if searching that particular part of the sheriff out. She was suddenly intrigued that the Sheriff might have had similar thoughts about her. "Have… have YOU… imagined your tongue inside me, Miss Swan?"

Emma chuckled, kissed her and nibbled on her bottom lip. "Mm-hmm… in quite a few places actually." Another gasp from the brunette and Emma had a deeply satisfied grin pasted on her face. "I've already been in your mouth. Let's move on to Spot #2, shall we?" Emma leaned Regina back to lie on the desk, rolled Regina's chair over and settled herself between her legs, causing Regina to snicker.

"Making yourself comfortable, Sheriff?" Regina decided that she loved when Emma's cheek dimpled with her smile.

"I plan on settling in for a while," the blonde answered and Regina's heart raced at the implication. "I wonder how many times I can make the Queen scream my name by the time I am through."

 _Oh my goodness!_

The mayor leaned her head back against her desk and stared up at the ceiling in awe and excitement. She felt Emma's fingers rake lightly over the lace and nylon covering her sex. "Such pretty pink panties," Emma contemplated loudly. You may need to use magic to take care of these, Regina, because they are soaked." With her index and middle fingers, Emma traced her a little more firmly, teasing Regina and making her mewl with delight.

Bending closer, Emma took in Regina's scent and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy. "God, Regina, you smell SO good." While thinking that she wanted to commit Regina's personal scent to memory, Emma could wait no longer and she sucked the pink strip of damp fabric between her lips, pulled on it and let it go, hearing it snap back against the mayor's excited flesh.

"Emma!"

"Yes, Mayor?" Emma's tongue darted out from smiling lips and began licking the woman through her underwear.

 _Oh my God!_ "Please…"

Her tongue moving in circles now, Emma baited, "Yes?"

Regina caught the blonde's teasing tone of voice and raised an eyebrow at the woman who looked back up at her with her blonde head enticingly bobbing at the crook of Regina's thighs. The sight turned the brunette on even more. Propping herself on her elbows she directed her sexiest smile down at the sheriff, "Take them off, Emma." Emma hooked her index fingers into the waistband of her panties and drew them slowly down, and up Regina's legs as the mayor extended them into the air.

 _Christ!_ Emma stood as she pulled the lace off and placed soft kisses on the older woman's ankles. Regina was so sexy and she could not believe that they were finally together like this. She had walked into Regina's office, resolute about confessing her true feelings to her; that not only did she respect her as Henry's other mother, but that she was _in love_ with her, had been in love with her for probably a long time but was too stupid to realize it.

However, when she saw the woman, she had wanted her with a ferocity that shocked her. They started talking about Henry, argued about something stupid and Emma just snapped and backed Regina up against the wall and started kissing the hell out of her. She had never acted so inappropriately in her life. Sure, she had done crazy, unexpected and inappropriate things before, but this involved feelings, emotions, and Emma Swan was never good at showing her emotions.

Emma parted Regina's legs and looked down at her. She brushed her knuckles lightly over Regina's well-groomed mound as she slowly bent over the woman, gazing into her face lovingly. Her hands and arms slipped under the mayor's shoulders and her lips hovered over Regina's. On some level, she knew that she was doing this all out of order. Her intentions were to come to City Hall, adamantly reveal her true feelings, ask Regina out on a date and then, well, try and kiss her. In her mind, there were steps to follow, weren't there? All bets were off as soon as she stepped into the office and saw the Mayor in all her irresistible splendor.

Regina's smile started to fade when Emma stroked her cheek tenderly because she sensed something was different in the woman from just a few minutes ago. With a quirk in her brow she asked, "What is it?"

"I'm in love with you, Regina." Emma did not regret the words, but she definitely swore inwardly at her delivery. It was definitely a mood changer. Regina frowned.

"What?" Regina got up on her elbows again and searched the blonde's face intently. What she found was absolute sincerity and truth and it unnerved and scared her.

"I _love_ you, Regina." Emma sighed as Regina moved to slip out from underneath her. She should have just kept things hot and sexy and not heavy and serious. "Regina…"

"You love me?" Regina stood and remembered that she was half naked so she pulled her skirt down, without her panties, and righted her bra and turtleneck. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

The blonde's head fell and she cursed inwardly at her stupidity. She could have been tongue deep in the Mayor by now. "I'm not looking for you to say anything. I didn't say it expecting you to say it back."

Crossing her arms like a protective shield, Regina walked a short distance away and spun around with accusation in her eyes. "How can you LOVE me?" She grasped desperately to facts. They were friends. They were co-parenting Henry. Emma was so important to her. And then one thought in particular came to mind, one that she had allowed herself to ignore in her desperate passion for the woman. "You have a boyfriend, Emma."

"I don't have a boyfriend, Regina. Hook and I broke up last week." When Regina's arms uncrossed and dropped absently indicating that this information was new and startling to her, Emma prattled on, "I told him that I was being unfair to him because I was in love with you."

"So the PIRATE knew before I did." There was bitterness in her voice Regina realized, and she was losing touch with her ability to think clearly. First of all, she was not sure why she sounded so bitter when the thought of Emma being away from Jones made her extremely happy. She felt that things were spiraling out of control and sometimes when they did, Regina inexplicably felt a little self-destructive; like she was ready to lash out and say things that may not be in her best interest. If emotions were involved, well, she would push away and raise walls.

"I couldn't deny it any longer, Regina. Not that I was actively denying it. I was so stupid to not see what I was feeling for you all these years."

"Years?" She felt like she was plunged into confusion and logic was tattered and her rational thoughts were in disarray. Eyes darting pensively from side to side, Regina acknowledged one thing. This was not just casual sex. These were feelings and they were going to get messy. Did she care about Emma, of course! Did she love Emma, somewhere in her mind, she believed it to be true. Was it romantic, happy ending, true love kind of love? Well, could it be? Maybe? _It is! It is!_ Somewhere inside her, screamed the words, "It is." On a fearful sigh and closed eyes, Regina crossed her arms and grieved for what they could have been doing now, if love had not been brought into it. "Sheriff, I think you need to go back to work."

Emma felt like she had just been doused with a bucket of ice water. She hesitated and then huffed frustratingly. "Right." She was halfway to the door, when she pivoted purposefully and pointed at Regina. "You know what you're problem is? You're scared. You are under the delusion that your happy ending is going to be some gallant knight on a white horse because that's all you _fairytale characters_ think about, turning to pixie dust for dating advice and the solution to your problems. You're going to miss what's right in front of your face. As it is, if you weren't so stubborn, we could be making love right now, Regina, and you would see, _truly_ , that I, _your Happy Ending,_ have been here all along and that you feel for me the same way I feel about you. I was just the one who realized it first! And for the record, I'm alright with letting you figure things out in your own time. I just want to be near you."

They were at a standoff; Emma by the door standing with arms straight at her sides, glaring at Regina and the brunette standing by her desk, jaw clenching and gulping, trying desperately to appear strong even though a wave of uncertainty was raging within her.

"Are you finished?" The mayor composed herself in a regal stance befitting the queen that she was. "Can this _fairytale character_ have her underwear back?"

Emma's eyes flashed and she slowly walked forward, stopped, bent at the hip and retrieved her red leather jacket off the floor. "No," she simply stated, unlocked the door and left, stuffing Regina's panties in her jacket pocket.


	2. The Chill the Fuck Out Sundae

_**Chapter Summary:**_ _Emma goes to Granny's to drown her sorrows in ice cream and fried foods, where Mary Margaret and Ruby keep her company._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: The Chill the Fuck Out Sundae**_

Emma flung the door open to Granny's Diner so roughly that she nearly took it loudly off its hinges while also drawing the attention of most of the patrons in the restaurant.

"What?!"

Tom Clarke, aka Sneezy, shook his head in distress, directing his gaze elsewhere after Sheriff Swan practically spat her demand at him. For a brief moment, he was afraid that she was going to turn him to stone again like she had when she was the Dark One, but Emma had since then apologized to him. However, he was not taking any chances, even though he was not the only one curiously staring at her.

The short man scurried out the door without looking back and Emma's bad temper broke shortly to feel a little remorse at her barking at the poor man. Seeing the fear in his eyes, she realized that she would have to apologize to the poor dwarf _again_ later.

With a sullen expression, Emma angrily sank into a counter stool and leaned on her folded hands in front of her. _Stupid, stupid!_ How could she have been so stupid to express her feelings like that so suddenly to the one woman who could raise emotional walls faster than _she_ could?

"Sheriff..." Ruby cautiously greeted Emma, appearing in front of her with a quizzical eyebrow. Her scrutiny agitated the blonde even more.

"What does one have to do to not get _stared_ at around here? Jesus!"

"One might not walk into the room like a surly _bear_ for starters." Ruby hunched over the counter after placing a napkin and silverware in front of Emma. "Do my wolf senses detect that your bad temper might have something to do with Her Majesty, the Queen?"

Scoffing loudly, Emma's eyes glinted with exasperation and she couldn't stop her fingers from flexing. "Her Majesty is a royal _pain_. Let's just leave it at that." No matter how upset she was with Regina's rejection though, it was nothing compared to her own carelessness. She knew Regina was not on the same page yet.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it," asked Ruby, who accepted Emma's pointed glare with aplomb, raising her hands in a non-threatening manner. "I only ask because your mom is due to walk in that door any minute. School's got a half day today, remember?"

"Oh shit, yeah."

"She's going to ask about why you're such a grumpy butt."

Emma groaned and contemplated leaving, but before she actually could, a sinking feeling washed over her as the entrance bell chimed over the door. Her streak of bad luck continued as she heard Mary Margaret's chipper voice greet them.

"Emma! Sweetheart, what a pleasant surprise!"

Emma grunted crashing her forehead down onto her folded forearms, shaking her head.

Mary Margaret turned to greet someone sitting by the door and Ruby patted Emma on the back and inquired, "So do you want your usual, Em?"

"No. I need something… more." With a weary sigh Emma lifted her gaze and ordered, "A side of French fries and a double scoop hot fudge sundae with whipped cream, nuts and _three_ cherries on top!"

"Whoa! That's serious." With wide eyes, Ruby wrote her order down, "Drink?" Then she said it with Emma, "Root beer. Got it. One root beer and one _chill-the-fuck-out_ sundae and fries."

Mary Margaret was hanging her coat on the coat rack, so Ruby bent low enough to softly assure Emma, "Don't worry. Your mom doesn't have my wolf senses. She won't smell it."

"Smell what?" Emma's furrowed brow was met with Ruby's smirk.

"Regina on your breath of course."

With a dropping jaw and incredulously rounded eyes, Emma followed Ruby's back as she walked to the kitchen and jumped in surprise when Mary Margaret touched her shoulder.

"My goodness, someone is jumpy today."

Still feeling a little subconscious about Ruby's comment, Emma searched her pockets for the small pack of gum she sometimes had with her. Turning out the items she accidentally withdrew Regina's underwear, peeped in surprise and shoved them back in swiftly, looking around. Luckily, no one saw.

"Did you say something, Sweetie?"

"No! What? No."

The slide of glass along the countertop announced that Emma's order had arrived as the root beer and ice cream were placed in front of her.

"One sundae…" Ruby halted suddenly and sniffed. Her eyes widened immediately at Emma, who gave a subtle shake of her head. Both women eyed Mary Margaret who gave Ruby an odd look. "… sundae and a root beer. Your fries will be out in a few." She grinned devilishly at the blonde.

"What's wrong, Red?" asked Mary Margaret, who was the waitress' best friend.

"I think I've suddenly gone into heat," the werewolf joked, receiving a pointed glare from Emma. "I'll be back with your fries, Em."

Emma could tell Ruby was trying not to laugh, as she headed back to the kitchen. Shaking her head, she picked up a cherry and popped it into her mouth and while it was sweetly delicious, Emma longed for a taste of Regina again. The woman was unforgettable and now that Emma had finally gotten a taste of her, finally knew first-hand how Regina Mills felt in her arms, it would be impossible to think of anything with anyone else.

"Ice cream, French fries and soda?" The disapproval was evident on her mother's face but Emma just shrugged and sucked a dollop of whip cream off her finger.

"Be thankful I didn't tack on onion rings to it."

"Uh-oh." The young pixie cut mother's head perked up in understanding and then tilted in sympathy. "What happened?"

The young blonde took a moment to study the woman beside her. Picking up her spoon, she pensively dipped it into the ice cream dish and placed a spoonful in her mouth and sucked on the end while trying to figure out whether she should tell her mother that she was in love with the former Evil Queen, a woman who had spent most of Snow White's adult life trying to kill her.

"I…" Emma began but was interrupted by a basket of fries and a very nosy Ruby who leaned her elbow on the counter. Emma measured her up and down, snorted and turned to Mary Margaret. Anything she told her mom, Red would probably find out anyway. The two were thick as thieves, or bandits, or whatever they were back in the Enchanted Forest for a spell. "I broke up with Killian."

"What?" Mary Margaret threw her daughter a shocked expression and then blinked at Ruby who took a deep breath. Emma grabbed a French fry from the basket and ladled her ice cream with it coating it with cream and chocolate before sticking it into her mouth. She caught her mother studying her. "When did you two break up?"

"Last week." She chewed and observed the two women's reactions. Her mother seemed to be processing the information while the waitress behind the counter appeared to have questions, but felt it wasn't the time to ask them yet.

"Last week? Oh, Emma. Why didn't you tell us sooner? Soothingly stroking the blonde's back, Mary Margaret smiled comfortingly at her. "Are you okay?"

Emma snickered, "Oh yeah. I'm the one who did the breaking up."

"Weren't you happy? I thought you and Killian were happy."

"We were content. Comfortable. He was happier than I was definitely. I mean, I came to care for him and I had really hoped it _was_ love, but it just wasn't the kind of love that you and dad have." She quickly ate two fries wanting to put this part of the conversation to bed.

It was bad enough that Hook had been so hard headed and obtuse that night. She had pleaded with him to understand and was even apologetic to a certain point. Break-ups were difficult, but she had tried her best to convince him that this was not going to work out for them and that she knew he could not see it now, but he was better off being with someone who loved him like that. He had kept telling her that she would grow to love him, repeated it so much so that she had revealed that she was in love with someone else. It was amazing to her that he had guessed with _who_ immediately. Were she and Regina that transparent?

Embittered, he had pissed her off by bad mouthing Regina. At first she had tried to be patient. She could understand his resentment, but when he had complained on and on about what an evil, hateful person Regina was, Emma had wanted to punch his lights out. She knew that of course her love for Regina was a cause of their break-up but it was not the only thing that was wrong between them, so she had yelled at him insistently to leave Regina out of it.

With a sigh, she noticed that she had already finished one scoop of ice cream. She dropped a few fries into the sundae and violently mashed them in with her spoon, earning her odd looks from the two woman.

"It sucks to be a French fry right now," Red chuckled as Emma scooped the mixture of salty and sweet into her mouth. Ruby looked at her best friend and tilted her head toward the woman's daughter.

Mary Margaret's eyes darted between Ruby and Emma. "So you… are ok?"

"Yeah."

"And there's no hope for a reconciliation?"

"Nope."

With a loud sigh, the short-haired brunette slumped in relief. "Thank goodness."

Turning the spoon over in her mouth, Emma aimed an astonished look at her mom. "Whar?" she murmured, the spoon impairing her speech.

Mary Margaret bristled under her daughter's bemused gaze. "I… I said thank goodness. Your dad and I never thought it would last _this_ long. Truth be told, we were hoping it would have ended a while ago."

Emma shook her head of golden curls in disbelief and shot her mother a staggering gaze. "Why didn't you two tell me how you felt?"

With a slackened jaw, all Mary Margaret could do was just stare as her daughter grew disquieted by this new piece of information. She thought of all the times she and her husband had confided in each other their distaste for the pirate, but also felt the sword's double edge by not wanting to take happiness away from their daughter. Finally, she hunched over. "You're angry aren't you?"

Emma looked from her mother to Ruby who gave the short haired brunette a sympathetic look. Huffing, the blonde dumped more fries into her sundae and mashed them to a potato pulp.

"See? And I thought you'd be mad at us if we intervened and told you not to see him anymore." Sighing, Mary Margaret grabbed one of Emma's fries from the basket and chewed it from the tip slowly until it was wholly consumed. "We had visions of, 'I'm almost 30! And you can't tell me who to date!'." Mary Margaret turned and pinned Emma with a serious look. "You met Henry and became a mother to him again when he was 10 and you thought _that_ was weird? I became a mother to a 28 year old! Try that on for size."

Giving her mother a sidelong glance, Emma snorted and sent her basket of fries closer to the brunette with jostling fingers. Her mom gave a little quirk of a smile and grabbed a few while Emma took a big scoop of ice creamy, fudge potato chunks.

"Awww, I love when you two saps make up," Ruby preened and giggled when mother and daughter threw her nearly identical glares. "Sooooo… we all know now that you broke up with Captain _I'll-have-a-bottle-of-rum-for-breakfast-creepy-McCreepster,_ boo-hoo," the long haired werewolf gave Emma a significant glance and leaned forward, "I am much more curious about what has been happening this week with you Emma? Like… how's your day been so far?"

Emma's head whipped up to Ruby with three French fries wedged between her lips and her eyes grew to large green orbs before she afforded her mother a glance, who was busy looking at her phone. Stuffing everything in her mouth, Emma managed, pushing the food against the inside of her cheek, "I think I _will_ have those onion rings, Ruby, and maybe coffee for Mom?"

"Mmmm…" Mary Margaret lifted her gaze from her phone and smiled none the wiser. "I'd love some." Scrolling her email with her finger, she didn't notice the stare-off that her best friend and daughter were having in that moment before Ruby sauntered off to put Emma's new order in.

"So, Mom. You're happy that I am free and single…"

"Well I'm just glad you're out of the reach of that rum soaked buffoon."

"Wow. _Rum-soaked buffoon._ You sound like Regina." Emma smiled ruefully as the root beer bottle rested for a millisecond on her lips before she took a swig. Remembering the look of utter desire on the mayor's face, made her smile. Regina did not know it maybe but she was just as much in love with Emma as Emma was in love with her and she was going to get her to see it. She just did not know how she was going to do it.

"Regina may be rubbing off on me." If that was not the most surprising statement of the year, Emma was not sure what would be. They had certainly come a long way from being the enemies they once were. Now, instead of trying to get the drop on one another with spells and arrows, they were swapping recipes for Slow-Cooker Beef Stroganoff and Pineapple Upside Down Cake. That should make for an interesting children's book, Emma thought. _The Evil Queen and Snow White bake together._

Emma had just exhaled a small puff of laughter, bringing her drink to her lips when Mary Margaret snapped to attention at an afterthought. "Regina! Now there is another single woman." She turned to her daughter and proceeded, "We need to get you two paired up…"

Ruby was walking behind the counter with a plate of food in one hand and a drink in the other when Emma suddenly spat out, spraying root beer all over.

Gaping the long dark haired waitress directed wide shocked eyes at Emma and then rolled them at a table across the room. "Leroy…" she glared at Emma, "I've got to get you another corned beef on rye."

"I'm sorry. I'm _sorry."_ Emma was shouting it now at Ruby's back.

"Emma, what is wrong with you?"

"I…" This time Granny came up with a cup of coffee and a basket of onion rings and tilted her head down to peer over her glasses at the Sheriff.

"You want to spit in these too?"

Emma's shoulders slouched, feeling slightly nettled by the grey haired werewolf's jeering. "No!"

"Good. One order of rings and a coffee for darling Snow."

"Thanks, Granny," Snow smiled cheerfully and then squinted at Emma as the sheriff shot the retreating old woman a mocking look.

"Okay, Emma. What is going on with you? Why are you so weird and why are you consuming like 100,000 calories? What's going on?" Reaching over, Mary Margaret grabbed a few packets of sugar and two cups of cream from the little bowl. Dumping them into her mug, she began to stir. "You're acting so weird."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About me and Regina?"

"What?" Mary Margaret looked confused, thinking that Emma had just informed her of her newly single status. Emma and Regina were single. She could get to work finding some nice suitors to pair them up with. "You told me." She brought her cup up to take a sip.

"I told you that I was in love with Regina?"

Mary Margaret sputtered and spit her coffee out just as Ruby was crossing in front of them again.

"Seriously?!" Ruby grumbled and lifted the plate of food to inspect herself and then she scowled at the two women sitting at the counter. "Is this a _family_ thing?" With a whining sigh, she looked down at the plate and called out, "Just another 10 minutes on that sandwich, Leroy!"

There was a moment of silence after Ruby left as Mary Margaret sat dazed and blinking straight ahead. "Do you want to run that by me again?"

Emma studied her mom's suddenly rigid composure and answered, "Um… no?"

Leaning against the stool's back, the short haired brunette threw her head back and stared at the ceiling not quite believing what had just happened. Then, she straightened and turned seeking eyes on her daughter, "You're in love with Regina?"

"Um… yea?"

Mary Margaret sat up, grabbed her coffee and was just about to sip when Ruby halted abruptly before passing them.

"What?"

"No," the waitress insisted with a sandwich on a plate and an urging look on her face directed at Snow, "You go ahead, but _swallow_ this time."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes as her best friend winked at her and passed and Emma snorted popping an onion ring in her mouth.

The sound inside the diner grew louder as more patrons walked in the door and Emma was thankful for the distraction. She knew her mom probably had more questions for her and that Mary Margaret seemed to be taking this so well was a good sign. There was no anger or protest, just incredulity and a little bit of doubt, which rankled Emma.

"You don't think it can work between Regina and me."

Her coffee cup instantly stopping midway to her mouth, Mary Margaret swung a startled expression at the blonde.

"What? Stop putting words in my mouth. I said _no_ such thing."

Emma pointedly stared and raised an eyebrow demanding clearness. _Fine, let's get it all out in the open._

Irritated she grabbed an onion ring, released it over the tip of her tall sundae glass and stabbed at it blending it in with the remaining dessert.

"Emma, that's just _gross."_

In defiance, the blonde scooped up the fried onion, ice cream concoction and shoved it into her mouth, in front of her mother. Actually it was not all that bad.

"Sometimes, I think you have the appetite of a teenage boy," then thinking the wiser of it, Mary Margaret corrected, "I take that back. I don't even think Henry would eat that," and she scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Henry was raised by Regina. The poor kid didn't know what an onion ring was until I met him." Letting the long handle of her spoon hit the side of the glass Emma revisited the topic she was most interested in. "Speaking of Regina, what do you have against me and her being together… romantically?"

Unreadable eyes swept to the side and closed, followed by a shake of a head. "Nothing."

"Oh come on, Mom. I want you to be honest. Not like you were about Hook. I want this out in the open because I _love_ Regina and I want to do things differently this time."

Emma could see that the woman was chewing the side of her cheek in consternation as she observed her daughter's devotion to the one woman she, herself, had so much history with.

"Ok. First. I think you should know that I care about _both_ of you, so I am coming from a place with good intentions. Secondly, though this has come as a shock to me today, it's not like the idea has never come up before."

Emma's eyes goggled at that and her mouth flexed without any words until some came stumbling out. "What? Of her and me, you mean."

"Please… I know a look of interest when I see one. And _you_ have been fascinated with Regina before I even knew you were my daughter. I may have been cursed then but I wasn't blind. It stands to reason that the preoccupation you had for the mayor might have been fueled by something more than just idle curiosity."

"Un-fucking-believable…" Emma was dumbfounded. Was it obvious before? And to someone else rather than herself? Emma had acknowledged that she had feelings for Regina for a lot longer than she cared to admit and had been in denial for so long.

"It's unfortunate that, while you are my _daughter_ , I know Regina a lot better than I know you." Directing a sad look into the creamy liquid in her coffee cup, Mary Margaret chose her next words carefully. "Regina guards her heart. She rarely lets anyone in because she is so afraid to lose them. She's been through so much pain already," a quick look of guilt flit across the woman's porcelain-like features, "… and now that we aren't chasing one another trying to kill each other, I can see it. The only love she has ever truly trusted and been open to is Henry's."

Mulling that over, Emma stared out the window and her attention rested on a family walking slowly past Granny's, laughing and apparently sharing a joke of some kind. She couldn't help but think that she desperately wanted that for herself, for Regina, andfor Henry. They had come close to that several times, while planning out their next steps in Operation Mongoose or huddled together discussing Henry's school activities. She'd been invited to last minute dinners when dropping Henry off at Regina's and had enjoyed the closeness of the three of them sitting at the table together. A real sense of "home" had washed over her during those times and she did not want to let that go.

 _You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink._

Sighing, the sheriff looked into her ice cream glass, tested the globby remains with her spoon and pushed the whole thing away feeling defeated. She sat in silence beside her mother who was stirring the little coffee she had left, not seeming to know what to say next.

Lifting her root beer bottle Emma suddenly wished her beverage was an alcoholic one. Tipping it up she sadly uttered, "You can lead the Evil Queen to love, but you can't make her leap."

It was when the sweet carbonation hit her lips that she heard her mother's mug sound as the side of it was hit with the spoon. She returned the bottle to the counter, wearing a curious crinkled brow when she saw her mother's surprised countenance. "You don't think I'm telling you to give up, do you? Or that I think she doesn't have feelings for you too?" At Emma's inaudible stutter, her mother rolled her eyes and explained, "I'm preparing you for the road ahead. You'll have your work cut out for you. I'm not discouraging you but warning you and giving you some insight, which you probably had already guessed at about Regina." Mary Margaret shrugged and turned fully to Emma. "Regina's scared of love because she's scared of losing." The woman's cheek quirked and she chuckled, "… but I wouldn't doubt if that woman is probably just as in love with you as you are with her. She just won't let herself see it. So it's really going to make your job harder."

Emma rolled her eyes, groaned and hastily bit into an onion ring, chewing it and considering her predicament. If one thing was for absolute certainty in the sheriff's mind, it was that Regina Mills was worth it all.

As if reading her mind, Mary Margaret smiled and said, "You know what they say. 'Anything worth having, is worth the hard work'." She downed her remaining coffee in one gulp, setting her mug down. "So what do you say, Emma? Are we going to woo the Evil Queen or what?"

"We?"

"Yeah… I mean…" moving her head from side to side in a _hmmm-well-you-know_ sort of way, Mary Margaret explained simply, "… I kind of owe her, you know. The transgressions of a 10 year old. I revealed the big secret, no matter how good my intentions were. I took away her first happy ending." Mary Margaret stared above Emma's head and smiled wishfully, "It'd be nice to give Regina her last one."

"Uh… let's not forget that I am going to be doing all the work."

"A problem shared is a problem halved."

Emma guffawed, "Uh yeah! We're not pulling a _Cyrano whoever-that-guy's-name-is_ and reciting love poetry that you're feeding me from behind a bush below Regina's bedroom window."

"What?!" Mary Margaret gave her an eye roll suggesting she was ridiculous. "Outrageous! First of all, the idea that you know any poetry is preposterous."

"Hey! I know 'Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater had a wife and couldn't keep her. He put her in a pumpkin shell and there he kept her very well'."

"That's a nursery rhyme, not a poem!" Mary Margaret bristled and then smiled. "You know he's real."

"Who?"

"Peter Peter."

As Emma wore a look of understanding and then disbelief, Mary Margaret educated like the teacher she was. "Fairytale characters, nursery rhyme characters… they were all based off… us. And his name was _actually_ Peter Peter. He was a real jerk."

"He was…" Emma expressed doubt.

"Oh yeah." At Emma's blinking stare she added with admonition. "He kept his wife in a huge pumpkin! It stunk to high heaven in there!"

"So… is little Miss Muffet real?"

A loud gasp sounded from her mother and her eyes were sparkling in mirth. "Uh-huh. Though now we're talking scandalous!"

Keeping her head still only her eyes darted from side to side before Emma questioned, "Why?"

"Because there is a reason her nickname is…" Mary Margaret looked around. "… _Buff it_ Muffet. If you know what I mean."

Emma's lips parted and on a sharp intake of breath she straightened and stared straight ahead until Ruby stepped in front of her.

Pointing to Emma and her dumbstruck expression, the werewolf asked the other woman. "What's up with her?"

"We were talking about Muffet, Red."

"That little arachnophobic _cock-tease!"_ Ruby moved over to lean closer to her mom. "I wonder what she's up to now."

"I haven't seen Muffy in a long time."

" _Muffy?"_ Emma shot both of them quizzical glances.

"Well, she was a friend of ours," Mary Margaret smiled and then looked uncomfortable, "…until… hmmm…"

"Until what?" Emma inquired with interest, bringing another onion ring to her mouth.

Red spoke up with a saucy grin, "Until she came onto your mom by sticking her tongue down her throat."

Just like that Emma was choking on her onion ring and her mother was pounding on her back and Red ran to get a glass of water.

"Here… here! Don't die." Ruby quipped, handing over a glass and then looking at Mary Margaret, "Death by onion ring."

" _Jeeezus,_ Red." The short haired mother was comfortingly rubbing her daughter's back as Emma drank from her water glass. "You don't just spring that on somebody about their mother."

"What? You were into it until Muff tried to take your clothes off."

Emma was hunched over the counter. Removing the glass from her lips at that last remark, she hit the tabletop with her forehead. Her mother? Seriously?!

"Red!"

"Oh, please! Big deal! Snow White kissed a girl and she liked it."

Whimpering as if being tortured, Emma rocked her head, shaking it slowly from side to side. "Wrong… so wrong."

"What's so wrong about it? We're all beings with healthy sexual appetites."

"Really now, Emma," Mary Margaret cooed in a calming tone, "Nothing happened. Well… nothing much."

"I think my childhood is shattered."

Red chuckled and shook her head. "It's _this_ world that turned all of us into children's stories." She and Snow shared a knowing look and grinned.

"We're really no different from anyone else." Mary Margaret added as an afterthought, "Though I really was as pure as the driven snow, well… until that kiss maybe and a virgin until your father."

Emma lifted her head. "Please, no more."

"Hey, Snow… remember when Muff gave us a verbal lesson on how to give a blow…"

"STOP! I don't want to _know."_ Emma put up both hands in front of her while Mary Margaret fixed Ruby with a glower.

"Red." It was a warning and the werewolf had the good sense to nod and roll her eyes.

"Fine…" She looked down at Emma and giggled, "So… how are you going to woo the queen?"

Both Emma and Mary Margaret were surprised that Ruby knew of their plan but Ruby shrugged and pointed to her ears, "Wolf hearing."

"I have no idea. But I do know Regina is worth it."

Mary Margaret resolutely nodded her head. "Then your hard work begins."

"Well, I'd say she's already half way there considering that your daughter likes kissing girls too." Ruby pinned Emma with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and Mary Margaret's head whipped back and forth between them.

"What? What does that mean?" Her only answer was Emma's wordless mouth opening and closing to Ruby and then to her. "You've kissed Regina already?"

"I'd say she's done a little bit _more_ than that."

"No…" It was a soft feeble attempt at denial which had Ruby's teasing nature piquing.

"Oh yeah? Care to empty your _pockets,_ Sheriff?"

That earned her a sour look from Emma with Mary Margaret shaking her head in disbelief next to her.

"You kissed Regina already…"

Nodding, Emma confirmed, "Yeah… okay… yeah! We almost did a lot more too and then I stupidly told her I love her and she closed up quicker than a trapping clam."

"This… is…" Mary Margaret lifted her head optimistically and there was a bright smile on her face, "good!" She grasped her daughter's arms. "No, Red is right. If you got to kiss her…" the woman did another pensive head bob, "… and _do_ … other things… then, she doesn't find you repulsive!"

"Gee, thanks Mom."

"No… you are halfway there, Emma. You just need to keep chipping away and her walls will come crumbling down."

"Like Humpty Dumpty." Emma joked.

Ruby snorted… "Now that guy was a real prick." She chanced a look at her best friend who nodded after she said, "More than Peter-friggin'-Peter."

"Anyway…" Mary Margaret returned to the matter of Regina. "How are we going to woo the queen?"

" _We_ aren't going to do anything, mom."

"What?" Ruby protested, wanting to be a part of the plan that got Regina and Emma together. "A nice walk in the moonlight. Perfect. Take Regina on a romantic stroll. Then make love underneath the stars."

"Red! Regina is not the type to have sex on a blanket in the middle of nowhere." Emma disagreed and took that as another challenge. One to undertake once she had Regina as a girlfriend. "The first time needs to be romantic. On a bed, with rose petals, the room awash in candlelight."

"Oh God," Ruby rolled her eyes ridiculously. Her best friend was such a hopeless romantic. "So did David get rose petals stuck up his ass crack during your first time?"

Her best friend, eyes glassed over nostalgically, answered automatically without thought, "Yeah-whaaa? _No!"_

The best friends were interrupted again by a banging noise which seconds later they discovered was Emma banging her forehead against the countertop.

"Please," she begged with an exaggerated whine, "No more talking about my parents and sex."

"Fine." Ruby agreed as Snow picked up a newly filled mug of coffee. "Let's talk about you and Regina sex."

Mary Margaret sputtered a bit but this time without spitting. She tittered at their staring at her. "Sorry, that's going to take some getting used to." Bringing the lip of the mug toward her smile, she added, "Emma and Regina sex," she gave a half suppressed laugh, goggled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, "Weird."

Emma blinked at them and shook her head. She had spent all last week working on something for Regina. Maybe it was time to use it. "I think I might have an idea. Ruby? Can I use the kitchen?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you are enjoying "To Woo the Queen". There will be 15 chapters in total._

 _Your comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I will do my best to reply to each and every one, especially if you have a question for me. Feedback on my stories is always welcome! I love hearing from you about parts that you all liked._


	3. Granny Makes a Delivery

_**Chapter Summary:** Regina get a surprise delivery at work._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Granny Makes a Delivery**_

Regina stared at the spreadsheet in front of her for what seemed like the _fiftieth_ time, trying to make sense of the numbers that instead just swam around in her head. Laying it on top of an open folder filled with charts and reports, she pinched the bridge of her nose and squinted her eyes tightly, willing thoughts of Emma from her head, but to no avail. Try as she might, all she could do, ridiculously, was _still_ feel Emma's arms around her and taste the sweet temptation of her kisses.

Rising from behind her desk, the mayor wiped her palms on that tight red plaid pencil skirt that had been wrinkled and pushed up around her hips not too long ago. The memory of long slim fingers were taunting her after they had stoked such passionate feelings inside her; feelings that she had not felt in a long… well… that she had _never_ felt. That realization jarred her insides so roughly. Even now, her body was chastising her for putting a stop to the pleasure it had so desperately wanted, namely, the powerful release it could have had. Regina also craved to satisfy her own curiosity of feeling Emma naked beneath her own hands, sampling the treasures the young blonde kept covered up under those silly sweaters and leather jackets. What had happened to the tank tops? Regina missed those. The woman's physique was mind-bogglingly impressive. She wanted to slap herself at the thought that she had been so close to groping the woman who had invaded her dreams off and on for 3 years and she had pulled away at the last minute.

 _But why did I pull away? Think about that._

She had done it for Daniel… and Robin… and mother.

Some people were just not destined to be in love. It took her a very long time to accept that she was one of those people.

She no longer believed that love was weakness like her mother, Cora, had told her time and time again. As a matter of fact she learned that love was a gift.

She had known Henry loved her and that had always been enough. She knew that the affectionately named "two idiots" (though she'd deny it if anyone were to speak of it) loved her in their own way too and she was glad that they were all friends now. It made life easier when you were not plotting peoples' deaths every day. She also knew that Emma cared about her and that was such a wonderful feeling. So, she acknowledged that love was not a weakness but a strength.

But the romantic kind of love. That never worked out for her. There was Daniel who had been snatched away from her while very young. Even Graham, who was a sore spot for her to think about because it always made her feel a little… well, she had enjoyed their time together, but then his attention was taken from her too. It mattered not that Emma was the one who had come in between her and Graham. The point was that she had been left alone again. She had started to think that maybe she could have it all, but the opposite was true. Fate came in and dealt her a hard backhanded blow and said she could not win. Regina had to be the unluckiest person in love that she knew.

And then there was Robin. She did not want to think about the betrayal she felt there. She had hoped the most with him. That he would be her treasured soulmate. But he had been a mistake as well.

She could not bear to open up completely to Emma; to hope again only to lose her. She could not lose Emma. She could never lose Emma. Henry would be devastated.

 _Not only Henry._

Which, again, is why she stopped Emma, she thought, as she tried to soothe the ache behind her brow with her fingers.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion just outside her office door and turned around just in time to see Granny open the door and stroll through it with her assistant hot on her heels.

"But Mrs. Lucas, I need to announce you."

"No one's got time to wait around to be announced, Cindy Lou. I asked if she was in a meeting or had people in and you said no. That's all I needed. Won't take up much time. I've got a delivery."

"But it's customary to announce you. It's my _job_."

"I can announce myself. 'Surprise, Regina. I'm here.' Happy now, Cindy Lou?"

"I…" Regina's wide eyed assistant turned to her either to beg her pardon or her help. The Mayor just smiled at the young woman and held up a pacifying hand.

"It's okay, Cindy. Thank you anyway." Regina watched the elderly werewolf's gaze follow her departing assistant with a ridiculing expression. Once they were alone Granny turned around, rolled her eyes and greeted Regina with a nod. "Widow Lucas, what can I do for you? Did you say you had a delivery?"

"Cut the crap. You can call me _Granny_ , same as everyone else, _Re-GINA."_ At Regina's blinking befuddled stare, the older woman encouraged. "It's okay. You've earned it."

The Mayor's mouth opened and closed without a word and her eyes darted uncertainly from side to side. What an usual thing to happen, but strangely enough today seemed to be a day for odd events. _Like having the savior pawing at you and kissing you senseless, begging to see you naked._ Regina's thighs clenched, reminding her that she was still bare underneath her skirt.

Granny held up a plastic bag with a couple of take-out boxes inside. "I've got lunch for you."

"I didn't order lunch."

"Nope. Emma did."

"For me?"

"No, for the _Three Little Pigs._ Get with the program, Regina. The Sheriff is sending you a message."

Regina blushed. What the hell was wrong with her today? She was definitely not acting like her normal sarcastic self.

She crossed her arms and set a stubborn stare at the matronly restaurant owner. "And how would you know that?"

Revealing an envelope from her pocket, she held it up for the mayor's scrutiny. "Because I've got it right here. Sheesh." Adjusting her spectacles with a nosy look, the stocky woman with a white bun in her hair opened the flap. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

The brunette sprang into action and ripped the envelope from her hands. "I _can_ read _,"_ Regina wisecracked as she pulled out the note. All she got was a confirming grunt from Granny who was attempting to keep a straight face.

 _Dear Queen Sexy Buns,_

Regina had to take a double take at the heading again. How dare Emma call her something so… so… absurd. Why was she almost smiling?

 _You probably hate that name, but after the state in which you left me earlier, I feel you have it coming. I'm still thinking about holding your trembling body and uncovering all your secret treasures. I can still smell you._

"You'll pass out if you don't breathe, you know." Regina glanced up and flushed in embarrassment because she had indeed forgotten such a normal and basic function such as breathing until her guest had reminded her. She gulped hard and looked down at the note again.

 _Must be the underwear that I am still carrying around in my pocket. Anyway, I don't cook. I usually burn. Except for that one year in New York when you gave me your memories. Then all of a sudden, I could scramble eggs and make freaking Duck à l'Orange. I guess you wanted to make sure Henry wasn't eating burned toast for breakfast and Lucky Charms for dinner. Since I drank that memory potion I practically forgot everything, though I can still remember most of Henry's earlier moments. His first steps, his first words. I bet you had something to do with that. Thanks._

 _Anyway, here is something I prepared for you and I promise it won't kill you. I saw this cooking show sometime last week and I thought you might like this. I'm a burger person. You're a gourmet person, so I made you a gourmet burger. It's completely vegetarian and healthy. I know because I had to eat it 4 times last week, just to make sure I perfected it. One would think because it's so healthy that I would hate it, but it's actually pretty good. Life's all about taking risks, right? You'll never get to the good stuff if you don't take a chance._

Regina shook her head with a small grin while folding the letter and replacing it back in the envelope. She tapped the corner against her chin and thought about the message's contents. Emma was encouraging her to take a chance on them. _Subtle, Emma._ The brunette rolled her eyes and remembered her company.

Clearing her throat she ambled toward Granny who set the bag on the desk and pulled out two food containers, a smaller one atop the larger one. "So, what did Sheriff Swan prepare for me?"

Granny presented the containers to her with a sickened expression, the dish obviously too fancy for the diner owner. "A Red Beet Burger with fennel, black beans, quinoa, walnuts, feta cheese... I dunno… some other wholly healthy stuff. Whole wheat bun. Who the hell puts _beans_ in hamburgers? Can you imagine Leroy's face if I told him he was eating quinoa, walnuts and feta cheese cream? I'd have a deranged _dwarf_ on my hands."

"And these curly orange things?" Regina asked as she opened the smaller container where there were a a couple of handful of beautifully crafted curling and twirling light orange strips.

"Ahh, fried sweet potato shavings."

Incredulous, Regina gaped at Granny. "Emma made all of this?"

"Yep. We were all shocked to the core, considering the woman was eating ice cream and French fries for lunch." The elderly woman snorted and muttered, "And spitting all over everyone else's."

Regina scrunched her face unsurely, "What?"

"Nothing." Granny dismissed the mayor's curiosity and continued on, "So… I hope you enjoy your food. You're looking a little peckish. All you young'uns look underfed to me. And you… you must be a little low on blood sugar, staring off into space like that."

"Hmmm?" Preoccupied with the events of this morning and the kind gesture of Emma preparing her a delicious lunch, Regina's attention belatedly snapped to the older woman.

"Nevermind." The older woman snorted knowingly, wondering when the mayor and sheriff were going to figure things out for themselves. She turned to make her retreat, "Enjoy your lunch, Regina."

"Oh! Well, let me pay you!"

Granny stopped and swiveled in astonishment. "For what?"

"For lunch."

"For some _hoity-toity_ burger that's not even on my menu? _Fiddlesticks-on-top-a-ham-and-eggs,_ I wouldn't know what to _charge_ for something like that." Granny waved at the burger and turned away again, "Your money's no good to me. Emma's taken care of it all."

At the door, Granny turned to look at Regina, who was again frowning deep in thought. With a mischievous quirk to the corner of her lips she asked, "So, are you going to haul that woman over here and spank her?"

She saw that frown deepen and Regina looked up at her with a baffled countenance and the elderly woman tried to keep a straight face. "What?"

"I _said_ … are you going to _call_ that woman over here and _thank_ her."

"Oh!" The brunette gave a little head shake as if to clear her head and put the sweet potato box on the desk to open the larger container. "I will be sure to…" Regina's speech froze as she lifted the lid and stared at her food.

Granny already knew what was inside and she cheered inwardly for Emma to win this one. "You be sure to call that girl now. Put her out of her misery," Granny sighed as she disappeared through the doorway, refraining successfully from sticking her tongue out at Regina's assistant who gave her a sour look as she passed.

[X]

Several moments after the old werewolf had left, Regina sat behind her desk with both food boxes open. She snagged another appetizing sweet potato chip and crunched into it while still staring at her uneaten burger. Though everything looked absolutely scrumptious, it was not the culinary artistry or size of the food in front of her that she was in awe of but the message scrawled atop the juicy vegetarian patty in what she had figured was the feta cheese cream.

 _R.M._

 _E.S._

There was a heart shaped around their initials which bemused Regina but also charmed her at the same time. Who knew Emma Swan had a romantic side?

If Regina had thought her Sheriff's kisses were heart racing, the woman's amorous gestures made her swoon as well. _Damn it!_

She grabbed another chip and shoved it in her mouth in frustration and crossed her arms stubbornly while chewing it. She could not let her walls, that she had so carefully erected, be pulverized by Emma's tender-hearted deeds. They were put in place for a reason.

Emma Swan emotionally disarmed her constantly, so the woman's actions should not have come as a surprise. It produced sentimental feelings in Regina that made her want to let her guard down to love and hope again, specifically and ironically with the most unlikely of suitors.

 _What about Henry? What would happen to him if things didn't work out between Emma and me?_

In her head, out of nowhere, she heard Emma's upbeat optimism. _"Well, what if it did?"_

As if cued by her thoughts, Henry strolled through the door, backpack lazily hanging off one shoulder, with a hand in his pocket.

"Hey Mom," He greeted in his deepening voice, garnering every drop of motherly pride in her.

He sported a lopsided grin that reminded her instantly of Emma and to thwart her affection for the blonde she hastily asked, "Henry? Why aren't you in school?"

"Half day today, Mom, remember?"

He walked around her desk and took a peek at her food and asked "What are you eating?"

Regina slammed the burger box closed immediately and shrugged, "Lunch."

He inspected an orange fried swirl with his fingers before eating it. "Sweet potato? Is Granny making sweet potato fries now?" He chewed and swallowed, raising his eye-brow.

He feigned choking when Regina said simply, "No, Emma made them."

He stuck out his tongue and half joked, "You could have _warned_ me." But then with a nonchalant lift of his shoulders he amended, "But they tasted alright."

"They're very good."

Henry leaned down to open the other box. "What's in this one?" He had managed to briefly open it before Regina dropped her hand down closing the lid.

"It's a vegetarian burger."

"Oh… Ma's _special_ burger."

"Her…"

"Yeah, she'd made it for herself like 4 or 5 different times. I didn't even know she liked walnuts. It's a good thing they're your favorite, huh?"

Regina let that sink in as Henry eyed the box curiously. Henry thought he had seen writing on the food and wanted another glance.

"Mayor Mills?" Cindy Lou spoke from the door. "Mr. McNulty is here and he's ranting about the budget cuts to his department."

Regina got up from her chair quickly as work distracted her and rounded her desk stepping closer to the door. Henry took the opportunity to take a secret look at her food and what he saw had his eyes widening. Regina called his name and he managed to turn around before she caught him looking though he could not keep himself from blushing. _My two moms? Really?_

"Henry…" Regina picked up on his demeanor instantly and wondered if he had been snooping. It would be just like her son to do so.

"Um, you know, Mom. You sound busy. So I'm just going to go."

With quick steps he was backing away toward the exit suspiciously. "Henry?"

"I'll see you at home later, okay? Bye, Mom." The teenager could not run through the door fast enough.

"Henry!" Alarmed, Regina got as far as her office door, clutching the ledge, but he was gone.


	4. Maleficent Shakes Things Up

_**Chapter Summary:** Maleficent visits Emma and decides that she will help the poor lovesick Sheriff out (unbeknownst to Emma, of course)._

 _ **A/N:** Thank you so much for all your feedback and reviews! I am so glad you are reviewing the story. I appreciate them all!_

 _I will be uploading with three chapters a day until Friday when the story is completed. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Maleficent Shakes Things Up**_

It had been two days. Okay, _almost_ two days, Emma thought, glancing at her phone's clock in the afternoon light filtering through the police station's windows, and she had not heard from Regina about the lunch she had cooked for her. Rolling up the sleeves of her plaid flannel shirt and dropping her feet from her desktop to the floor, Emma decided to try and concentrate on work instead of the infuriating woman she was in love with.

"Hard headed, difficult…" the blonde Sheriff mumbled under her breath, slamming a penal code book on the corner of her desk with an angry resounding thud, "…argumentative, stubborn…"

"You forgot alluring, magnificent and damn well unforgettable, Sheriff Swan."

With a clearing of her throat and a sighing smile uncertain of whether she was ready for this visitor, Emma greeted her politely, "Maleficent. What can I do for you today?"

"I am looking for my daughter and I thought she was with you."

"Well, yeah. She was here for lunch but she left an hour ago." Emma sat back and crossed her arms. "Why don't you txt her?"

The sophisticated older blonde woman in the Chanel suit rolled her eyes and puffed out in frustration. "I honestly hate the blasted things. Cell phones." At that moment a ringing came from underneath the flap of her grey suit pocket. Raising her brow at the Sheriff's pointed stare, Maleficent retrieved her phone and activated it. "Oh… Well. She'll meet me at the docks in an hour."

"There you go. Care to curse technology some more?" Emma's sarcasm earned her a humorless smile.

Maleficent ambled toward the desk, inspecting Emma's appearance. A worn brown and tan plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, over a white ribbed tank top tucked into dark blue skinny jeans.

"So Sheriff," the woman began, taking a seat in a guest chair in front of the desk, "Who, exactly, is stubborn and argumentative?"

"No one."

"I think I know."

"I think you know nothing."

"Oh please… I have eyes. And they have witnessed your eyes glued to Regina since I was revived from the ashes you made of me."

Emma's head perked up. "You were a dragon trying to kill me."

"I was _playing_ with you." Inspecting her nails Maleficent smiled and quipped, "I like pretty young things."

The younger blonde snorted. "Uh-huh."

"And speaking of 'pretty young things', are we having problems with the queen?"

Emma tilted her head back in vexation of the entire situation and concentrated on one of the overhead florescent lights. This was certainly awkward and Emma Swan was not in the habit of disclosing personal matters to a complete stranger. Although truthfully, Maleficent was not a complete stranger which made it even more difficult. At least with a stranger, Emma might be tempted to unload her concerns because she may never have to see that person again.

"Come now, Sheriff. I can help you put things in perspective. Regina and I… we go way, _way_ back."

Something in the way Maleficent said that had alarm bells going off in Emma's head. What did that smug spread of hot pink-tinted lips mean? Emma guessed she may not want to know the answer to that, but then Maleficent simpered and wiggled her eye brows suggestively and the Sheriff's eyes widened in understanding.

"No… oh, hell no!"

"Yes." Sinisterly, the woman lifted her arms in a victory stance and mocked with a simulated blissfully loud orgasm, "Yes, yes, _yes!"_

"The hell you say," Emma retorted with a defiant raise of her chin, "You and Regina?"

"Regina and I. Yes. Once upon a time. A _long_ time ago." When Maleficent saw the Sheriff's jaw clench jealously she waved her off and shrugged, "Oh please, Emma. That was a long time ago. It was nice while it lasted but it wasn't meant to be and we have both moved on." When Emma visibly relaxed she was set on edge again when Maleficent jokingly added, "It was all just sexual gratification anyway." The shape-shifting sorceress still had an evil streak after all.

Emma groaned, rolled her eyes and then squeezed them tightly shut. "Not exactly the image I want in my head."

Now, a hearty laugh was emitted from the older woman sitting across from her. "So you see, I may be the perfect person to help shed a little light on the subject. But first, you need to tell me what I'm helping with."

There was a moment's pause as Emma deliberated how she was going to proceed while Maleficent's light eyes bore expectantly into her.

"Fine. I'm in love with her."

"I knew it!" Mal grinned and slammed the desk top triumphantly. "So are you going to tell her? Because you know she is in love with you too."

Emma held her hands up, stopping the woman's gleeful and fast prattling. "She knows and she _claims_ she doesn't feel the same."

Maleficent blinked incredulously as if Emma Swan had suddenly grown an extra pair of arms right in front of her. "Bullshit." The old sorceress did not let Emma respond. "She is in love with you, Sheriff. I'd bet my wings on it."

With a brief laugh, Emma muttered, "Well her kisses certainly felt like they meant something."

"Aha! You've kissed."

"We almost did a lot more." What was Emma doing? She looked up and found Mal smiling at her and encouraging her to divulge more. "Aren't you above gossiping, Maleficent?"

"Are you kidding? When it comes to gossip about Regina, I could talk all day long."

Crossing her arms, Emma threw out bitterly, "Because you two had a thing and maybe, just _maybe,_ you still have feelings for her?"

Maleficent leaned back in her seat and shot Emma a dazzling smile, "Careful, Sheriff. Your jealousy is showing." Then, she leaned forward all serious confidant. "Emma. Before you feel that you and I are in some sort of _pissing_ contest, let me, uncharacteristically, ease your mind. Regina and I happened. It's _over_. And neither one of us is interested in _anything_ the other has to offer other than friendship. I can also tell you right now, that she has _never_ looked at me the way she looks at you."

The young blonde had not realized she was holding her breath until it came out in one long exhale. "She's driving me crazy." Emma sniggered nostalgically, "She's _always_ driven me crazy, but now that I know that I want her, she's doing it even _more_ so now. I _know_ I am her happy ending, but it's like she won't let me be."

"She's scared."

"Regina's scared of nothing," Emma snorted in imitation of Regina, but she looked up at Maleficent. The dragon lady was not the only one who knew Regina Mills. "I know. And when she closes up and sinks into herself, it kind of scares me. I don't know what to do or how to get her out of it." Then more quietly to herself, Emma nearly whispered, "I hate when she shuts me out."

"You know she does it because she cares about you the most." The sheriff looked off to the side at Mal's reassurance. Of course she knew. Everything in her being told her that Regina loved her, but how was she supposed to get Regina to admit those feelings to herself?

It was through her own desperation that she uncommonly asked the woman for help. "So what do I do now?"

The older, more well-dressed blonde pouted her lips in thought. _We shake things up._

[X]

Despite how she felt about cell phones, Maleficent still used hers to contact Lily and let her know she would be a few minutes late. With purpose, she reached the Mayor's office, sneaking past that infernal assistant's desk, using magic to knock over a stack of files, took a deep breath and walked in without an appointment.

She found Regina bent over her desk, sparing her only a glance. "Mal, now is not a good time."

"Regina, we need to talk." She strolled across the office with a confident sway to her hips and took a seat on one of the couches in the far end of the room, inviting Regina to join her.

With a frustrated huff, Regina looked up from her paperwork, considered her options and knew that she should just let Mal have her say, but Regina was not in an amiable mood. As hard as she might try, Emma Swan still held her thoughts captive.

Clutching the wooden pencil in her hand, she looked down at the written numbers she was trying to figure out and thought that this would have to wait. "What do we need to talk about, Mal?"

"Emma Swan."

She might have known, Regina thought. She gave a small knowing smile, wondered where Mal had heard of Emma's wooing her with gourmet fare and prepared herself to get an earful of, "You and that sheriff are perfect for one another…" and "You should give the Sheriff a chance, Regina…"

"Emma…" Regina blinked at the numbers in front of her. She was not going to give Mal the satisfaction of rattling her. "And what makes you think Emma Swan is any of your business?"

The response she received was one she would have never been prepared for. "Because, Regina. I want to _date_ her."

Maleficent held her cheeky smile back when she heard the pencil snap in half across the room. Regina's jealousy was just as palpable as Emma's was. Maybe even more. Oh, this could be fun.

"Excuse me?" The brunette rose, dangerously slow, from her desk chair, crossed her arms because she did not trust the magical damage she could do with her hands and strutted prowlingly toward the set of couches. "You… want to date… Emma?" Regina's eyes narrowed to menacing slits. "Why?"

"I'm concerned that you even have to ask, dear. Because Emma Swan is sexy as _sin_. Please tell me you've noticed how undeniably gorgeous the woman is."

"I…" Regina turned to the side needing a pause to gather her thoughts.

"Don't you think Emma is attractive?"

"Of course," Regina said carefully. She thought Emma Swan was more than just attractive. She was witty, brave, adorably idiotic and undeniably sexy. Closing her eyes, she willed her body to calm. S _he is my own personal kryptonite._

"I bet she is magnificent between the sheets." The blonde adjusted the curls at the back of her head and cast a dreamy look toward the window knowing quite well what kind of effect this conversation was having on Regina. "Can you imagine the havoc those lips could create on your body?"

 _Every waking minute._ Regina stared at her feet. She knew exactly the chaos those lips could do to one's resolve much less one's system.

"Besides," Mal went on swinging her shoulders excitedly. "It's been a long time since I've given someone a good _ride."_ She leaned toward Regina then and said simply. "I bet Emma Swan tastes delicious."

"Over my dead body." The words escaped Regina's mouth before she could control her thoughts and she bristled under Mal's wide eyed scrutiny. "I… I mean…" What did she mean? Regina just knew that the idea of Maleficent tasting Emma before she did enraged her.

"Uh-oh…" Maleficent regarded Regina with a wary look. "What are we talking here, Regina? Do you have feelings for Emma Swan?"

As if the pause wasn't telling enough, Mal kept up the pretense of being unaware of Regina's true feelings. She watched the brunette calculate things in her head. "I just never figured Emma Swan to be your type, Mal."

The older woman contemplated that and replied with, "Why not? She's beautiful, strong minded, and _desirable_. I mean… that _physique._ " It was time to needle the former evil queen. "I bet she and I could have a lot of _fun_ together. And of course by _fun_ , I mean a lot of _hot, mind-numbing sex…"_

"Yeah," Regina interrupted with a muscle tick in her jaw. "I got that."

"Mayor Mills?" The interruption came from the office door as her mousy assistant interrupted them by peeking her head in. "Your 4 o'clock is here."

"Well," Mal got up and straightened her skirt. "That's my cue." She rounded Regina's form sensing the tension coming off the mayor in waves. "Good talk, Regina. I'll let you know how it goes of course."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek so hard she expected to taste blood. "Sure Mal."

Angry sarcasm. Maleficent walked through the doorway down the hall after swiftly leaving Regina's office. It was better than she had hoped for.

Regina Mills was in love with Emma Swan and it would not be long now before the former Evil Queen staked her claim.


	5. The Underwear Welcoming Committee

_**Chapter Summary:** Emma gets an early morning visitor._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: The Underwear Welcoming Committee**_

The next morning found Regina standing outside Emma's apartment. Emma had moved from her parents' cramped loft apartment to a two bedroom a few blocks over. Regina knocked nervously on the door and waited with bated breath.

She had lain awake for some time last night pondering what to do after having avoided Emma the past two days. Also, she was still a bit shaken with Mal's visit and revelation to her the day before. Thinking of the old witch romancing Emma made Regina positively ill. There was no way in hell she was going to let her former nemesis take what was hers. _What?_ Regina shook that thought from her head.

One thing was clear. Regina admitted she owed Emma at least an explanation for her behavior.

She heard some feet shuffling behind the wooden door and took a sharp inhale when it swung open and there stood a squinting Emma Swan in a thin white tank top and panties.

"Regina?"

The blonde looked as if she had just woken up and in her sluggish drowsy state, Regina took the opportunity to drag her eyes down and up Emma's scantily clad body. She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, "Well _this_ certainly seems familiar. I'm glad _I_ was at the door and not some stranger to meet you in your underwear."

Scrubbing a weary hand down her face, Emma opened the door wider in invitation and quipped, "I wasn't expecting a stranger, let alone _you_ , to come knocking on my door at six o'clock in the morning. It's too fucking early. You're lucky I didn't grab my _gun."_ A little more awake now but yawning, Emma turned and moved away as Regina stepped over the threshold and closed the front door. With a smirk, Emma considered Regina's statement and the last time she had greeted Regina in her underwear. "What? No basket of poisoned apples?" She turned for an answer and saw that the older woman was preoccupied, staring at her bottom before guiltily whipping her gaze upward at being caught. _Awesome._ Emma was positively gleeful at being checked out by the sexy woman in front of her. For good measure, she feigned a stretch causing the hem of her tank to rise upward and she saw those brown eyes dip downward again. When fully satisfied that she gave Regina and eyeful, Emma delivered her most flirtatious smile. "Like what you see, Your Majesty?"

The former queen's red lips parted and moved wordlessly and then with her composure regained she offered an object in her hand. "Henry's math book. He left it at home."

Emma took the book and weighed it in her hand, her arm muscles flexing under the considerable weight. Regina was transfixed by the curling bicep and felt as if the temperature in the room was rising at an accelerated speed. "He was looking for this last night, but ended up getting Nick to send pictures of the pages he needed to work on."

"Oh… well, all's well that ends well." Regina smiled politely, wondering how to broach the subject she felt they needed to discuss. She did not have to wait too long however because Emma's adorable dimples caught her attention and she was mesmerized by the blonde's come-hither smile.

"Henry won't be up for another half hour. Come back to bed with me, Regina." Emma watched her son's other mother gape at the suggestion, and she drew closer to the brunette. Did the woman just shiver? "I promise to make it worth your while."

"Well, you certainly don't waste time, do you?"

"With you? I want all the time I can get." Emma slipped her hands around Regina's waist uncertain of how she was going to play this. She should be mad at Regina for ignoring her the past few days, but seeing her here in her living room changed everything and if she got the opportunity to get closer, the blonde was going to take it.

Regina placed her hands on Emma's chest first to hold her off, but when her hands came in contact with soft breasts she moved them to the blonde's lightly freckled shoulders. "And you think 30 minutes is enough time?"

"For one of us to have a _rocking_ morning, hell yeah. I'll be generous. It can be you. Frankly, I could do a lot to you in half an hour. I'm up for the challenge."

Regina slowly exhaled, drunk with desire. Emma's lips were coming closer and while staring at them all she could think about was her discussion with Mal yesterday and the thought of Emma's lips on her body.

" _Oh God."_ Regina closed her eyes.

"Mmmm," moaned Emma, her breath fanning Regina's lips, "Let's see how many times I can get you to say that before you scream my name."

Eyes flying open at the idea of her screaming Emma's name, waking her from her lust-filled daze. She could not scream Emma's name. They were not alone in this apartment. "Emma." She pulled back a fraction and the scantily clad blonde frowned.

"Well… _that_ wasn't a scream, but I like hearing you say my name none the less."

"We can't do this."

"Yes. Yes, we can. That's the beauty about being consenting adults."

"And what about Henry?" Regina dropped her hands at her sides and moved out of Emma's embrace.

Emma blinked and sighed. "Well, he still has four more years, but when he's a consenting adult, whether we like it or not, he can get _busy_ with whoever he wants."

Regina spun and glared at her, a look meant to wither. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, Regina, but why don't you stop making this about Henry and make it more about you and what you want."

"I want things _not_ to get complicated!"

Emma scoffed loudly, "I'm sorry. Do you not _know_ us? All we _are,_ all our _history,_ is one big ball of complicated!"

"So you want to make it more complicated by becoming involved?"

"Hell yes! I want to complicate the hell out of it. I've decided I _like_ complicated with you, Regina. It keeps me on my toes."

They eyeballed each other until Regina rolled her eyes as if to express how ridiculous the conversation had become.

Emma reached for her hand and stroked her thumb over the back of Regina's palm. "I think if you were truthful with yourself you'd see that you like complicated too. You're drawn to me. Why else would you be here?"

Regina stole her hand back and crossed her arms. "I _came_ to drop off Henry's math book. Why do you _think_ I'm here?"

An insightful smile swept broadly across the younger woman's features causing her damnable cute dimples to flash again, much to Regina's chagrin and liking. "I think you just couldn't stop thinking about me." Stepping closer, Emma placed her palms on Regina's cheeks. "You couldn't stop thinking about what it would have been like between us if you hadn't have stopped me the other day. So you purposely took Henry's math book out of his backpack so you'd have a reason to see me this morning."

Regina inhaled sharply at the feel of Emma's thumbs caressing her cheek bones. Damn the woman for her intuitiveness and understanding of how she worked, Regina thought. It's not like she could offer a rebuttal because everything was true. Instead of admitting anything, especially defeat, Regina brushed Emma's caressing hand aside and escaped the woman's grasp with a resentful shot, "You're such a cop."

"It's what I do." Emma's smile was one of victory as Regina might as well have admitted that this visit was planned. _Hot damn!_ "Besides, Regina. I _know_ you. I can tell when you're lying."

"So you've said before."

A beat passed and Emma humorously pointed toward the hallway, "So… bed now? I think I can still do right by you in 13 minutes. It's a bit of a rush but I work well under pressure."

"Emma." Regina grinned, her resolve breaking.

"Regina." Emma playfully jested.

"Mom?" They heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Henry!" Regina gasped looking over Emma's shoulder at her son's tired face.

"Kid…" Emma whined wanting to slap her hands over her face in frustration.

Henry looked at both women suspiciously, wondering what they were both doing together so early in the morning. One mother looked incredibly annoyed suddenly and the other looked riddled with guilt. The latter one spoke up, grabbing something from the couch. "I brought your math book."

[X]

Three sat at Emma's breakfast table in silence. Emma and Regina sat across from one another with Henry sitting between them, busily eating his _Fruity Pebbles._

"I can't believe you feed him sugar for breakfast." Regina gestured with her coffee mug at the colorful overly sweet puffy rice cereal.

Emma's recalcitrant reply was to bite into her toast and chew with a dare in her eyes. "You're welcome to come over and cook us breakfast in the mornings. I surely don't mind your company." She pinned Regina with a hopeful gaze. "As a matter of fact, you could even spend the night sometime and we can have…" Emma spared a glance at Henry and smiled into her coffee, "… a slumber party."

Henry choked on his juice. "Mom's not much of a _sleeping-on-the-couch_ type."

Emma raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth, probably to offer her own bed, but Regina interrupted instead. "Yes, Emma. Your couch isn't nearly adequate enough for me." The blonde took a long sip of her coffee, her jesting eyes never leaving the woman sitting across from her. "Besides, I _have_ a large comfortable bed at home."

"Oh. Duly noted." That Emma accepted her matter of fact statement as an invitation for the blonde to verify that claim for herself, was not lost on Regina and her brown eyes sparkled in return at the thought.

The two women were staring so intensely at one another that they did not see that their son had become privy to their flirtations, lifting only his eyes from his bowl and darting his gaze between them.

The young teen made a noise in his throat and addressed his mothers. "Um, can I get a ride to school early? I told my friends we'd meet to discuss the Science Fair Projects."

Emma answered first, "Sure. No problem."

"I thought you had the day off today," said Regina putting her mug down on the table. "Since I'm here, I can take Henry to school."

"Cool. Thanks, Mom. I'll just go get my stuff." He got up from the chair, slipped into his private school uniform sweater and walked down the hall leaving Emma and Regina alone.

The mayor stood up as well but froze in place when the blonde grabbed her hand over the table.

"Thanks, Regina."

Looking down as Emma laced their fingers together, Regina felt the warmth spread from her hand up her arm and through her chest. Emma's green eyes burned brightly just for her, it seemed, and they continued to peer into the brunette's face as Emma gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "No problem, Emma. No sense in you going out when you have a chance to sleep in."

"The offer still stands, you know."

Regina frowned down at her as Emma rocked their hands slowly from side to side. "Offer?"

"My invitation. You could drop Henry off. Come right back and join me in bed."

Emma was sure she saw a burning need in that warm chocolate gaze but no sooner had she seen it then it was gone.

"Some of us do have to work today."

"What's the point of being mayor if you can't enjoy the spoils of a position of authority? Go in late."

Regina's grin grew sweetly to epic proportions and she held Emma's wrist down with her free hand while she extracted her other hand from the blonde's. "Why Sheriff Swan, I may have to keep your rather lax attitude in mind for your next evaluation."

"Well…" Emma stood leaning against the table top and standing close to Regina, ".., perhaps before then I could perform for you in another capacity. I'm pretty sure I'd get a 'Far Exceeds' on those qualities."

The whites of the mayor's teeth shone as she took in Emma's seductive gait. Regina had had quite enough playing the mouse to Emma's cat in this game of pursuit. She was a queen for Heaven's sake. She purposely eyed Emma's lips and slowly licked her own for the blonde's benefit and as expected those green eyes darkened with passion.

"My, aren't we overconfident."

"I've had a lot of time to think about it. I am very confident that we could be… extremely good together." Nearly kissing now, the blonde turned her head and watched her finger draw a lazy circle on the back of Regina's hand that was pressed to the table. "Come back here to me, Regina, and let me prove it to you."

Emma leaned in to kiss her after the brunette's quick intake of breath.

"Okay, I'm ready." Henry's closed door sounded through the hall and the women separated when they heard his footsteps. The shaggy mop-top teen appeared with his backpack slung over his shoulders and his hands folded in front of him.

"Right… Well." Regina stepped back and gave a little cough to try and calm her body down after being thoroughly enticed by Emma's invitation. Oh, if things weren't so complicated. She desperately wanted to throw caution to the wind and make love to the woman standing before her in a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt that read, " _With enough thrust, pigs fly just fine!"_ across the middle, which somehow suited the woman's confident, cool headed nature. "Let's go. I have some morning meetings to prepare for." That was for Emma, who raised her eyebrow in quizzical disbelief.

"Wanna have lunch, Regina?"

She walked her son and the brunette to the front door. Regina was so enchanting when she was confounded and after spending time with her this morning, Emma learned that she could knock the woman off balance quite well. There was no way she was giving up now.

"My schedule is quite busy today."

"You've still got to eat."

"Oh well, um…"

"Another burger perhaps? I can make the darn thing in my sleep at this point." Henry stepped out of the apartment first and Emma touched Regina's elbow causing the woman to turn and address her.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for that meal, Emma. It was rude of me not to thank you sooner."

 _Apology accepted._ Emma beamed. She liked the way Regina's attention seemed to zoom in on her dimples. "You liked it?"

"Yes. Very good." Regina watched her son walk down the stairs, waving goodbye to Emma, wanting to call out to him in desperation not to leave her alone with his blonde mother. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Emma leaned against the door jamb and fingered Regina's lapel sensually, if one could actually do that in a sensual manner, Regina mused. Just that little swish of a thumb felt intimate. "Well, you know. I'm full of surprises."

The brunette gulped and something changed again in her eyes. They were filled with curiosity and intrigue. Regina moved first, slowly leaning in while her eyes searched Emma's face.

"Mom?" Henry called from downstairs.

"Coming Henry."

Emma snorted. "I wish." Regina bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling but failed and the younger woman grinned back. "See? I'm cute, funny, persistent… I'm a catch."

"And so very modest."

"Mom!"

Regina turned her head toward the stairs a little frantically but Emma's hand cradled her cheek guiding her gaze back to hers. "Regina…" Emma softly touched the tip of her nose to hers and whispered bewitchingly, "My invitation still stands and is always open to you. Whenever you want."

She thought Emma was going to kiss her and she prepared herself for it. Closing her eyes, she waited.

Emma watched Regina's eyes close and those gorgeous lips part. It would be so easy to taste them and she ached to suck that lip into her mouth and run her tongue softly over that scar. It made her smile that the woman was ready and almost begging to be kissed.

Smiling, Emma purposely pulled away and Regina's eyes flew open in surprise.

"MOM!"

"Yes! Okay! Bye, Emma." Regina shook her head and quickly ran down the stairs.

Closing the door and leaning against it, Emma laughed victoriously. She was giddy. And yes, Regina was still cute frazzled. The woman could say whatever she wanted, but the fact remained she definitely had feelings for Emma. The blonde optimistically caught her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking of her next move. There was more than one way to woo a queen.


	6. Say No to Jicama

_**Chapter Summary:** Regina gets another surprise for lunch._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: Say No to Jicama**_

" _My invitation still stands and is always open to you. Whenever you want."_

Emma's tempting words replayed in Regina's mind repeatedly and now at nearly half past one in the afternoon, the mayor was just as distracted as she was after having left the woman's apartment earlier this morning.

Just a few days ago, she and Emma almost had sex on her desk and if that wasn't disturbing enough, she had almost kissed the woman again today. Her sexual desire for the blonde still burned and though she was grateful that Emma had not kissed her, it took all her will power, after dropping Henry off at school, not to head right back to the woman's apartment and join her in bed like she was invited to.

Since then, Regina had received four SMS messages and one missed call from Emma. Unable to trust herself not to fall victim to her Sheriff's wiles, she avoided contact. Now she felt a little ashamed to have done so. The Evil Queen was never one to run and hide from a challenge. Regina Mills on the other hand, well, she wasn't exactly the best at dealing with her emotions.

Her desk phone rang at precisely that moment and glancing at the row of buttons she noticed it was from her assistant so she activated speaker. "Yes, Cindy Lou?"

"Mayor Mills? You are wanted in the small conference room."

"I don't have a meeting on my calendar."

"It was a last minute calling to discuss Growth Promotion, Nutriment and Recreation."

"Who called the meeting?"

"A very persistent town resident who feels that city government is ignoring their concerns. I have their phone request for a meeting with you right here."

"Alright. Small conference room?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Regina stood and shimmied into her blazer, which she had hung over the back of her chair. Adjusting the cuffs, she thought that she was quite surprised Cindy Lou would schedule something last minute.

When she approached her assistant's desk, the young woman held a pink missed message slip in her hand. "This is rather unorthodox, Cindy Lou."

"Yes, I know, Mayor Mills, but this shouldn't take long. They just wanted a brief audience to plead their case and voice their concerns."

Regina took the slip of paper and pointed the corner at Cindy Lou. "Let's refrain from ever doing this again, shall we? And I have not eaten yet, can you order something in for me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Regina purposely marched down the hall with an assertive manner. This wouldn't take long. She spoke to residents all the time about one thing or another but this time she felt ill prepared. Normally, she had time to ready herself on the issue.

Standing outside the conference room door she took a deep breath, plastered a polite politician's smile on her face and walked into the room, receiving a big shock.

There at the end of the small table stood Emma Swan, hands in the back pockets of her skinny jeans and a sexy grin on her face.

"Surprise!"

Regina blinked at her and then noticed the romantic setting for two spread out on the table. Chinaware, wine glasses and long-stemmed candles.

"Emma?"

"If you can't move Mohammed's mountains, or something like that…"

Regina opened her mouth and closed it bewilderingly, not even bothering to correct Emma about how the saying goes, _"If Mohammed will not go to the mountain, the mountain must come to Mohammed._ " Instead she stammered. "I don't understand." Glancing at the note in her hand she asked, "You called this meeting? You're Anita Lick?"

The blonde's dimples worked and she raised her eyebrows as if waiting for something to dawn and finally it became quite clear to Regina, who was staring at the corner of the floor pensively and then rolled her eyes in comprehension. "Huh?" Emma nodded as if to praise herself.

"Anita Lick," sniggered Regina and then she shook her head and said, "I need a lick."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm here."

Regina scanned the scene in front of her. "Growth Promotion, Nutriment and Recreation. How juvenile are you?"

"Hey, don't be mean. I brought you lunch." Emma, unbothered by the brunette's comment, dug into a plastic bag and pulled out a couple of food containers.

Regina tried but could not hold back her smile. Damn the woman, her dimples and her romantic gestures.

Strolling into the room and crumpling the note in her hand, she tossed it into the waste paper basket.

"Two points," Emma winked, opening one take-out box and then the other.

"Please…" Regina regarded her with a wave. "That was at least _three_ judging by distance."

Emma's head snapped to attention. "You watch basketball?"

Regina tilted her head to the side, glaring at Emma absurdly. "Of course not. But I make it a point to try and know _everything."_

Chuckling and shaking her head, Emma said, "Of course you do." She dug out two wine bottles and presented one in each hand. "Red or white?"

"There's no drinking on City Hall premises."

" _Suuuure._ And those ornate bottles in your office above that _special kind of cabinet_ are really filled with apple juice. Never try and bullshit a bullshitter."

The Mayor did chuckle then and gestured to Emma's right hand. "White."

"Very nice choice." Emma moved to uncork the bottle and murmured, "I think." The blonde was more of a beer drinker.

Regina watched her struggle a little, folded her arms and enjoyed the cute scrunch of the woman's face as she tried to remove the top, pulling on the cork screw with the bottle under her arm.

"Emma?"

"Yeah," came Emma's strained breath.

"Um… magic?"

The blonde froze and stared in disbelief at the bottle with the crooked corkscrew sticking out from the top. "Oh yeah." Setting the bottle down, she waved an easy hand in the air and the bottle opened itself.

Regina took the offered glass of wine from Emma's outstretched hand and when their fingers brushed, it was as if a bolt of electricity shot through each of them. "It's funny how that happens sometimes, huh? You know, our magic," referenced the woman who was the former Dark One.

Those green eyes never left Regina's face as Emma sipped her wine. The brunette took a hesitant sip not wanting to think about magic, the fearful battle for Emma's soul against the darkness all those months ago, or about what happened between them.

"So, Sheriff. What's on the menu for today?"

As if suddenly reminded of her purpose, Emma set her glass down and immediately pulled out a chair offering, Regina a seat. "My Queen."

Regina paused midway down and glanced at Emma surprisingly. The woman had never called her that before and Regina found that she liked it a little too much. Before she could give it more thought, Emma nudged the chair forward, catching the brunette at the knees and forcing her to sit.

"I figured you might be a little bored with Granny's, so I went to that new place in town, Gary's. Just… Don't tell Granny."

They both laughed. The old werewolf had been known to carry a grudge or two.

"Anyway, I got gourmet salads."

"You bought a salad too? I'm impressed, Sheriff."

"Yeah? Impressed enough to let me get to 3rd base after lunch?"

"What happened to 1st and 2nd?"

Emma shrugged, serving Regina her lunch. "Who has time to waste?" She flashed an appealing smile and winked, "Besides, you and I are passed that, at this point." She caught Regina off guard as the woman took a bite of her salad. "I've already had your panties in my mouth."

Regina nearly choked to death on a piece of kale. The Sheriff held Regina's wine glass out to her and Regina took it gratefully and nearly chugged the contents down.

"Who knew it was so much fun to rattle the queen."

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Regina set her empty wine glass down and stared at it when Emma refilled it. The Sheriff set the bottle down and dubiously eyed her salad. _Rabbit food._ Emma did not much care for many different kinds of vegetables and she whole heartedly and inwardly admitted her hypocrisy every time she had made Henry eat his, though truthfully it had not been all that often. Having been raised by Regina, Henry loved vegetables. Sighing, she knew she was outnumbered here.

"What's the matter, Emma? Do you not like your salad?"

"I…haven't tried it." She nodded slowly as she pushed the colorful contents on her plate. There were bits of kale, cabbage, red cabbage, some onions, apples, walnuts – had to be because Regina loved walnuts – some carrots…

"It's absolutely delicious." Regina forked into her plate with gusto now. "I never pegged you for the type to like radishes."

"Hmm…" Emma poked at the contents and loaded her mouth with a big bite, noticing the crunchy texture first and the tartness of the vinaigrette dressing.

"Refreshing isn't it?"

"Oh…" Emma forced her swallow. "It… is."

The corners of Regina's lips curled up. "You don't like it, do you." It was a statement of the obvious, not a question.

"What? No!" Regina watched the blonde scoop another bite into her mouth and bite down not hiding her cringe well. "These apples taste really bad though."

Regina half suppressed her laugh, "That's because it's jicama."

"Hick-a-what?"

"You've never had jicama?"

"A poor foster kid like me? Where would I eat jicama?" The playful light in the blonde's eyes was arresting. Regina very much wanted to lean over and softly place her lips over the younger woman's but shook the urge off instead and smiled again at Emma's wince after another bite.

"Emma, you don't have to eat your salad."

"But it's…" _Crunch, crunch, crunch,_ "… so… _good."_

Regina fully laughed now. "I swear, I'm impressed enough that you even tried it." Regina fought off another chortle when Emma took a deep breath, pausing her fork at her lips as if preparing her stomach for another bite of crispy greens. "Emma…"

The blonde looked up at Regina with her cheeks full and her eyes tearing a little. The woman was hating this and at another time years ago, Regina might have enjoyed her discomfort.

"Really. We can order something in for you. You don't have to eat it."

A hopeful expression flit across Emma's features and Regina was enchanted. "Really?"

"Yes."

Suspicious, Emma squinted and confirmed, "Really."

"Of course! I want you to enjoy your lunch. Especially if I _must_ spend it with you," Regina added so as not to reveal her true feelings. The truth was, she was happy the moment she saw Emma standing in the room, after her initial surprise.

"Well, you do… have to spend it with me."

Regina beamed and jested, "Then you should have something entirely greasy and unhealthy to eat for lunch."

Emma blinked at her, grinned slowly and replied, "I'm glad you think so." Pushing her salad plate away, Emma reached down under the table and a styrofoam Granny's box surfaced. Opening the box, a Philly Cheesesteak and onion rings were presented. At Regina's silent laugh and a mocking shake of her head, Emma retorted, "What?" She pointed to the grilled onions and green bell peppers covered in melted provolone cheese. "It's got vegetables on it."

They ate in companionable silence, which Emma broke moments later. "So are we going to ignore it?"

"What?"

"The big yucky jicama in the room." Regina frowned and pushed some onions off to the side. "You know I want you. You want me. I'm in love with you. You're in love with me but are too afraid to admit it so you're blaming our poor son on why we can't be together."

Regina's only reply was a sigh.

"That day in your office, we almost violated your desk ten different ways." At the brunette's eye brow raise, Emma smirked. "Try denying it."

Regina could not of course. With the mood they had both been in and how creative she imagined they could have gotten, her desk might have become quite the playground for them.

"So talk to me. You were primed and ready to go until I admitted my feelings. Why did that change things?"

Dabbing at the corners of her mouth daintily with her napkin, Regina pushed her ravaged salad away and crossed her arms on the table. She supposed that now was as good a time as any to discuss everything.

"I was okay keeping things… casual, Emma. No feelings involved."

"Huh…" The blonde sat back in her seat, seemingly entertained and with a knowing grin. She did not think they could keep their feelings out of things if their lives depended on it. "So I'm good for a quick fuck but nothing serious?"

Emma could feel Regina's walls going up, but she wasn't exceptionally good at stake outs for nothing. Emma Swan could be patient.

"It's not you," Regina lifted her wine glass to her lips and unconvincingly explained, "… it's me."

"Oh no, you did _not_ go there."

Why couldn't the exasperatingly sexy blonde take a hint? Regina pressed her fingers to her eyes and exploded. "All my relationships have ended badly." At Emma's doubtful gaze, Regina went on, "They either left me or died."

"Well I'm not planning on leaving… or dying. So you're in luck."

"Emma, I'm being serious."

The young blonde rose, stepped closer, and pushed Regina's roller chair back and quickly straddled her lap. The brunette, stunned at the bold move, held her hands out not knowing where to set them on the blonde's body while also not trusting that she could keep them from wandering, but she also did not protest either. Emma thought the strangled cry stuck in the mayor's throat was engaging. It made Emma want to do other things to get a sexy rise out of the mayor.

Positioning her fingers at the first done button on her cotton blouse, Emma began to unbutton it slowly drawing Regina's attention to creamy skin and burgundy lace. Regina decided that she very much liked Emma Swan in deep red colored lingerie, especially in contrast to the navy blue blouse that now hung widely open in offering to the mayor.

"Kiss me, Regina."

"This is such a bad idea," Regina snuck a longing look at the covered mounds and then lifted her eyes to Emma's face. Even after saying the obvious, she couldn't stop her hands from covering Emma and feeling the woman's warmth under the bra cups.

Emma was enjoying every intimate swipe of Regina's fingers, especially when she witnessed the unabashed awe on the Mayor's face as she stroked her, aware that Regina seemed wonder-struck by Emma's nipples pebbling in her hands. Another few minutes and she was sure she would have the brunette's mouth on her, sucking on her hardening points. Curling a finger under Regina's chin, she ripped the woman's focused gaze from her chest and she winningly smiled.

"Kiss me, Regina." She was elated to find the mayor already leaning in slowly, eyelids closing and delectable red tinted lips inching closer. With a triumphant grin, Emma prepared to receive her, wanting to taste Regina immediately.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a small group of people entered the room, halting and gasping immediately at the compromising position they found their town's top officials in; the Sheriff sitting astride the Mayor with the Mayor's hands over her breasts.

"Uh… Hi Madame Mayor. Sheriff. We'll see if the large conference room is available instead," the balding man in front suggested, backing everyone out of the room and hurriedly closing the door.

"Oops." Emma bit her cheek to keep from smiling at the same time Regina groaned in embarrassment. When the Mayor crashed her forehead against the Sheriff's collarbone, Emma could no longer hold back and chuckled, "That'll be an interesting read in the Storybrooke Mirror tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Come find me on Tumblr. My name is **juicecupswanqueen.** Your reviews and comments are more than welcome!_


	7. The Baby Brigade

**_Chapter Summary:_** _Emma gets "cornered" and interrogated. Mal makes Regina lose her temper._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: The Baby Brigade**_

Word of the Mayor and the Sheriff being naughty in a conference room surfaced and spread like wildfire, which was understandable since Storybrooke was the kind of small town where news traveled fast. After the first few hours, of course, different variations of the story had been created. For instance, who was sitting atop whom and what the actual state of undress was.

Emma was walking toward Dave's Fish & Chips to pick up her and Henry's dinner that evening when she was accosted by Ashley "Cinderella" Herman and Aurora both pushing prams with sleeping babies in them. They sandwiched her, blocking any room for escape and smiled broadly at her as if she had the answer to the most important secret of the universe.

"Hi Emma," Ashley greeted, her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, "Anything interesting happen today?"

The sheriff looked perplexingly from Ashley to Aurora. "No…"

Nudging Emma with her shoulder, Aurora encouraged her friend's honesty. "Absolutely _nothing_ out of the ordinary happened to you today? Something worth mentioning to near and dear friends who look out for you and wish you the best?"

The blonde sheriff knew what the two trapping, nosy, pram-pushers wanted to know, but she played obtuse on purpose. "Hmm," she slowly nodded, "You're right. There is something out of the ordinary that happened today and I should let certain people know about it."

The two women on either side leaned in closer and Emma sighed and shrugged, "I stepped in cat shit this morning outside of my apartment and I need to let building management know about it. There's this guy in apartment 5b who lets his cats roam the yard at night and they're cute cats, but they _shit_ all over the place and it's getting out of hand. I mean, isn't that what cat boxes are for?"

"Emma!"

"What? Hey, people need to pick up after their pets. You wouldn't let your babies poop and not clean it up, right?"

"Please tell me you did not just compare Phillip Jr to a miniature schnauzer."

"Well he does have a lot of hair for a baby." Emma snickered and continued on knowing that Aurora would not take offense. The women had become quite close and had started hanging out for tea at Regina's house once a month, much to her mother's urging and delight. Regina liked being able to bake for a large group of people even though the company may not have been her first choice in the beginning. Emma _hated_ tea, but had attended at first to shut her mother up, who had constantly voiced her concerns about Emma's well-being after having been saved from the Darkness. She was afraid Emma would become a social hermit. Recently though, Emma had been going only to see Regina. The woman comforted her, had always comforted her, but about a month ago, Emma could not stop looking at the brunette and realizing that she was already seeing her through different eyes. Peering down at Baby Phillip she jibed, "I bet he starts shaving by the time he's 3."

A corner of Aurora's mouth tilted up while her brow slanted in disbelief, not taking offense at the blonde's comment at all since Emma seemed to gravitate to PJ whenever she came to visit, always wanting to hold him and carry him. She had even seen Emma kiss PJ on the crown of his head and on his pudgy cheeks. Emma was good with PJ, her brother and most of the babies in town.

Ashley chuckled beside them and gave Emma a friendly poke to the upper arm, "Oh come on, Emma! Stop teasing and just tell us. Is it true that the Evil Queen had you spread out naked and tied to the table?"

"What?!" Emma's staggering gape shot from one woman to the other.

The redheaded sleeping beauty, Aurora, ignored Emma's shocked disbelief and added, "This is going to make our next tea party rather interesting, isn't it?"

If she were able to speak in that moment, for her thoughts were cluttered and she was unable to piece two together, Emma might have been able to come up with some semblance of the actual truth. Just then she heard a familiar voice in front of her and she groaned with an agonized expression toward the sky.

"Emma, Sweetie."

The blonde sheriff watched as her mother, Mary Margaret, strolled purposefully across the street pushing her baby brother Neal in his stroller. When the short dark haired woman met them and nearly pushed the front of the carriage into her daughter, Emma snorted at all of them.

"What is this? _The Baby Brigade?_ You all planned this." Emma gestured wildly at the strollers trapping her in, but was good natured about it.

"Emma. We should talk… _privately."_

Aurora spoke up first with Ashley definitely declining that idea. "Uh-uh, Snow. We saw her first."

"But she's _my_ daughter."

The three woman surrounding Emma squared off staring each other down and Emma felt that the peacefully silent moment was going to break any minute, and true to form in the next second all three women started firing off questions at her, words spewed quickly and loudly and all at the same time.

"Okay," the stroller-imprisoned blonde called out in the middle of the brouhaha and held her hands up, but the questions were louder than her protest. "Okay, one at a time! Stop!" When the squawking continued, Emma blew on her curled pointing finger and thumb, creating an ear piercing whistle, stopping the jabbering ladies instantly.

"Gals and pals…" She received a pointed look from Mary Margaret and rectified, "… and Mom. My fish is going to get cold."

"Screw your fish!" Mary Margaret's barking order had the other three women jerking their heads back in astonishment. Mary Margaret never ordered anyone to screw anything. "I will buy you two more orders, just…" she reined in her control, "… an answered question here and there would be nice." Then the woman glared at Ashley and Aurora, "…especially if a mother and her daughter can't have a moment _together."_

Aurora crossed her arms and retorted to Snow, "Oh cry to a squirrel who cares." Mary Margaret's mouth dropped open and she playfully swatted the redhead's arm whose half suppressed laugh set Ashley to chortle as well.

"What is it with you three and talking to rodents?"

"Emma," Ashley waved off Emma's quip, "… about Regina…"

"I've never seen her talk to a rodent."

"Emma! Be serious."

"What is this?! Some… _Disney Princess Inquisition?"_ The Sheriff brushed her blonde locks back from the top and shook her head. "All we need is _Belle_ here and we've got ourselves a Kindergartener's dream of a Princess Party!"

"Did someone call my name?"

Emma grunted as the curly amber haired librarian stepped up behind all of them. "Like I said. You all planned this."

In her distinguishing twang, Belle asked, "Are we all talking about certain events happening with a certain queen in a certain conference room?"

"We're _trying,"_ said Ashley, reaching down to cover up her daughter Alex with her blanket.

Belle threw a sympathetic smile in Emma's direction and encouragingly patted her shoulder. "Just rip it off like a Band-Aid. Get it over with. I have to admit to being a little curious myself. There are a few different versions going around town."

"It's nobody's damn business," the Sheriff grumbled but then abruptly halted. She curiously eyed the group of women and crossed her arms quickly as of shielding herself. "Wh-What have you heard?"

"I heard that she tied you up on top of the table and had her wicked way with you," Ashley tattled, glancing at each woman for emphasis.

Emma tilted her head and shook her head dismissively, "Sounds like a _rocking_ good time, but no."

"I heard that you were on top but you both were under the table," Belle added, blushing and hugging a few books close to her chest like some virginal high school student.

Exuberant at the turn of discussion and wanting to share, Aurora cut in, "I heard that she went all Evil Queen on you, transforming into that outfit with the revealing, plunging neckline!"

Emma stared and then her eyes glassed over, though not detected by the others, at the thought of Regina in Evil Queen garb. _Hot! I wonder if she would ever consider…_

"They were mostly _all_ plunging necklines though," Mary Margaret pointed out disrupting Emma's fantasy. "But I'd rather talk about the emotional aspect to all of this rather than the _pornographic_ please!" Emma smirked at her mother's look of concern. She had wondered suddenly if she had been raised by Prince Charming and Snow White, how her mother would have explained the birds and the bees to her. The woman seemed jittery now, but Emma suspected it was because there were other people around. This problem did not seem to exist in front of Red! Emma almost wished it had because she would still rather not imagine her mother and little Miss Muffet making out. "Emma, sweetie, are you okay? I mean… did things happen the way you wanted them to?"

In a heartbeat, Emma had wished that she and Mary Margaret were alone because she would have confided in her mother then. She would have admitted that she was starting to get a little frustrated and a lot aroused and she was not sure what to do about it. One minute Emma thought she could wait Regina out and then in the next minute she wanted to hold the woman down and make her plead for release while also admitting how much she wanted Emma.

Emma looked at all the inquisitive faces, sighed roughly and blurted out startling everyone, "Great! Just great!" The blonde sheriff grabbed Belle's shoulders, stepped around her, escaping her baby pram holding cell, and marched around all of them. "Now my fish is soggy, thank you very much. Look, what happens between Regina and I stays between Regina and I. Now… don't you all have deer to frolic with in the forest or something? Shoo."

They all knew Emma's parting comment was a sarcastic joke so they weren't staring after her with odd looks on their faces because of that. Belle addressed the group first as they all still stared after their town sheriff crossing the street. "She must _really_ be in love with Regina."

"I don't think anything _big_ happened yet," Mary Margaret added to the conversation.

"But she totally _wants_ it to," Aurora piped in.

"But they were definitely caught doing something," Ashley put in. "I wonder who was on top."

Gasps sounded amongst the group with Mary Margaret's murmuring, "Inappropriate," and shook her head. Emma was her daughter after all.

"What?" Ashley defended. "Didn't you ever wonder who would be the top and who would be the bottom?"

"I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this," Snow chanted in distress and then reached down to readjust sleeping Neal's pacifier. She should walk away right now only she was a little curious to hear everyone else's thoughts. Did that make her a bad mother?

"That's simple," Aurora gestured with a wave and she and Belle relayed their opposite opinions at the same time. "Regina is the top."

"Emma is the top." Belle blushed and she and Aurora stared surprisingly and Mary Margaret's eyes closed on an eye roll.

[X]

"Regina!"

At the exclamation just outside her office, Regina dropped the pen on her desk and sighed into the palms of her hands as they covered her face. "Hello, Mal."

"You little stinker." In a fetching baby blue suit and color coordinated scarf, Maleficent strolled into the room demanding attention and caught one brown eye peaking between protective fingers. "I tell you only yesterday that I want the Sheriff and you decide to seduce her for yourself!"

"I seduced no one."

"Is that right?" With hands on her hips, Mal gave Regina a sidelong glance. "So your hands weren't on her aching, beautifully formed, burgeoning breasts?"

"Aching, burgeoning… You've been reading too many romance novels, Mal." Though Regina placed a hand over her own stomach to calm it from the desire she felt at thinking of Emma's aching, beautifully formed, burgeoning breasts. Yes, her hands were on them. Yes, they felt amazing. And _yes,_ she wished she could have seen them bared before they were interrupted. All afternoon, Regina could think of nothing else except the way Emma's skin smelled when in embarrassment she laid her forehead on Emma's chest and her nose had perfect placement hovering over her Sheriff's cleavage. Regina was beginning to forget why she was holding back.

"Face it, Regina. You're in love with Emma Swan."

Automatically the brunette shook her head slowly, but she realized it was directed at herself for trying to deny her longing for the Sheriff for so long, however she was not so inclined to admit anything. With Regina, the more one pushed at her, the more she wanted to dig her heels in and not budge.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mal."

"You forget, I was there, Regina. I _saw_ the light when you kissed her cheek. You saved her from the darkness. You saved her from destruction!"

"She is family. She is the mother of my son. It was our familial connection…"

"It was True Love's Kiss, you stubborn fool!" Maleficent had just about had enough of this nonsense. In this moment, she did not much care about Regina or about Emma so much as she was proving her point and being right. The absurdity that these two would deny what was, what they had between them, was staggering. Even the world's most vile villain could see what was clearly happening between these two. Still she forced herself to be calm. "You know, I never understood why you and Emma pretended like it was nothing. I know you, Regina. You're not stupid. You knew exactly what transpired. You know exactly what it is but you're running."

An exasperated sigh escaped the woman behind the desk and she picked up her pen and tried concentrating on the documents in front of her.

"I'm still here, old friend."

The mayor shot the older blonde a withering gaze and Mal went on, "You shared True Love's Kiss and then pretended that it was because you cared for each other like sisters. Only sisters don't pine for one another romantically and share long sexy looks. And they certainly don't _fondle_ each other's breasts because that would be _appalling."_

Regina gave a little squeak at the thought of fondling Emma Swan and then tried to drink some water to moisten her drying mouth.

"So you two imbeciles pretended that nothing happened and she went back to that boorish pirate and you came back to the mayor's office and thought you could deny fate. What is wrong with you two? How many times does fate have to throw you into each other's path? How many times will you have to sacrifice for one another for you to realize you're being told that you belong together?"

"Mal…"

"Stop being a coward, Regina, and take what is yours! What you have wanted for a long time now. Because if you won't, I will."

The Mayor's head whipped up at that and the death glare she sent Maleficent was one the blonde knew all too well. As a matter of fact, she had missed this spark and felt brave enough to push for more. It was in Regina's best interest.

"I would be more than happy to take the Sheriff off your hands."

"Mal…" It was a warning, but Maleficent paid it no mind as she continued to provoke Regina. She could feel the jealous tension building in the younger woman.

"Take her off your hands and slam her onto her back. You know how I like to play."

"Mal!"

"I bet Emma would appreciate how good I could make her feel. Do you think she would beg me to enter her with my fingers before or after I am able to taste her delights? To run my tongue all along her softness and have her pulling my face more solidly into her…"

The Mayor's chair slammed back against the wall and Regina released a fireball so quickly, Maleficent almost did not catch it. When she did though, she held it up, enjoying Regina's surprise.

Regina stood there slack jawed and bug eyed, not knowing what had come over her to smite the woman. It was Emma Swan. She just could not imagine, did not want to imagine Emma and Maleficent together.

"Oh Regina, Regina…" Maleficent mocked and extinguished the fireball with ease and Regina walked backwards, falling into her chair with a dazed expression. "True love cannot be denied, dear. You know as well as I that it is a _painful_ process to do so. You are not doing her or yourself any favors by trying to refuse each other."

The older woman walked straight up to Regina's desk and leaned on it with both hands referencing Regina's jealousy of her and Emma together. "You know… if it's not me. It will be someone else. She wants _you,_ Regina. Don't take the affections of your True Love lightly and give her to someone else. You will only suffer for it." As a parting shot, Mal added, "And I thought you were through with suffering."

Regina's gaze followed the woman's footsteps as they left her office and she rested her head against the back of her chair in disquiet introspection. She just wanted to do the right thing and she had not had much practice at doing that in her life. Always feeling like her destiny was not hers to take but something other's pushed her towards, she found herself with the ability to choose, but the choice was heavy and the cost was high.

She did not know when Emma's presence in her life had become just as important as Henry's and like her son, Regina knew that if she ever lost Emma, it would devastate her beyond all belief. It would undoubtedly be enough to send Regina spiraling back into the darkness and she knew that without Emma, she would not be able to come back from it so easily.


	8. Lily Sticks Her Foot in Her Mouth

_**Chapter Summary:** Lily joins Emma at Granny's for a fried, cheesy lunch but ends up spilling the beans._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight: Lily Sticks Her Foot in Her Mouth**_

She chose a booth this time in the back of Granny's, hoping that no one would disturb her. When she sat at the counter, people felt more inclined to sit next to her and strike up conversation, but Emma was in no mood to talk about the town and what was happening at the Sheriff's Station. Truth was, nothing was happening. Not at the station, not in town, and not with her love life.

After their little scandal at City Hall, Regina had withdrawn back into her shell and was avoiding her again. It was always thus, this dance between them; one step forward, two steps back. Emma was amazed she felt caught up at all with the object of her desire.

Granny came by with a tray. "Hmmm," commented the elderly woman, setting items in front of the woeful Sheriff. "A hot fudge sundae, with a side of _bacon_ , requested to be sticking out of the top. Weird…" The grey haired woman clucked her tongue and placed the heaping basket that was left on the tray in front of Emma. "And a basket of onion rings, though I know they're just going to end up in your ice cream."

"Probably," Emma shrugged absently and continued to build a pyramid with creamer cups.

Sighing, Granny shook her head and made her slow leave while pondering aloud, "Here we go again."

Left on her own, Emma finished erecting her structure, inattentively grabbed the top onion ring off the pile and bit into it, the heat of it scalding her tongue. Dropping it and spitting the bitten morsel back into her basket, she complained, "Hot, hot, _hot!"_

"I was going to ask for one of those, but now I think I'll pass." Lily Page, Emma's old childhood friend, who they later learned was Maleficent's daughter, slipped into the opposite side of the booth, inspected the basket of onion rings and then stole the one on the end, that hadn't been touched by the spat out pieces. "Maybe I'll just take _this_ one." The long haired brunette grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and laid it out for her stolen food. "Wow! Fresh out of the fryer. These _are_ hot!"

"You'd better have a good reason for coming over here and stealing my food, Page," Emma half joked. "You know better than anyone how territorial us foster kids get about food."

Lily gave a silent chuckle and nodded, "But us foster kids know how to seize an opportunity when it presents itself," and before Emma could stop her she grabbed another unsoiled onion ring.

"What-? What do you want? Get your _own_ food."

"My appetite isn't as big as yours apparently? Sulking, Swan? What? No fries?"

No sooner had it been said than Granny swung by and dropped a basket of fries off too. "A side of fries and some Ranch dressing on the side." Granny looked at the table's new patron. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee and see if I can _sneak_ a couple of the Sheriff's fries away."

"I will break your fingers, I swear to God."

Granny lifted her eyebrows at Emma's threat but Lily took it for the quip she knew it was, but all the same she looked at Granny and changed her mind. "Geez! On second thought, I will have a side of the Mozzarella cheese sticks with the marinara sauce." She pinned Emma with a knowing look and said, "Emma can't resist fried cheese. She'll want to steal one of mine and then I can threaten to break _her_ fingers."

"You'd owe me for the two onion rings you stole."

"Oh and Granny?" Lily smiled at Emma, "Can you bring me a side of fries with melted _cheese_ on top?"

"I hate you," Emma retorted immediately to Lily.

Granny looked from one young woman to the other, for both were fixing each other with a challenging glare. "You two are nuts." Then, she disappeared to put Lily's order in.

"So… who are we binging for? The Evil Queen?"

"Can it with the 'evil', Lily. She's not like that anymore."

Biting into the first _lifted_ onion ring, Lily teased, "I bet she's plenty evil in the sack…" Emma's jaw clenched and Lily rejoiced. "Oh too fun!"

"Shut up." Emma shoveled a bite of her sundae into her mouth.

"Oh come on. You have so got this in the bag. I figure you probably give her a few good nudges and she's all yours."

"Regina's more complicated than that."

"Well, duh… all the best relationships are, Emma. Would you really want it to be easy? You'd be bored within a week."

In the next few minutes, Granny delivered Lily's cheese fries and Lily took great enjoyment lifting a fry and showing Emma the drippy string of cheese, stretching from the fry to the heap on the plate. As she chewed it, Emma growled.

"You've got cheese on your chin, dufus."

"Oh my God!" Lily's eyes rolled to the back of her head blissfully as she showed off sheer delightfulness for her food. " _So_ good."

"You suck, Lily." The brunette giggled and ate another cheese fry as a basket of mozzarella sticks were placed between them. Emma reached for a fried cheese stick and Lily slapped her hand. "Ow! I think we've established that you owe me." Lily consented and Emma took _two._

"Hey thief!"

"The second one is for slapping me." Emma smirked and then joked. "Just so you know, I hope all the cheese gives you really bad _gas_ later."

"I'll fart in your direction."

They ate quietly and Emma had smashed some onion ring into her sundae. "My mom thinks I eat like a teenage boy."

Lily chuckled, "Your mom doesn't know what's good. Who knew that bacon and ice cream would be good together?"

"Right?" Emma asked as if she and Lily were the only sane people on the planet. Ever since she had brought Lily back to Storybrooke they had mended their arguments of the past and gotten to know one another again and become good friends. She didn't have the same connection with Lily that she did with Regina. Regina still seemed to understand her and really _know_ her, but Lily knew her the longest out of everyone and they shared a like past, both being foster kids and having to deal with the lifestyle that the system brought them. "So…" the blonde crunched a piece of whipped cream laden bacon in her mouth. "Should I storm City Hall all _Richard Gere-like_ and swoop my _Debra Winger_ off her feet and carry her out of there?"

Lily pondered Emma barging into the mayor's office and carting Regina out of there, bridal style, like in the movie _An Officer and a Gentleman._ "Nah! You've got a set of arms on you, Emma, but there's too many fricken' stairs. You'll kill yourselves." Dipping a cheese stick in the red marinara sauce, Lily took a bite and then waved the bitten cheese stick in front of her. "How about Richard Gere in _Pretty Woman?"_

"What, like ride in on a limo with roses?"

"And shimmy up her fire escape," nodded Lily and then she wiggled her brows making the double sexual meaning known. Emma scowled at her and Lily babbled on, "Look at you, Emma… finally letting the inner gay out. I am so proud of you."

Emma snorted and smashed the last onion ring into her concoction, swinging her head from side to side in denial. "What would _you_ know about it?"

Lily's eyes boggled and her jaw dropped, "Well, as a former crush of yours, I think I'd know a great deal about it."

The blonde began choking immediately and grabbed her bottle of root beer to drink the lodged food down. "What?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh please, you know you liked me."

"I did not!"

"You so did! We had… a moment."

"We were, like, 14!"

"And you didn't know it yet but you liked girls. Don't act so surprised, Emma. I always knew."

Emma observed the woman across her eat another cheese topped fry. "How did you know?"

Lily shrugged, "I just knew."

"How?"

Lily halted and looked all around as if the answer would suddenly materialize in front of her face. "I don't know… it was a… vibe. Like, it felt like you were looking at me in a way that a guy would. I dunno."

"So maybe you were imagining it?"

Lily blinked at her, leaned in questioningly and stared into her eyes daring her to lie. "And was I?"

A beat passed as Emma held her breath. She grabbed a couple of her French fries and jammed them in her mouth and spoke with her mouth full. "Shut up."

"I knew it!" Lily snapped her fingers and then her smile thinned out but she still joked, "Hey Ems, you know, it happens to the best of them. I'm… well… I'm hot shit." Emma shook her head and lifted her eyes upward as if to insinuate that Lily was being ridiculous. Then, she had a moment of contemplation.

"I wonder if Regina knew."

"Does it matter? You want her. She wants you. Get together, get married and adopt 2.5 children."

"We have a kid already."

"You could have more. You could adopt. Or there's the Turkey baster method."

"Insemination?"

"Why not?" Lily took a mozzarella stick, sopped up some of the melted cheese on her fries and then dunked it in her marinara sauce mixing the orange and red sauces together. She popped it into her mouth relishing all the flavors and textures in her mouth.

"I suppose I could carry to term."

"There you go."

Emma was staring at her food while lost in thought about having babies with Regina. "Despite the reputation, Regina is actually really good with kids."

"So grab the Queen, Emma! Grab her and make her Mrs. Regina Swan!"

"Pfft… knowing Regina we'd keep Mills." Emma laughed into her root beer.

"Emma Mills?" Lily's face was scrunched up.

"Sounds a little boring."

"It sounds like an insurance agent."

Emma leaned her forearms on the table and considered it more fully. With an affirming nod of her head she suggested, "Swan-Mills would be alright."

"Are you kidding? Swan-Mills is _fucking perfect!"_

"Yeah, it's…" Emma smiled to herself and then with rushing clarity realized that she and Lily were actually talking about her marriage to Regina. "Wait a minute! What the _hell_ am I talking about?" Emma grabbed her beverage, took a swig and pointed the lip at Lily. "You stay away from me! I swear you're going to have me married and pregnant by the time we leave here."

And that was when they realized that they weren't alone. Standing at the end of the table with her hands folded in front of her was Regina, who had heard Emma's last few sentences.

"Regina!"

"Emma. Lily."

"Hi Regina." Lily beamed coyly making Emma want to smack her upside the head.

"Marriage and pregnancy… are congratulations in order?" Regina's question was cool as her eyes moved between the two younger women who were now awkwardly looking at each other. Regina knew that Emma and Lily were becoming close again and had a history with one another. Stumbling upon their conversation she was confused and unsure what to think. Mal's words resurfaced in her mind.

" _If it's not me, it will be someone else, Regina."_

Emma and Lily looked at each other and laughed uncomfortably. Lily stammered, "Us? What? Are you kidding me? We weren't talking about us."

"Really Regina," Emma explained, "It's not what…"

"Noooo," Lily waved emphatically. "We weren't talking about _me_ marrying Emma and putting her in the…" snort, "…you know… _family way_." Lily was too busy rambling that she did not see Emma tilt her head in bewilderment at her chosen words. "We were talking about _you_ doing it."

Everything stood still; the three women in the area and the air itself froze. Emma shut her eyes in mortification and Lily closed her teeth over her upper lip realizing her blunder. Regina however was stunned. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and when the silence just became more awkward, she looked to Emma, made a slight strangled sound in her throat and immediately turned, walking as quickly as her feet could take her out of the restaurant.

Lily chewed in the inside of her cheek expecting Emma's tirade but Emma sat still, wordlessly blinking at the food in front of her.

"Ems, I…"

"Lily…" Emma started slowly, quietly and deadly, "I am going to draw my gun… and _shoot_ you in the _face."_

"I'm _sorry,"_ Lily tried a reassuring smile that turned bigger, though she tried to hold it back. "I'm sorry!" It was a little funny after all and Lily had always had a knack for putting her foot in her mouth and getting herself into trouble, but ultimately she believed this was the best thing for Emma and Regina. "I'm sorry. At least… she knows though."

Emma shook her head.

"Emma…"

The blonde held both hands up to stop her and slid out of the booth and as Emma was nearing the door, Granny stopped by with the check.

"Where's she going?"

Lily held the check up and shouted at Emma as if this would make everything alright. "Lunch is on me!" The bell over the door sounded and Lily looked at the cost. "Good food, cheap. My kind of place."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** You've got to love Lily right? I so enjoy writing the friendship dynamic that is Emma Swan and Lily Page._

 _There is more to come "To Woo the Queen" to come! Please feel free to leave a review or comment. I love to hear from my readers and appreciate it so much! Now, on to Chapter Nine!_


	9. Tantrums and Heartbreak

_**Chapter Summary:** Henry confronts his mothers._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine: Tantrums and Heartbreak**_

"Emma!"

In a plume of purple smoke, Regina appeared in Emma's living room. Emma dashed in from the hallway with her tan leather jacket on one arm.

"Regina? I told you not to worry. He's probably with one of his friends somewhere. I called just to see if he was _with_ you."

Emma tried to keep her voice calm even though she had a sinking feeling that something was not right. When Henry did not come home and had been missing for hours, without so much as a phone call, she had gotten a little nervous as well and was on her way out to drive around town to see if she saw him with any of his friends. He was getting older, more defiant, and being in law enforcement, she knew that technically, in matters such as these, they say to wait 24 hours before notifying authorities of a missing child.

"I raised Henry better than that. _We_ raised Henry better." Emma was grateful for the acknowledgment of the last few years. "He knows not to _disappear_ without letting one of us know where he is."

"I'm sure he's fine." Emma glanced up at Regina and noticed how visibly shaken she was. She moved closer and put her arms around Regina, "Hey… come here…" pulling the brunette close Emma hugged her and soothed her until Regina was calm again and the brunette was thankful to be enveloped in the woman's arms. Regina was realizing in the last week that it was a place she enjoyed being; a place where she felt totally and completely safe.

They had not realized that they were so engrossed in their comforting of one another until they heard the front door slam and a loud groan. "Get a _room!"_

They sprung apart and Regina turned on her son. "Where have you been?"

Henry walked more into the room slipped his backpack off, set it on the floor and shrugged. "Around."

"Where around?" This came from Emma who put her hands on her hips. "I've tried calling you like crazy."

"I was up by the well."

"Henry, why didn't you tell Emma where you were going? Why didn't you send a message to anyone?"

The teenager walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "I didn't think anyone would care."

Regina and Emma shared a look and Emma huffed out, "Okay, kid. What's wrong?"

"Oh, so now people want to know how I feel about stuff? Now people want to be truthful?"

Regina folded her arms and then gestured to Emma between the two of them. "We're 'people'."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Yes," Regina informed Henry and took a seat next to him at the small dining table, "You know you can come talk to us, Henry."

"Okay." Henry looked at her and then to Emma, "How long have you guys been having sex?" Regina's mouth fell open and Emma took a deep breath. "So are you two, like, _lesbians_ now?"

"Henry…" Regina reached out to him but he leaned back, making it clear that he did not want to be touched.

"Yes." Emma came up putting her hands on the back of the chair opposite him and next to Regina.

Regina's attention snapped to the blonde who shrugged and said, "Maybe bi. I hate labeling myself, but I have been attracted to women for a long time now. I can't speak for your mom, but I can say, with absolute certainty, that I _love_ her and I want to be with _her."_

Henry fastened a scowl at his brunette mom, sitting beside him with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "And what about you? What do you want?"

Brown eyes fell to the table top as she thought it over. "I..." The pause made Emma nervous suddenly but seemed to make Henry angry. The teenager got up from his chair so hard and fast that he almost knocked it over.

"Everything was fine! We were getting along! I wasn't being pulled in different directions anymore! What happens if it doesn't work out? Are you going to try and _kill_ each other again? Get territorial over me? Try to get me to choose sides? Fuck that!"

The two mothers' surprised countenance splintered and Regina showed anger while irritation came from Emma.

"Henry Daniel Mills, you watch your language."

"No! FUCK that!"

"Hey!" Emma's reproach was firm and clear as she moved closer to both of them. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

"You guys are going to screw this up! And who's going to get stuck in the middle again? Me!"

Regina tried to pull him back by his shirt sleeve but he shook her off, stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door so hard, Emma thought it would come off its hinges.

After a long silence Emma reached out to Regina's shoulder but the brunette warded her of and got up from her seat. "No, don't."

"Regina, he'll cool down. The kid is almost 15. He's hormonal."

Regina walked toward the sofa with a palm plastered to her forehead and a fist on her hip thinking of all that just happened. "Emma, how can you be so calm?"

"You think this is _calm?"_ Emma's eyes bugged. "I feel like I want to kick his door down and give him _noogies_ until he apologizes to you."

"And you think that is good parenting?"

"I said I _felt_ like doing it. The _good parenting_ happens when I actually don't."

The blonde watched as the woman paced in front of her anxiously. Regina's back was rigid, the muscles in her neck were tense and there was a storm brewing across those beautiful facial features. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Uh-uh," Emma said stepping into her path, halting her and tilting her face to meet Regina's perturbed one. "You are not going there, Regina. Henry's mad, but once he cools down, you'll see, we can talk this out." She was about to turn on her heel, but the blonde stopped her. "He's hot headed and says things he doesn't mean when he's angry." Emma tried for humor, "I wonder where he gets it from."

She was rewarded with a small upturn of Regina's lips and the brunette argued, "He's _biologically_ yours."

Emma charmingly waved the remark off, "Nurture versus nature. I say he gets it from you." She was relieved to see the smile grow wider and it reached those gorgeous brown eyes, beckoning her to come closer. Slipping her palms over Regina's cheeks, the fingers threaded through dark hair and she cradled Regina's soft nape. She began to slowly massage Regina's neck, relieving some of the muscles that were stretched tight and when the brunette sobbed in gratitude softly, it spurred Emma to pull her slowly in closer. She wanted to taste those powerfully seductive lips.

Regina's hands came up to rest on her forearms, seeming to anchor her to the spot so she could move her head closer as well. She felt Emma's breath on her lips and heard Emma's encouragement. "There is nothing we can't handle, Regina, together."

 _Together._ Regina would not be alone anymore. She would have someone to sit with in front of the fire on cold nights and have someone else's heat to burrow into in bed at night. She would have someone else to cook for and laugh with and be around when Henry had his extracurricular activities at school. _Henry._ He was so angry. She suddenly remembered a 10 year old Henry looking at her with disappointing eyes, calling her the Evil Queen.

" _I found my REAL mom."_

" _You're EVIL."_

Her lips drew back an inch before Emma reached them and she extracted herself immediately from the embrace.

"Emma, I can't."

There was a pause and Emma sighed resignedly. "Can't or won't?"

"I… won't."

Regina has said it with such finality, it was like a punch in the gut and Emma found that she desperately wanted to keel over to relieve the ache she was feeling first in her chest and then in her middle. She shut her eyes tightly, willing herself not to cry.

"Emma," Regina began reaching out but did not touch her. What could she say? Emma had admitted to her, and to their son just now that she loved her and Regina had rejected her affections. Seeing the torment etched on Emma's face was too much to bear. Regina wanted to rip her own heart out so she did not have to feel this pain. Watching Emma's spirit fall, knowing that she was the reason for it, was intolerable. "I should go. Please tell Henry I will talk to him tomorrow."

Regina measured her steps, and did what she had to do for herself, for her son, for everyone. Reaching the doorknob she twisted it with a shaky hand and made sure to hold her composure together until she stepped out into the hall. There, she slumped against the nearest wall and let the tears fall before magically transporting back to her house where she was going to crawl into bed and cry until she fell asleep.

Emma stared into the kitchen, feeling like she was dying inside and how ridiculous was that? She had broken up with plenty in the past and nearly batted an eye lash. She and Regina weren't even dating and she wanted to bury herself under her covers and die or, well, lie there for days and maybe eat large tubs of ice cream. Looking at the freezer door, hoping somehow she had acquired x-ray vision, she wondered whether they had any ice cream in the house.

"Fuck."

It was going to take more than ice cream and onion rings to fix this.


	10. That's What Friends Are For

_**Chapter Summary:** Henry confides in his friends._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten: That's What Friends Are For**_

"So then what happened?"

A few days later, Henry looked into the curious faces of his three best friends and shrugged, "Then I went into my room."

They looked at each other now after the intense conversation they had just shared. The teenagers were at the park sitting at a picnic table. They were the only ones there. Nick was actually sitting on his skateboard, hugging his knees. Henry was sitting on top of the picnic table, high above everyone else with Paige and Ava sitting on either side of him on the bench. Ava sat back with her elbows resting on the table and Paige was drawing on her Converses with a ball point pen. The drawing looked quite artistic as the young teen was good at arts and crafts.

"Wow, Henry," Ava started in shock. "You were a real _asshole."_

"What?" Henry looked at Ava and then at Paige, who turned away at first but when she looked back at him it was with sympathetic eyes.

"It's just… this can't be news to you, right?" Paige implored with her gaze and Henry thought about what she was saying. "We've even joked about your moms checking each other out before."

Henry chewed the inside of his lower lip near the corner pensively. Nick did like to talk about how hot his moms were and how much hotter they would be together, usually earning him a punch in the arm from Henry and a giggle from the girls.

He thought about how his mothers looked when he walked in on them. Briefly, they looked… happy, really happy. Infused with guilt he slouched his shoulders.

"You want to know what I think," asked Nick and answered not waiting for confirmation. "I think when that asshat, Drew Lautner, started fucking with you yesterday and calling your moms 'dykes' you let him get to you. And then when he told you that his sister overheard your moms talking about marriage and pregnancy at the diner, you got jealous."

"Did not."

Paige put her hand on his leg supportively. "It's understandable Henry. I mean things were going so well. You had both your moms finally to yourself and maybe thinking of sharing them with another baby was a little _bumming?"_

Ava threw over her shoulder, not changing her lounging position, "Plus, sharing either one of them with the other must have really put your boxers in a twist. Apart, they're both _yours._ If they're together, you have to share them with one another."

Henry looked off into the distance and he inhaled slowly to try and slow his thoughts down so he could actually think and analyze things more clearly and he did not like what came to mind. He was a selfish prick.

"I've always had my mom to myself," Henry found himself confiding. He looked at his hands. "I was always her biggest and only concern."

"Uh, which mom are we talking about?" Nick frowned absently swatting his hack sack up in the air between his hands.

"Regina, Nick. Obviously. Focus," said his sister to whom he just made a face at.

"Then I had Emma, you know? My rea… I mean my _biological_ mom. And she wanted to get to know me and she just wanted to be with _me,_ you know?"

"Until she met that _dickwad_ pirate," Ava insulted. Neither one of the girls thought much of Killian Jones.

"Yeah but even with him… she wasn't thinking about making his favorite food or thinking about what he'd like all the time. I was still, you know…"

"Her little man?"

Henry snorted at Nick's remark and the girls smiled. Ava nudged her brother's foot as if to say "Good one".

"Fine, yeah. I was the main person in Emma's life."

"And then you saw the way she looks at Mayor Mills." They all looked at Paige and the girl shrugged and her ponytail swung a little as she shook her head. "It feels weird to call her Regina."

"At least we don't have to call her _Your Majesty_ anymore," Ava answered with a head tilt.

Nick smirked, "Though I do miss the clothes. The Evil Queen was _smokin'!"_ The teen on the skateboard threw the hacky sack in the air, but his sister kicked it up and Henry caught it and threw it back, hard, at him. "Hey!"

Ava frowned in the silence that followed and she looked at the others and then carefully looked at Henry. "And then there's the part about them being lesbians."

Henry sighed, but said quickly and truthfully. "I don't really care about that."

"You don't?" Three pairs of eyes studied him.

"No. I thought about it last night in bed and if Emma or Mom had told me they were in love with _other_ women, I wouldn't have minded. I mean I was surprised at first, but… I dunno. I guess it's like you all said. Those looks they used to give each other make a lot more sense now." He looked at all his friends and smiled, "Besides, you guys _know_ I am all for equality. I mean you guys are too, right?"

"Totally," Paige piped in, grinning and nodding.

"I'm good with it all," Nick said. "Live and let live. Love wins, and all that."

The only one who remained silent was Ava, who looked at her brother squinting in scrutiny at him. "Are you serious? You really think so."

"Yeah," Nick said and then his eyes widened. "You're not a giant homophobe are you?"

Ava looked away quickly and sighed.

"Oh crap! No way. Aves, you're usually sticking up for people and fighting for people's rights and shit."

Ava's jaw clenched. Paige and Henry bent to get a better look at her and they waited for her to respond. When she mumbled something, they asked her to say it again louder.

"I'm gay."

She had said it as Nick sent the hacky sack flying high into the air and it came down and bopped him on the top of his head as he stared at her. "What?"

The young teen with the unruly curly hair repeated herself. "I'm gay."

The only sounds that were heard were ones of birds chirping and the breeze blowing through the trees.

Nick glanced at her sideways, "Like _how_ gay?"

Ava pinned him with a derogatory look, "Like _SO_ gay! What the hell kind of question is that?"

Her brother had the good sense to flush and look flustered. He seemed to stammer and then he said. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Oookaaay, you're still my sister and I love you and even if you're gay you're still a great big pain in the ass."

Ava looked down and smiled then and Nick nudged her with his foot showing his full support of her.

Henry squeezed her shoulder with a genuine spread of his lips. He admired Ava for being strong and coming out and felt the shame at his behavior again feeling bad that his moms might have misinterpreted his upset and think he had a problem with their sexuality. That really was not the case. He just did not want to be stuck in the middle again.

Paige, who had a sentimental streak, got up from her seat a little misty eyed and came over to Ava, who was normally emotionally withdrawn. When she saw Paige open her arms Ava donned a terrified look. "What is she doing?"

"I am so proud of you, Aves. Come here."

"Christ." Ava reluctantly stood up, knowing this was the only way she was going to get this over with, and she allowed herself to be enveloped in a bear hug with her best friend. She snickered and smiled, patting the other girl on the back. "Thanks, Paige."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us? Have you had any crushes on my exes?" Nick guffawed loudly and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"No, Nick. Unlike you, I have standards. You and I have a very different taste when it comes to girls. And… I can say this because she allowed me if I was ever going to come out, but Taylor Danner?"

"Your friend? The chick with the rack?"

Ava shook her head at her brother. "She's my _girlfriend,_ Nick, which now makes it even _MORE_ inappropriate for you to address her as 'the chick with the rack'."

Nick blushed and nodded in agreement. "Riiiiiiight." But he beamed at his sister and complimentarily held out his fist which she knuckle-punched, "Nice!"

"Long live _Tava!"_ Paige pumped her fist.

Henry stood and jumped off the picnic table. "Where are you going, Henry?"

Henry looked at the horizon and then at his friends. "I need to do something. I messed up. I need to fix it."


	11. Time for a Little Heart to Heart

_**Chapter Summary:** Henry tries to make things right with both his mothers. Strong Swan Believer and Regal Believer chapter._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven: Time for a Little Heart to Heart**_

Henry charged into Emma's apartment with the front door slamming noisily. "Ma! Ma!" There was no answer, and he could have sworn Emma had told him she had today off. Could she be with Regina? He felt a stab of hope at that, but then he noticed her leather jacket draped on the dining chair. With a frustrated squawk, he stomped through the entire apartment. "Ma!"

He had thought maybe she was napping in her room, but her bed was tidily made and nothing was out of place, which was odd for Emma. For good measure, he even checked his bedroom, but no blonde mom there either. He slowly walked out to the open room that served as the living room and dining room. That was when he realized that everything was clean and well kept. Not a thing out of place. Not a speck of dust around the house.

Again he wondered if his mothers were together because it was rare to see Emma's apartment so… immaculately in order. He was confused. Did Regina and Emma make up and did Regina clean Emma's apartment? This had his other mom written all over it.

Blinking under a solid furrow of a brow, Henry allowed himself to acknowledge his thirst and went to the refrigerator to grab a can of soda. He was startled when Emma, hidden by the counter on her hands and knees, turned toward him, letting out a high-pitched noise when she saw him and jerking back in fright. She pulled the white ear buds out, letting the loud heavy metal rock music escape.

"Jesus, Henry!"

"Ma? What are you doing?"

Emma started wiping the floor again with her cloth. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning."

He fingered the tab on his can and studied her and the area around her. "You're cleaning the floor on your hands and knees? They have this thing called a _mop_ you know."

"Keep talking, smart ass. I've got another rag with your name on it."

The teen's mouth crumpled distastefully and he decided he had better not aggravate her too much. He would not even remind her that she had magic and probably did not need a cloth or a mop at all.

"You took the knobs off the stove."

"Yeah, well, they needed cleaning."

He noticed the sparkle and shine of each round knob on the counter and wondered if he should worry about the woman. This was taking cleanliness to a ridiculously obsessive level that not even Regina did.

"Um… I need to talk to you." Henry leaned his butt against the fridge door and popped the top on the can. "D'ya got a second?"

"Actually I haven't gotten to scrub the inside of the oven yet." Who was this alien and what did she do to his mother?

"Ma, it's pretty important."

Something in his tone had Emma glancing up and surveying him carefully. She took in his soft and sincere speech, the way he still fiddled with the tab on the can and the way he was moving his jaw contemplatively from side to side. There was a mother-son heart to heart coming up in the next five minutes.

Quickly, Emma took stock of her emotions wondering whether she could do a personal, confidential talk with anyone right now. Henry needed her though so she would push her own issues aside for him momentarily. "Yeah… okay."

Erecting herself with just a tiny groan, her body informing her that she had physically done quite a lot around the apartment today, she stood to her full height in a pair of tattered faded jeans and a black and white sleeveless baseball tee with _"I hope your day is as nice as my butt"_ written on the front. She only wore the shirt to do chores in.

"I thought you were going to burn that."

"This? I got this as a gag gift from the girls when we lived in New York," Emma explained of the friends they had made.

"Yeah I remember, but it's kind of… embarrassing. Moms don't wear stuff like that."

Emma chuckled and joked, "That's Regina. She's the mom who always behaves appropriately. _I'm_ the mom that gets to embarrass the crap out of you." Henry raised his eyes in exasperation and was motivated even _more_ now to fix this and get his two moms together. Henry smiled at that. The first thing Regina would do is burn that shirt.

She pointed behind him. "Mind if I get one of those too?"

Henry looked from her pointed finger to his soda and he moved swiftly, "Oh yeah… sure. I took the last Grape though." One of the perks of being at Emma's was the amount of flavored sodas she had in the refrigerator. His Ma liked Coke, everyone liked Coke, but in _her_ refrigerator she would rather have flavored sodas, different and unusual ones that were not always popular to get in restaurants, like cream soda, grape, pineapple, orange, strawberry among a few, and of course Emma's favorite, root beer.

"Pineapple it is!" Emma closed the door, led Henry into the living room and sat at the end of the sofa while he plopped down unceremoniously on the other end, sitting with a leg tucked underneath him. After a beat, not wondering how to open the discussion, Emma saved the silence and said, "Just spit it out, Henry. You know you can talk to me about _anything."_

He nodded, knowing that was true. They really could talk about anything. Taking a deep breath, he blurted out on an exhale, "It's about you and Mom."

"Okay," Emma stood up quickly, "Good talk. Back to the oven."

"Ma!"

Emma turned reluctantly and peered down at him and his gaze darted from her eyes to the couch cushion and back. The blonde sat again with a capitulating groan. When Henry knew he had her full attention, he began his apology. "I'm sorry for the other night. I was a real _dick."_

Smirking, Emma's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Yeah, you were."

"I was out of line. Disrespectful. A real prick…"

"Keep going," Emma took a sip of the can she just popped open. "I'll tell you when to stop."

"The point is I said some things that I regret, but most of all I regret that maybe there was a misunderstanding."

Emma watched her son sincerely apologize and work through his feelings. It still amazed her sometimes how grown up the kid could be. Yes, he was a little shit the other night, but he still had more refinement at 15 than she had. _Because of Regina._ She gave a lamenting sigh into her soda can. She swore she would not think of Regina today. She purposely kept herself busy so as _not_ to think of Regina today. So what if she had _still_ kept on thinking about Regina today at every turn.

"I don't care that you like women."

She smiled into her can and then at him.

"I wouldn't care if mom liked women either." Her smile diminished just a little. "I… I just…" Henry took another deep breath and got to the heart of the matter. "I got jealous. And then selfish because I didn't think I could share you with each other."

Emma frowned at him and Henry continued. "If you were dating other people, you both would still be _mine_ , you know? I mean if you were with your guy…er, girl, I'd still have mom. And if she was with someone else, I'd have you. But if you two were together…"

"You thought you'd have nobody."

"Stupid, right?"

"Aw, Henry." She placed a reassuring palm on his knee. Regina was right again. She had not thought about how Henry would feel about things. How he would be affected.

"But I was so busy thinking about myself that I didn't think about how you two felt."

Emma was not sure she wanted to hear anymore. It wasn't going to make a difference anyway. _You could lead the queen to love, but you can't make her leap._

"Henry, it's okay. Really. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

He brightened and the grin on his face was just adorable to Emma. She loved her son. There was nothing she would not do for him.

"So you'll go and talk to mom? Make up and we'll all be okay?"

 _Except that._ Emma sighed. She would not do that for him.

"We're already okay." It was true from a certain point of view. She was still heartbroken that she and Regina could not be more, but they were still in each other's lives at least; still the Sheriff and the Mayor. They were still Henry's mothers and they functioned well as that. They didn't _need_ to be something more… though Emma desperately wanted to be. And if Regina started dating someone new again… well, she would just have to deal with that when she got there.

"Ma. Ma!"

"What?"

"You're crushing your can."

"What?" She looked down and found her fingers pressing the sides of the can rather forcefully. It was thinking of Regina seeing someone else that had her on edge. Regina kissing someone else. She leaned over and slammed the can roughly down on the coffee table and Henry jerked his head back at the loud sound.

"I don't understand. I… I don't have a problem with you and Mom being together."

"Yeah, but she does."

"Because of me?" Guilt niggled at him again and it felt like the bottom of his stomach was sinking.

Emma snickered lightly at her poor son's conscience-stricken expression and patted his leg yet again and truthfully replied, "She likes to _hide_ behind you, Henry, but this is something else." Emma's mouth thinned out sadly, "Something that runs a lot deeper."

"Well…" Henry wasn't ready to give up. Why should his mothers? "Change her mind!"

"Henry…"

"No, Ma. Mom's just scared. When she gets scared, she builds walls. You know she does. We can't let her trap herself in there. She'll never be happy." Henry was suddenly scared for Regina. The thought of his mother never truly being happy made his chest hurt. "If anyone can break her walls down, you can. You've done it before."

"Regina was very clear, Henry. She wasn't willing… that she didn't want…"

"Bullshit!"

Emma's eyes flashed and her lips parted in censure, "You know, that's enough. Regina's right. I let you swear way too much."

"It aptly describes the way I feel and 'bull _sugar'_ doesn't quite cover it."

Emma blinked at him. "You really are a wise ass."

"I'm pretty sure being a good role model isn't telling someone not to swear and then using a swear word right after."

" _Ass_ is not a swear word… anymore."

"I bet Mom would argue the point."

"Well, I'm a mom too so that means I can swear and you can't." Henry crossed his arms and Emma raised her eyebrow. "Are we done here? I'm about to get up close and personal with the oven."

"You should be getting up close and personal with Mom," Henry muttered under his breath.

"Uh-uh!" Emma held her finger up and was about to get up when Henry grabbed her wrist and then got up with her.

"Just go talk to her. She loves you, Ma." He noticed Emma soften at that last part. "She thinks about you all the time. You know, I never let myself really notice it, but now I see it. She's always talking about you. And when you come over for dinner she makes sure she has your favorite foods waiting. That's how she _loves."_ He cursed himself inwardly. "Damn, I was so stupid."

"No. You're not. Henry. Things don't always work out the way we want them to. But you _know_ that I will _always_ be there for you _and_ Regina. Always."

He let her pass him; let her hand drag over his shoulder attempting to remove any doubt and fear. He looked around the living room downheartedly and then slowly escaped to his bedroom to think.

The afternoon light filtered through the blinds as he closing his door quietly. Henry launched himself onto his bed and curled an arm behind his head. He had to fix this. He just had to.

[X]

Later on, he used his key in the door to 108 Mifflin, knowing that the house was charmed to let only him or Emma in without invitation. He knew that because his mom had told him. It was evening now and the house was dark and silent. He took the few steps up into the foyer quietly and nearly tripped over a beige pump. _Weird._

Scooting the shoes away, he tentatively continued into the house and looked into the study, lit by the roaring fire in the hearth. The couch had a blanket draped haphazardly over it and the sofa table was messy with a few baubles, a couple of books and a candle on it. The next room he passed was the living room that was bathed in darkness. It was too early for the shades to be drawn and he wondered whether they had been closed all day.

Henry stepped into the kitchen and noticed the sink full of dirty dishes and metal baking sheets filled with cookies lying all over the counter and one baking sheet in particular was overrun with round black burned ones. He picked up a normal looking cookie, weighed it in his hand and intended to take it with him to search the house, always enjoying Regina's baked goods. However, once he bit into it, a strangled sound dropped from his mouth. The cookie was hard and tasteless. It was unthinkable, because Regina's baking was flawless, but did his mom forget to put sugar in it?

Dropping the bitten cookie on the counter he went to inspect the rest of the downstairs, noticing that in some places things were in disarray and he frowned because Regina was nothing if not… well, near perfect. Everything had a spot. Everything had its own place. 108 Mifflin was never cluttered or unkept.

He thought of Emma's spotless apartment and looked around at Regina's untidy house and snorted to himself, joking that maybe he had fallen through a magic portal to Opposites Land.

He took the steps one by one and entered the upper landing. In order to prevent startling Regina, who would not hesitate to hex him, like he had startled Emma, Henry called out into the hallway. "Mom?"

"Henry?" he heard from her bedroom and so he walked at a faster pace toward her. He peeked his head into the door and discovered Regina sitting atop her bed in a pair of grey sweats and a zip hoodie, his zip hoodie.

"Mom? Are you… okay?" He was not sure. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, no make-up, surrounded by what seemed like a collection of things lying about, all in a disorderly state. Old photographs, some of his old crayon drawings, just old mementos.

"Yes, Sweetheart. I'm…" she faltered, "… fine. Just taking a walk down Memory Lane."

He blinked at her and then smiled. "That's my Darth Vader hoodie."

"Hmm?" Regina looked up from a photograph and then back down at herself. "Oh. I found it in the clean laundry. It was cold and this was nice and big so I put it on. Hope you don't mind."

"Mind? My mother, the Queen, in Darth Vader gear? I feel like I should take a picture."

"Don't you dare! Obviously I didn't expect anyone to _see_ me in it." She realized what she said and came to attention. "Why are _you_ here? Why aren't you at Emma's?"

"I was afraid she'd make me _clean."_

Regina blinked in puzzlement. "I beg your pardon?"

Henry dropped onto the end of her bed and laid out on his side facing her. "You must have done more than just make her fall in love with you. She's _cleaning."_

"I… I didn't _make_ her do anything."

"Come on, Mom." Henry propped his head on his palm and smirked at her. "I was there. I was ten. I wasn't blind." Then, he began to imitate her. "'You will _rue_ the day, Miss Swan,' and then you'd look at her in a way that made her _want_ to rue the day."

He caught the blush. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"You know… I was so young, I didn't _quite_ get it." At Regina's frown he added, "Why you were always… _leaning_ in when you talked to her." He picked up a picture of him and his mom at one of his birthday parties. He released it onto the bed. "I get it now."

Regina scoffed placing some photos in an envelope and said absently. "And _what_ do you _get?"_

"That you two were _hot_ for each other even then."

He was satisfied when her head whipped up and her mouth opened on a choking sound and then abruptly closed.

 _Don't give her a chance to rebut, just hit her with all you've got_.

"That's what I'm here for. To apologize for my behavior the other night and tell you that I think it's a great idea for you and Emma to be together. You _belong_ together and nothing would make _me_ happier."

 _Okay, that may have been a bit much, to take advantage of her motherly nature. But all is fair in love._

Henry would play dirty if it meant his moms could be together and be happy.

She stared at him, processing all of what he had just said and then she shook her head as if waking herself up, "Thank you Henry. I appreciate your apology, but Emma and I decided that it would be best if we just remained friends."

 _Bullshit._ But Henry was not about to swear at a mother twice in one day. If Emma had not like his dropping that particular word, Regina certainly wouldn't.

"It didn't seem that way to me."

The way he said it had Regina's face twisting in concern. "Why? Is Emma alright?"

"She's scrubbing the house wearing a lovesick puppy face."

"Oh." Regina couldn't help but smile slightly at that, thinking that the woman was probably just as miserable as she was today. Regina had even called in sick to work and she was never too sick to go to work.

"Mom." When her gaze met his again, Henry simply suggested. "Call her."

There was a thoughtful pause. Regina scratched the back of her ear hesitantly and took a long intake of breath. Should she call Emma? _Probably._ Did she want to call Emma? _Yeeeeahh._ Did she want to hear Emma's voice? _Absolutely!_ "No." Regina seemed to think it over and shook her head adamantly. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, Henry… Emma and I…" Regina wore a sad expression. "We would never work out."

Henry furrowed his brow and challenged, "Why?"

Regina was ill-prepared for his questioning. "Because…" _Because why?_ "Because she and I… well… we're just two very different people."

"Oh…" Henry nodded and shot back sarcastically, "…where as you and all the other people you dated were very similar." Henry added a mocking raised eyebrow for good measure.

His mother gave him a very slim humorless smile. "I think I liked it better when you weren't talking to me."

"So, what's the _real_ problem? It's not _me,_ right? Because I want to go on record saying that I am on the bandwagon. The big, crazy, loud _Swan Queen_ bandwagon."

"Swan Queen?"

"I've decided that's your couple name."

"What is it with _you_ and naming things?"

"It's fun."

"Well, I wish you would _name_ the day you're going to do all your laundry. Your room is a _pigsty."_

"I'm a teen, Mom! It's part of the program."

"Uh-huh! I was never as messy as you when I was a teenager."

Henry thought of Cora. "That's because I had a grandma who was completely bananas."

Regina snorted looking at a few photos, "You _still_ have a grandma who's completely bananas."

Henry burst out in laughter, "I'm going to tell her you said that."

Regina rolled her eyes and pinned him with a daring glare. "Like I care."

"Mom, you're evading the subject."

"That's my boy, using big words."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Emma!"

"Henry!" Regina covered her eyes wearily.

Henry moved up and pulled her hands down and looked her in the face meaningfully. He searched her eyes and he could see the love in them; for him _and_ for Emma. He had never had to worry. Regina Mills had so much love inside her, his mother was capable of loving him and Emma both. "Mom," his tone was flat but his countenance was pleading. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love Emma, like _love her-_ love her,and I will leave you alone."

He leaned back then giving her some space and awaited her reply. Regina flipped her hair back, rolled her neck as if to stretch it and focused on her son. "I…"

Henry had always had beautiful eyes. She remembered him as a baby when he had first opened them to gaze upon her. They were truthful, inspiring, and they never failed to see the absolute best in people. Those eyes loved her and trusted her. She couldn't lie to them. She could lie to herself, but not to those eyes.

"I… think… that since you're here you should go clean your room a little bit."

His first reaction was one of displeasure but then he realized that Regina could not deny her love for Emma. This was a start and he felt he got through to her.

"You know what, fine. I'll do that."

"Good. And for that I'll give you some cookies to take home with you."

He was already standing before her when he awkwardly lifted the waistband of his pants as if stalling to tell her the truth about her cookies, though how she could not know they tasted horrible, he was uncertain. "Mom… no offense, but for the first time ever… your cookies _suck."_ He laughed at her blush and the shake of her head. "But don't worry. I won't tell Ma that thinking of _her_ threw you off your game."

She could have denied it but did not. "Much appreciated." He was about to leave but stopped and studied her. "What?" She followed his gaze, looking questioningly at her torso.

"Hang on. Just a minute." Her son walked over to her and started to tuck her hair into the collar of his sweatshirt and the next thing she knew he was pulling the hood over her face! That's when she noticed the dark mesh eye-holes of the mask. He then zipped the sweatshirt all the way up, encasing her entire head in the Darth Vader hood. Through the tinted eye holes, Regina watched Henry pull his phone out of his back pocket, while humming the Darth Vader theme, and took a picture. "Classic, Mom." And then he scurried out of the room before the pillow she threw could reach him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** At the end of Chapter 9, Henry got a little hate from readers that I hope by now, his motivations are better understood. This is actually the first fic I've written where Henry is not 100% for Swan Queen or trying to matchmake them. It was a fresh take on it. His concerns seem very plausible and real. Don't you think?_


	12. Crossed Signals and Self Realizations

_**Chapter Summary:** Emma has an unusual run-in with Maleficent. Regina finds clarity and understanding from an unlikely source._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Crossed Signals and Self Realizations**_

Regina took purposeful strides down Main Street after having spent the last few hours at home giving herself a pep talk while she dressed and got ready for work. Since her discussion with Henry the other night, Regina had reflected on her relationship with Emma Swan and had come up with the following conclusion: she needed Emma in her life. Something had happened in the last week, something that made it impossible for her just to go back to the way things were before.

She missed Emma. She missed their easy going banter and how effortless it was to just exist around each other. She missed seeing the blonde's crooked smile and those damned adorable dimples of hers. Never willing to admit it out loud, Regina also missed Emma keeping her in line and calling her out on her nonsense. She _was_ the formal Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest. Sometimes it was nice to know that someone was keeping an eye on her. Especially if they were bewitching green eyes that haunted her dreams. Admittedly with a sigh, the brunette acknowledged that she now missed the younger woman in a different way than before. Regina missed Emma's scent on her clothes, something she did not realize she needed in her life until all this had happened.

It was nonsensical for her and Emma not to speak to each other and pretend that everything was fine between them. They'd been through too much and come too far to let things be this stilted between them.

And then there was Henry, who for the last two days made sure to txt message her Emma's daily itinerary. Where she was going, what she was doing, when she'd be home, when she'd be home _alone_ and "Mom, I won't home for _hours_ so you two could have some potential _alone_ time…" which she had replied quickly back with "Cut it out!" and to stop, as the kids would say, "pimping" Emma out to her. It was awkward and weird.

While she could admit how much she missed Emma and allowed herself to see that she has feelings for the woman, she was not foolish enough to overlook her own issue. The brunette was still terrified to love, or more befitting, terrified to _lose_ and she was not sure how she was going to address this, but she really did want to see Emma again and maybe they could… _could what?_ Crossing the street, she got her answer that maybe they could put their heads together and do what they did best, figure out an answer to the problem.

Turning onto the walkway of Granny's Diner, she proceeded up the steps and halted when she identified Emma standing at the counter. This was the first time she had seen the blonde in days and her insides seemed to be rejoicing at the sight of the town sheriff. Dressed in usual Emma Swan attire, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a red collarless blouse underneath a light brown leather jacket. The woman was a sight for sore eyes and Regina couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

Suddenly a little tense, Regina looked behind her, taking a deep breath, to make sure that she was not obstructing anyone's path. Her heart was telling her to open the door but her head was telling her to make a run for it. Don't take the risk. _You'll lose her and then what?_ She clutched at the door handle and looked up to uncover Maleficent sidling up to Emma and delivering a seductive mega-watt smile, the kind Regina knew all too well. They seemed familiar with each other somehow and Regina got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She blew out the breath she was holding and gripped the door handle even tighter, amazed that the thing did not come off in her hand, but then squinted her eyes in astonished disbelief when she saw Maleficent fondling Emma! Regina observed Emma smile and then turn to say something to Mal and the older blonde beamed even wider and stared at Emma's lips as if wanting to taste them.

Regina gulped and stared. She certainly had not expected this. Had she gone too far? Had she pushed Emma away? Was she too late?

[X]

Maleficent was sitting at a back table perusing the town newspaper when she saw Emma walk in. Smiling to herself, she looked down and continued reading after she took notice of the blonde placing her breakfast order, to-go, at the counter.

"Sure thing," she heard the attractive Ruby Lucas say, "Three eggs scrambled, shredded cheddar on top, bacon, hash browns and two pancakes. Jeez, Em, I don't know where you put it all." The long brunette haired waitress tore the check off her order pad and instructed Emma to have a seat while she waited.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll be sitting all day today."

Maleficent's gaze was drawn to the sheriff's backside and as she sipped her coffee she had to admire the woman's body. However despite her claims to Regina, Emma Swan really was not her type. She had a thing for brunettes and as if to remind herself of that, she found herself appreciating Ruby's curves instead. _Very impressive._ She suddenly wondered whether she might convince Miss Lucas to engage in a little _dragon-wolf_ _liaison_ ; the thrill of the chase, either being the chaser or chasee and perhaps they could both end up naked in the forest somewhere.

It was these thoughts entertaining her when she looked up and caught Regina peering into the restaurant at Emma, like a child peeking into a candy store. _Oh for goodness sakes, Regina._ Her old friend looked apprehensive, uncertain but yet wholly in love with the blonde at the counter whenever her brown eyes connected with her.

Shaking her head and exiting her booth quickly, Maleficent decided it was time to act. No more nice dragon. She was in a fiery, pursuant mood anyway.

Stepping up beside Emma, she greeted her with a winning and enticing grin from ear to ear. "Hello, Sheriff Swan."

Emma turned to look at the woman sharply dressed in her customary expensive looking business attire. "Good morning, Maleficent. You're looking..." pausing, she eyed the woman from top to bottom and smirked, "… like the cat that's about to eat the canary." She frowned at the older woman, noticing that Mal was really putting on the charm and Emma wondered suddenly if _she_ was the _canary._

Sensing that Regina's gaze was on both of them now, Maleficent outwardly flirted in gesture but her tone was less than. "Oh don't be so suspicious, Sheriff. I've just come to lend a hand."

Emma turned back to the counter's edge smiling, thoroughly confused with the woman's body language. She began to count the money in her wallet and snorted. _Lend a hand, my ass!_ And that's when she felt it. That glide of a hand whispering down her lower back and cupping her bottom.

Blinking, she thought she was not going to give Maleficent the satisfaction of a reaction, so she kept her cool, turned and smiled, "Mind telling me what your hand is doing on my ass?"

"Do you trust me, Sheriff?"

"Hell no."

"Well, you need to at this moment because you could very well be thanking me soon."

"Uh-huh." Emma nodded dubiously, only her eyes shifting downward. "Squeeze and you die."

That caught Mal's attention and the older more experienced woman could not help but be genuinely playful now. "I wouldn't challenge me in the mood I'm in, Sheriff. I just _might_ squeeze and you just might like it." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina fuming. "I'm about to help you get the girl."

"What?" Emma took out a few bills from the leather bi-fold and then stuck the wallet back in her pocket. "Maleficent, I haven't got time for your riddles. I've got a town of fairytale characters and magical beings to handle."

"What about Regina?"

That caught Emma's focus and a brief look of sadness crossed her features and Maleficent found herself sympathizing with the long haired blonde. "We've decided _not_ to take things to the next level."

" _Regina_ decided, you mean."

"Either way, it's pretty much dead in the water."

Mal kept her eyes from rolling and smiled even more seductively. Bringing both hands up to finger the lapels of the sheriff's brown leather jacket – _how many leather jackets did the woman own? –_ she pulled the Sheriff closer ignoring the high, annoyed lift of Emma's eyebrow. Luckily Regina could only see the younger woman's back. "All I need is just another minute. I'm sure of it."

Emma regarded the woman's strange behavior. What was even more peculiar was that she got the feeling that the woman was coming on to her, but… not. Blinking in befuddlement, Emma threatened, "I have a drug test kit in my car, and I am _not_ afraid to use it."

Mal's face dropped as she viewed Regina angrily flee the scene. _Damn it!_ She was sure that Regina would come bursting in and take possession of what was hers. She swore vehemently causing the sheriff to wince a little uncomfortably, never having heard that kind of language from the woman before. Groaning in discontent, Mal waved the younger blonde off dismissively and ordered. "You may go."

Emma looked around the dinner wondering if she was somehow being _punk'd._ Any moment, she expected Lily to jump out of somewhere and shout, "Gotcha!" She looked back at Maleficent detecting the other woman's clear irritation but seemingly not with her. _The woman is nuttier than a Snickers bar._

Before Emma could address it, Ruby appeared with a white plastic bag."Here you go, Emma. Straight off the grill. _Piping hot."_

"Piping _hot_ indeed," Emma heard from Maleficent who was ogling Ruby now from head to toe and _this_ interest appeared to be genuine.

Shaking her head clear of the entire situation, she handed Ruby payment, wanting to get out of there post-haste, "Keep the change, Rubes." For a fleeting second, she wondered if she should stay but decided that whatever was going on, Ruby could take care of herself and Maleficent was just too disconcerting for her liking today.

As she walked away, she heard Mal ask Ruby lasciviously, "So, Miss Lucas… have you ever ridden a dragon?" Immediately, she heard Ruby's choked reply and mentally saw the bemused expression that was sure to be on the werewolf's face.

"Wow!" Emma silently mouthed with bugged out eyes, stepping even further away from it all. Mal was Ruby's puzzle now. As she trotted down the stairs outside, Emma encountered her friend and Maleficent's daughter, Lily, strolling up the walk.

"Hey, Ems.

"Hey, Lil."

"What's going on?" The young brunette asked as Emma passed her.

"I think your mother's in heat."

Lily halted and turned back around in bafflement and queried with a furrow to her brow, "What?" But it was too late. Emma had disappeared.

[X]

Regina stepped out of the large conference room, clutching her soft black leather portfolio in front of her, waiting for the Sheriff's deputy to exit. David Nolan, Emma's father, walked out of the room with a few others, jovially shaking their hands and clapping them on the backs in farewell.

"David," she said in patient greeting, though her curiosity was bubbling beneath the surface.

He afforded her his usual charming smile and brightly hailed her. "Regina! Great meeting."

She was not, however, in the mood to mince her words or dole out pleasantries. "Where's Emma?"

"I thought I had explained all that. She couldn't make it, which is why I was here in her place." If he knew anything had or was going on between them, the sandy haired Deputy did not let on.

"Yes, I heard what you _said_ in the meeting but I expect the _Sheriff_ to attend these gatherings," she snapped waspishly.

He shrugged and mild-manneredly answered, "I guess she had something else to do."

 _Or someone._ Regina had not realized she had said the words aloud until David questioned perplexingly, "What?"

Regina's response was to come to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, give him a blank expression, turn and quickly flee. His footsteps after her dismayed her and her pace sped up.

"Regina!"

If there was a dignified way to break out in a dead run in her fuchsia colored dress and high stiletto heels, she would have. "Not now, David."

"But Regina, wait!"

For any innocent eyes out in the hall, the mayor and the Sheriff's deputy looked like a couple of children playing a weird sort of brisk-walking tag. As she drew closer to her office, Regina bolted and David easily sprinted after her, wedging his foot in her office door before she could close it completely. The bright charming grin the man wore earlier, turned into a smug, self-approving one and she very much wanted to punch it off him. Suddenly, it all became too much.

"Forget it. I don't want to talk about Emma, David," she swiveled on her heel and moved further into the room not seeing the frown he wore as he followed her inside. "I could care less about what she is doing or _who_ she is doing it with. I'm over it. So what if I've been able to think of nothing else except how I feel about her these past two days, but you know what? She can _canoodle_ with whomever she wants. So if you've come to mock me for my feelings, you can haul your ass right back outside and leave me alone."

The man scrutinized her stance, peeped outside the Mayor's door, glad to see that no one was around, and closed it giving them some privacy.

 _So it's like that, is it?_ David observed his once enemy cross her arms, glare at him, and then stubbornly look off to the side completely agitated and yet also agonized, a same look he had seen on his daughter for the last few days. He shook his head and bet that avoiding Regina had been the _real_ reason she wanted him to go to City Hall this morning in her stead.

"I have not come to _mock_ you, Regina."

"Oh? Well, why else would you chase me all over City Hall?"

He blinked expressionlessly at her, slowly reached into the stack of files he had with him and revealed a full-size yellow envelope. "The documents that the Mayor _demanded_ that the Sheriff's Department deliver before noon today."

Holding them out to her, he watched as her eyes dropped from his face to the envelope. A muscle quirked in her jaw and he could tell the instant that she tried to avoid the issue by standing at her full regal stature. _Oh goody, here comes the Queen._ He was well versed in dealing with this side of her, but because this was about his daughter, he was not going to let this go the same way practically all their conversations went; with her thinking she had the upper hand, because he gathered that this was way too important.

She snatched the paperwork out of his hand and it looked like she was going to dismiss him, but David quickly turned the tables on Regina, grabbed the envelope back, dumped it with his other files on the Mayor's visitor chair and seized her hand, ignoring the squeak she made and dragged her with him to the set of couches near the fireplace. Once they had arrived, he used, what he hoped was his best fatherly voice, but really what did he know? One kid was 30 and the other one did not know snack from snot right now. "Sit."

"Um, excuse me, _Deputy,_ I am not some Pomeranian you can…"

"Regina! _Sit!"_

The scowl she gave him would have felled anyone else, except for Emma, and his steadfast persistence was impressive. Relenting, she rolled her eyes and took a seat.

 _Wow, that worked!_ David squelched the excitement he felt at that. He cleared his throat, preparing to get to the bottom of whatever was happening between Regina and Emma. Frankly, he was getting tired of his daughter moping around the office and waiting for her to confide in him.

Sitting down across from the Mayor, he pinned her with a determined look and said. "Let's have it," he demanded. Regina affixed him with a black look and then coolly held her hand out igniting a ball of flames and enjoyed watching him squirm a little. Then, she flung the fire into the office's hearth and witnessed it build to a nice comfortable blaze. She smiled inwardly at David's look of relief. As if she would kill the father of the woman she loved. _The woman she loved._ With a look of despair, Regina inspected her cuticles first and then each finger between twiddling them.

David watched Regina fiddle and was taken aback at how vulnerable she looked. This was not the Regina he was used to dealing with. He was not sure this was a Regina anyone was used to dealing with, except for maybe his wife. Mary Margaret was the only person in town who had known Regina before she became the Evil Queen and she had spoken fondly of that young woman and that is how Regina looked now. Young and scared.

"I'm in love with Emma."

There. It was out in the open. It was said to the last person she ever thought she'd admit it to.

"And that's a good thing, right? I mean, does Emma know how you feel?"

Regina sniggered and shook her head with an adoring grin on her face. "I think she knew before I did." She remembered Emma laying atop her on that very desk across the room with her green eyes set cherishingly on her, Emma trying to persuade her to join her in bed, and Emma sitting on her lap slowly unbuttoning her own blouse. Regina's heart raced at how sexy all those scenes were, but now what made her shiver and come alive was the love she had seen in Emma's eyes.

David nodded, taking it all in. The mayor's dreamy, far away expression and the upward tilt of her lips. His wife was going to be sorry she missed this. "So what's the hang-up?"

Regina sneered. "Me, apparently. I'm scared to death that history will repeat itself."

His brow crinkled and he blinked, "How?"

"That I'll lose her like I've lost everyone else in my life!" She looked at him as if he was stupid to not understand the depth of her concerns. "That I'll go into a rage and the Evil Queen will make an appearance again."

Eyeing her incredulously, David jerked his head back and refuted, "That's just… _crazy_ talk."

"What?"

"Regina, you're not that person anymore. You're older, wiser and stronger. Since the first curse broke, you've been dealt all kinds of bad luck and you've survived it all without being the Evil Queen again." He held up a hand when she seemed to want to protest. "You came close once or twice but you _still_ didn't revert back to your old self completely." He studied her at his next words, "Emma was right. You've changed."

She looked up at that and he smirked at her. "She's been telling us that from the beginning. To give you a chance. That she believed in you. She has been your champion, Regina. I'd say she's been in love with you for a long time and maybe didn't even know it herself."

"I just… don't want to go back there, David."

"Which is exactly why you won't. You don't _want_ to."

Regina's lips spread with the beginnings of a hopeful smile but it did not entirely take. "I just thought it would be easier to just deny my feelings. That maybe they would just go away."

Snorting the man across from her laid back fully against the back of the couch and folded his hands on his stomach. "Now _that_ is something I know a thing or two about and it doesn't work." At Regina's quizzical stare he reminded her, "Me and Mary Margaret… during the First curse."

The Mayor moved her head in recognition and then flushed a little remembering that it was she who tried to keep them apart, but all that seemed like water under the bridge now.

"You can't deny True Love, Regina. No matter how hard you try. That denial will fester inside you and bring about a misery that you can't possibly imagine."

"But that's what scares me. A love that strong. What would happen if you lost it suddenly? If it was ripped from you." She leaned forward desperately wanting to know the answer. "David, what would you do if you lost Snow tomorrow?"

His jaw clenched and his features were awash in sorrow. "I would be miserable. I would feel like I couldn't go on. I'd feel like I want to die."

Regina's heart sank at the possibility of being so unhappy. If Emma died tomorrow she would be desolate and they were not even involved romantically yet. _Yet._ Regina's face fell to her hands and she was reminded of the saying, _"It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."_ There was some truth to that, wasn't there?

"In the end though, Regina, I know Snow would want me to carry on. And I would be grateful for every moment of every day that I got to spend with her. That's what makes life worth it. Being with the ones you love." He looked at her meaningfully and smiled. "And you have that now, Regina. You didn't have that before, but you do now. You have family. You have Henry, Mary Margaret and me. We would help each other get through it."

When she was quiet for longer than expected, David moved to sit next to her and he grabbed her hand. "We're all going to die, Regina. Are you willing to pass on the time you _could_ have with Emma, only to lose her eventually anyway?"

He watched the line in her forehead deepen. She was cracking, so he went on. "What kind of life would that be for you? For the _both_ of you? And all because you're _scared?"_

Regina got up suddenly, pulling away from David. He was right. She knew it. Had always known it. Regina did not want to be scared anymore. She was in love with Emma Swan and it was time to do something about it. Then, her face fell when she thought of this morning.

David noticed her shoulders slump. Damn it, he had done it. He had felt how assertive she was a second ago.

"I think maybe I'm too late. That perhaps she's moved on."

Surprised and confounded David stared at her blankly and inquired, "With _who?"_ He had not remembered Mary Margaret mentioning anything about Emma dating and if anyone was abreast of the town gossip, his wife surely was. With her observant skills, Ruby and those wacky dwarves, she had _feelers_ all over town!

"Maleficent."

David was on his feet in an instant, agape and snarling, "The hell you say!" His daughter and that winged beast? No chance in hell was that ever happening.

"I saw them this morning looking very chummy."

"Where?"

"Granny's Diner."

David took a minute to review the information. He rubbed the back of his neck and stated, "I don't know what you _think_ you saw, Regina, but Emma is not having a relationship with Maleficent. When I left her at the station, she was using her fork to push her breakfast around from one side of the container to the other. She was lovesick… over _you."_

Regina felt a glimmer of hope. Could she have misunderstood things between Emma and Maleficent even though that was clearly a visible butt grab on Mal's part, something that still made Regina's blood boil. She had not been able to see Emma's reaction though.

Regina knew she had two choices in the matter. One, she could admit defeat and not be with Emma, which was now a rather unbearable thought, or two, she could fight for what she wanted, which was a future with Emma Swan. A smile spread on her lips. Regina remembered that she liked a good fight.

"David, I think I need some time alone."

"Regina…"

She held up a hand, fending off further protest. "I need to come up with a plan on how to _woo_ your daughter."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** More **"To Woo the Queen"** to come! Leaving a comment would be great! Thank you so much! _

_You can find my on **Tumblr** under **juicecupswanqueen**._


	13. To Woo the Sheriff

_**Chapter Summary:** Regina tries to woo Emma._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: To Woo the Sheriff**_

"Once again, the answer is no, Dad. I'm fine."

Emma and David were cruising in the patrol car on their way to Granny's for lunch and David was talking to his daughter about his concerns for her health. "It's just you've been putting extra hours in recently, and I know your appetite hasn't been the same…" he added for good measure, "… for some reason." Keeping his promise to Regina, David did not tell Emma of his conversation in the Mayor's office or that he knew what had been prevalent on her mind. "So you're not eating and you're not sleeping."

"I'm _fine._ Honestly, I've gone without food and sleep a lot longer on other jobs. It's no big deal."

"I still think you should take the rest of the day off and your mother agrees with me. You know how Mary Margaret worries." Emma snorted at that knowing full well he worried for her too but often blamed it on her mother. "Besides, it's quiet. There's nothing that Mulan and I can't handle."

A vibrating sound was heard prompting Emma to dig her phone out of her pocket. Looking at the screen, she sent the call to voicemail and pocketed it again.

"Who was that?"

"Hmmm?"

"On your phone?"

"Oh, I'll call back later."

"Who was it?" David kept looking from the road to Emma, who kept her gaze straight and her mood hidden.

"Storybrooke Resident."

"It was Regina wasn't it?"

"What?"

"You're avoiding her calls."

"No."

Steering with one hand, David held the other out in demand. "Prove it. Let me see your phone." His whole manner was one of disbelief and suspicion and Emma stared back at him ludicrously.

"Are you kidding me? No!"

"Let me see!"

"I'm not 12!"

"Maybe it's something important. Maybe it's about Henry."

Emma sighed and her phone went off again but she ignored it. Why was David making this complicated, demanding to know why she did not want to take Regina's call? For starters, she didn't want to get into anything emotional with Regina in front of her father and she missed Regina so much that if she heard the woman's voice now, Emma seriously thought she would cry. She had already cried over Regina the night the brunette left and Emma Swan _hated_ crying. Secondly, what was the point in answering? Regina was very direct in her apartment when she rejected Emma. If there was an emergency, she could call 911 like everyone else.

 _But what if it IS about Henry?_

She would have txt messaged Emma by now, angrily. _Damn it!_ Emma took her phone out and listened to her voice messages.

" _Emma, I need to speak with you. Call me."_

" _Emma, where the hell are you? Oh, this is really mature, Sheriff."_

 _Even pissed off, she sounds sexy._ Scrolling through her phone, Emma checked her messages app but there was nothing new. _"I need to speak with you."_ That's it? That could be about anything! And knowing Regina it probably was. It would be just like Emma to get all excited that maybe Regina wanted to talk to her, that maybe she changed her mind and wanted more with Emma and when she finally called her, the brunette would likely berate her by saying, _"Your department report was incomplete. Honestly, Sheriff Swan, it's not that difficult. A child could fill this out."_

"Maybe you should call her, Emma."

"What, why?" She eyed David warily from the corner of her eye. "Since when do you care whether I talk to Regina or not?"

Shrugging, he stammered a little uncomfortably. "You're in love with her, you know."

Emma turned her head from her father to look straight ahead and then out her side window. "Yeah… I know." Emma was well aware that her parents worried and were concerned for her and of course they talked about it. They talked about everything. She suddenly wondered what the Truest Love couple in town said about her behind her back. Clearing her throat she asked about her mother, "So what did she say?"

David whipped his head to the side to stare amazingly at his daughter because he thought she was talking about Regina.

"Uh… "

"I know you two talked about me."

"You do?"

Switching his baffled expression from the road to her several times, David wondered how Emma knew that he had spoken to Regina. He was about to open his mouth and reveal something when Emma said, "How can you and Mom not? Your daughter and your ex-enemy? I hope you guys really were okay with it." Then with sadness she said to her side window, "Not that it matters anymore."

 _Oh!_ David understood now who she was talking about and he gave a wry grin. He and Mary Margaret had talked about it in great length, sorting through their feelings about Regina and Emma being together and concluded that they were happy for them. A few years earlier, perhaps, they might have had some problem with it, but with all the looks the two women had shared it was quite obvious in retrospect that they had feelings for each other.

"We are still okay with it if you decide to pack that _Charming_ pride and give it one more try."

"What?"

"Go to Regina. Tell her again how you feel and see if you two can't make it work."

"What do you think I am? A glutton for punishment? No. I've tried hard to stay away these past few days, giving her the space she needs when all I've wanted to do is just grab her and hold her hostage until she changes her mind."

"Why not do that?" David chuckled outwardly when all he wanted was to scream at these two. He also desperately wanted to tell Emma what he and Regina had spoken about but the Mayor had sworn him to secrecy.

"I'm not going to _force_ myself on her, Dad. Geez."

Sighing he guided the car onto Main Street and easily found a parking spot. As he maneuvered the car in between two other ones, he muttered under his breath, "I'm surrounded by mule-headed women."

"I heard that!"

Side by side the two strolled the short distance to the front of the diner waving to passersby along the way. It was funny to Emma that she finally had found a place where she belonged; where she had friends and people who greeted her everywhere she went, whereas every other place she lived in, she blended into the background. Storybrooke was home now. _Thanks to Regina._

Regina made the town. Regina cast the curse that got her newborn-self shoved into a tree with a tiny closet that transported her into this world, and because of Regina, she had Henry. _Christ in a can, why can't I stop thinking about her?_

Emma swung the door open forcefully and her Dad caught it with a wince. "Sheesh, what'd the door do to you?"

As soon as they stepped into the room they were addressed warmly by most of the customers eating, and in a booth by the window, Mary Margaret sat with Neal in his carrier beside her. "There's my family," she beamed as they approached her table.

David got there first playfully poking at Neal's tummy, listening to him laugh before delivering a sweet kiss to his wife. Emma smiled at her mom, gestured to the other side of the booth and ordered, "Scoot! Go sit with your husband over there. I want to sit next to my adorable brother."

"You don't have to ask me twice, her mother said sliding from her seat and moving to the other one by the window, David sliding in after her. As soon as Emma sat, she started playing peekaboo with Neal.

"So," Mary Margaret folded her hands over the table and gave Emma a sympathetic spread of her lips. "How are you?"

Emma snorted. "No one's _died,"_ though what she felt was very similar to grieving. At that moment, Neal closed his fist around her finger and tilted his head, bizarrely looking a lot like their mother, as if to say, _"Oh really?"_ Emma grimaced and said in a hushed tone, "Don't _you_ start."

"I saw Regina yesterday. She looked terrible," Mary Margaret stated, obviously fishing for information. She sipped her coffee and fixed her sight on her daughter.

"I doubt that." Emma spontaneously snickered and then spoke in baby talk to Neal. "I've seen that woman blown up, knocked down and completely drenched with water and she has _never_ looked terrible. In fact, she's always so marvelously stunning. What… the _fuck?"_

"Emma!"

"Relax, he doesn't know what it means. He can't even repeat it." Emma glanced back at him and winked, "Though _big sissy_ will give you a _thousand_ dollars if you say that before 'Mama' or 'Dada'."

David's sudden laughter was halted by a swift elbow to the ribs from Mary Margaret, even though she had a lively smirk on her face.

"Well if it isn't Snow White, Prince Charming, 'Little Orphan Annie' and the cutest baby in the world." Ruby stopped at the table, drawing an order pad out of her apron pocket. "Don't tell me, David. A Fettuccini Alfredo with grilled chicken and an iced tea."

"Sounds about right." He handed his menu to Ruby who tucked it under her arm and looked at Emma.

"Definitely onion rings but I'm not sure whether you want it beside a grilled cheese sandwich, a Philly Cheesesteak or inside a hot fudge sundae."

It was a roundabout way to ask Emma how she was doing today, she knew. Everything inside her was screaming, "Sundae! Sundae," but she knew she had to move on. She looked at her parents who in turn were paying close attention. Because the Philly Cheesesteak reminded her of her lunch with Regina in the conference room, she gave a despondent smile and ordered, "Grilled cheese."

"That won't be necessary."

Heads turned at the voice as everyone found the owner walking halfway to the Charming's table. Emma's heartbeat sped up and she felt the temperature in the room spike at the vision before her. Excitement, joy and relief at seeing Regina standing there, looking gorgeous as ever, washed through her and she realized again how much she had missed the woman. Though she wanted to smile, she kept it in check.

Her father greeted the newcomer first and his tone of absolute relief caught Emma's attention. "Regina… Hi."

The Mayor gave him a bright reassuring smile. "David." _What was that all about?_ Emma didn't have time to wonder any further as Regina turned to her mother. "Mary Margaret. I trust everything is well?"

"Oh, they will be, I'm sure." Her mother turned to look at her and Emma's eyes darted between all three of them. _What's going on?_

Regina's eyes lowered to Emma's and they softened for a moment before faltering as if uncertain of how to proceed. Squaring her shoulders, she sternly said, "Emma. I have been trying to reach you."

Something was happening, and Emma did not know what but it was putting her a little on edge. She was not fond of surprises.

"No shit."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret chastised her daughter again by gesturing to her baby brother and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Like last time, he doesn't know what I'm saying." She looked down at Neal again, smiled lovingly, squeezing his chubby little hand, and joked, "But I'll give you _five_ _hundred_ if that's your _second_ word." Emma's smile faded and she swiveled back to Regina and announced, "Well, I'm here. What do you want?" That came out colder than she had intended and it made her parents wince as well as make Regina hesitate. Emma had a rush of overwhelming feelings all at once, seeing Regina again. What she really wanted to do was seize the older woman around the arms, throw her on the table and make out with her and she did not even care that her parents or whoever were watching.

"I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"Privately."

Emma was certain she did not trust herself to be alone with Regina. "No."

"Emma."

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of my parents." The parents who were suddenly looking very knew she was being ridiculous, but Regina made her feel ridiculous! Regina just looked at her with that unreadable frown of hers. For most people, when they wore a frown one might think they were confused or upset. Regina wore one so often, it could literally mean _anything._ Emma took a deep breath and was going to suggest they take this outside. She could not very well _paw_ at the mayor when they could be seen through the window. However, Regina stumped her with the following admission.

"I miss you."

The hustle and bustle inside the restaurant tapered off and quieted, everyone's attention directed at their table. Mary Margaret was bug eyed, David's mouth was hanging open and Ruby's eyes moved nervously between Regina and the occupants at the table. "I think you guys need a few more minutes," she suggested and backed away intending to eavesdrop from a safer distance away.

Emma gulped and blinked under a crinkled brow of her own. After a minute of silence, having to be sure, she leaned across the table and asked her parents who still wore agape expressions, "Did she just say she missed me?" Her father nodded slowly and her mother gave a disbelieving murmur, "Uh-huh." That was when she let the smile bloom and she turned to Regina cockily. "Is that an 'I miss you' in a friendly way or an 'I miss you' in a fervent, fiery, passionate way?"

Her parents shot her a funny look but she just continued to smirk at Regina as the brunette pinned her with a condescending sneer. "Idiot."

Regina had been nervous all morning as to what she was going to say to Emma but was thoroughly excited at the prospect of seeing her again. Now as they shared a look of longing, smiling at one another, a hope blossomed that things were going to be okay. Emma wore a smile that nearly made Regina's knees buckle. Those dimples were definitely her kryptonite. She watched the blonde slowly stand before her. "So what happens next, Your Majesty?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would come with me, Emma. I have lunch all planned out for you." Regina stepped closer, took Emma's hand in hers and with the other softly stroked Emma's cheek with her knuckles. "That is, if you're free."

"Yes, she is," Mary Margaret blurted at the same time David cheered, "Absolutely."

Emma jokingly scowled at her parents. "Remind me to never play _hard to get_ with you two around." The blonde looked down at Neal and said, "And you? What do you think, bro?" Neal gurgled and squealed waving his arms excitedly and beamed at both women. "I guess you're in agreement." _Me too._

"He's a smart baby," Regina laughed aiming adoring faces at Neal.

"Does that offer to take the rest of the day off still stand?" Emma asked her dad, but it was her mom who answered, "Of course," which made her chuckle. Squeezing Regina's hand, Emma happily gave in. "Lead the way."


	14. True Confessions, Lunch & Other Delights

_**Chapter Summary:** Regina presents Emma with delightful surprises._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: True Confessions, Lunch and Other Delights**_

In a thick purple haze, the two women were transported from the front of Granny's Diner straight into Emma's living room, a notion that baffled the blonde because Regina had mentioned lunch and Emma knew there was very little food in her refrigerator. "If you were hoping to make me lunch, I hope you grocery shopped. You have Henry this week, which means I get to live out of _to-go_ boxes for a few days."

"Now Emma, would I bring you all the way over here without feeding you?"

Regina pointed behind her and when Emma turned, she noted that upon her dining room table, at each place setting, sat four silver bell-shaped covers. "Ah… I see. Are we expecting two other people for lunch?"

"No. It's just us. But first, we should talk."

Regina watched a line form in the middle of Emma's forehead as she hungrily eyed the covered food. "Well, can't we talk _and_ eat?"

"No. Things need to be done in a specific order."

"A specific order…" Emma repeated slowly as if letting that sink in.

"Yes, according to a _plan."_

Emma snorted, "I didn't realize there was a _policy and procedure_ for consuming lunch."

"Are you trying to be difficult, Sheriff Swan?"

"Maybe a little. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Plus, I'm starving. I haven't had much of an appetite…"

"I hardly believe _that,"_ Regina interrupted with a smirk causing Emma to flirtatiously reply back.

"… but now that I know that you _missed_ me and all, and want to spend time with me, I find that I am completely famished."

"I _do_ want to spend time with you." Regina took her hand and walked her to the sofa. Together they sat down beside one another. "Emma, I want to spend _a lot_ more time with you."

"I like where this is going." The blonde leaned in for a kiss but Regina put her fingers to Emma's lips and Emma murmured behind them, "What?"

Regina chuckled and lowered her hand. "I need to _finish."_

"Well, can you hurry up? Not only am I hungry now, but I'm excited to kiss you." Emma sobered and asked with a skeptical glance. "Kissing was a part of the deal, right? When you said you missed me, you missed kissing me also?"

Regina nodded. "Definitely. Make no mistake, Emma. I'm in. For you, the relationship. Everything."

"What changed your mind?"

Regina paused and nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "Remember when I said I was afraid to lose you? I already knew how intense my feelings were for you." She put up a hand for emphasis, "I can't be sure when it happened or how it happened, but I do know that it hadn't just come up recently. I think I have been slowly falling in love with you for years. I don't know how you did it, Emma, but you got under my skin."

"Um… thank you?"

Clasping Emma's hands in hers not knowing how much it thrilled the blonde, Regina continued, "Even when I was with…"

Emma stopped her with a hand, not wanting to hear Forest Fart's name. "…he who must not be named so we shall call him… _Bear-shitting-in-the-woods."_

Regina rolled her eyes but a whisper of a smile surfaced anyway. "Now really."

"My apartment, my rules." She could not help the tiniest bit of jealousy from escaping, which was detected by Regina and quite frankly pleased her. "I _hate_ that guy. He was never good enough for you."

"Then why did you help me with him so many times?"

"Because _you_ are good enough to have everything you want, Regina." Emma looked awkwardly down at her hands. "And you know, the whole _love_ thing. I love you. Even though I didn't let myself see that I was really in love with you at the time."

"When did you realize it?"

"Our true love's kiss. When you saved me from the darkness. But at that time, we fooled ourselves into thinking that it was because of our link with Henry and that it was something platonically familial." The blonde shrugged, "It plagued me for months afterward actually. Even though it was just a kiss on the cheek, and I was, well, unconscious, when I heard what happened, I think I knew that it meant something more, but I just kept trying to deny it."

"Me too."

"Geez, aren't we a pair of idiots."

Regina put a finger up in correction and joked, "Um… that term is always specifically reserved for your parents."

They both laughed. Emma brought her knee up and leaned forward, bringing Regina's knuckles up, kissing them and basking in the feel of having Regina close again. "So… this is really happening? Between us?" At Regina's nod and their shared smiles, Emma's spirit soared to heights she never thought possible before. "You _like_ me. You really _really_ like me!"

"Emma…" Regina laughed pulling her closer and cradling the blonde's face in her shaking hands. Regina was shaking for goodness sakes, she was so jubilantly happy, "… I _love_ you." Regina searched her face. "I _choose_ you."

Emma gulped and was so overcome with emotion, her eyes became moist so she wiped at the tears gathering at the corners. _What the fuck?_ She hated crying, and crying sentimental happy tears embarrassed her. Emma Swan was tough, had grown up with thick skin on purpose so she never had to cry, but she was moments away from blubbering like a baby. With slightly wet fingers she dragged Regina's hands from her cheeks, held them in her lap and stared down at them a little bashfully. "Fuck you for making me cry, Regina, seriously."

The older woman chortled, astonished to find that joyful tears were threatening her own eyes. For the very first time in her life, she felt the rightness of the moment. This was it. Emma Swan was _the one_ and didn't that just beat all! Reaching up she cupped Emma's cheek again, wiped a lone tear with her thumb and unable to resist any longer, Regina pulled her in and tasted the excellence of this moment, of their coming together, off Emma's lips.

The younger woman slipped her hands around Regina's waist and pulled her into a full embrace. Thoroughly their lips moved over one another's and Emma could not remember a moment that had felt so absolutely perfect. Regina's eager tongue slipped in between her lips and Emma welcomed it, using her own to coax a more demanding response. She got it when Regina grabbed the collar of her jacket, angled her head and deepened the kiss.

They were not sure of how long they stayed this way, just enjoying one another and the knowledge that this day had finally come, but when Emma began to slowly ease Regina onto her back, fitting herself between Regina's thighs, the brunette groaned and feebly uttered, "Wait… wait… Emma…"

"No, let's not wait…" Emma kissed Regina's throat, tasting the supple skin on a light suck and smiled against her jawline, "… more… _more!"_

The chuckling that erupted from within Regina rumbled against Emma's lips and holding Emma tightly, she cherished her in a nuzzling cuddle. Emma thought that if Regina wanted her to stop, she should not be hugging her so tightly.

Regina on the other hand was cherishing the feel of Emma on top of her, a feeling that she was fast becoming fond of, and she greatly desired more from the woman but she could not forget her plans. _All in good time._

"Sheriff Swan, I thought you were hungry."

Emma's response was to rock her core into Regina's, causing the woman to gasp loudly. Between heady kisses, Emma iterated passionately, "I am, Regina. Oh, I am."

Grabbing a fistful of golden hair, Regina pulled Emma's head up and widely smiled into her face.

"For food."

"I…" Emma's stomach growled just then and she cursed it for the traitor it was while Regina laughed. "Damn it." Emma looked down between their bodies and told her stomach, "I was just about to get busy."

Regina squirmed to slip out from beneath her. "We have our whole _lives_ to _get busy."_

Missing the feel of the brunette under her, Emma sat up and sulked. "Yeah, hopefully it doesn't take _that_ long."

She watched Regina walk to the table, turn and wait for her. Unwillingly, Emma erected herself from the sofa and ambled over to the table. She took in Regina's black wrap dress, one she had seen before on her. Admittedly, it was one of the Sheriff's favorites on the Mayor. With a smile, she hoped that with any luck she would be able to introduce that dress to her bedroom floor sometime today. "So what have you made us for lunch, Madame Mayor? Hopefully something that doesn't contain jicama."

Regina smiled mischievously and lifted the first cloche revealing two small plates of salad. "No jicama but something healthy for you."

"Oh… yay…" Emma's unexcited reply had Regina laughing as she set the cloche aside. "I hope you have something entirely fattening under the others." The blonde eyed the side salads that were simply made with some healthy greens, cucumbers, tomatoes, a few garbanzo beans, and a sliver of red onion… these vegetables are doable, she thought.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Regina paused over the next one excited to show it to the blonde. "The food is being kept warm magically under the covers. I think you're going to like this, Emma." With flourish, Regina uncovered two medium sized cups of soup.

"Clam chowder?" Emma's face brightened as she forgot about the salads all together. "I love clam chowder."

"Not just any Clam Chowder but McGinty's Clam Chowder!"

Emma goggled at that and her jaw dropped, looking at the mayor incredulously. "What… how…?" Leaning over and sniffing the soup, Emma moaned in delight, pleased with how familiar the scent was. McGinty's was a pub in Boston that she used to frequent purposely for their clam chowder. It was her absolute favorite and a place she did miss from time to time just for their soup. She could not believe that Regina was presenting it to her now, and she had wondered if the dark haired woman had gone to Boston, herself, to retrieve it, though that did not seem likely. "I don't understand." Glancing up in disbelief, Emma stared at Regina. "Did you use magic somehow?"

"No. I googled the recipe… and confirmed it with the chef." Regina smiled and picked up a cup, smelling the thick white soup. "It smells delicious."

"It's my favorite."

"Yes, I know. You had mentioned that once or twice before." Regina replaced the cup and frowned at Emma when the blonde blinked at Regina as if she was seeing her through new eyes somehow. "What? I hope it's good."

"You made me McGinty's clam chowder."

Regina covered the soups to keep them warm and smiled in a self-effacing manner. "You'll have to let me know how mine compares to theirs. Maybe one day, we can go to Boston together and have their soup. We could do another road trip."

"We won't need to. Yours already tastes better." She watched Regina color a little and Emma distracted herself by looking down at her reflection in the shiny silver cloche, so as not to make the woman feel more self-conscious, but she was truly touched that Regina not only remembered her favorite soup but went to the trouble of trying to recreate it. "So… what's next on the menu?"

"Ah!" Regina perked up again and moved to the next place setting and with an excited lift revealed two plates of her lasagna that she knew Emma loved."

"Oh my God! Your lasagna?"

"Uh-huh…" Regina looked at the nicely sized rectangles with their layers of pasta, meaty tomato sauce and a perfect blend of ricotta and mozzarella cheese, with a few added ingredients that made the dish uniquely hers. She had to admit that they looked wholly appetizing with the right color and light to them. It had been a while since she had made it for Emma and she began to say so, "I know it's been a while since you ate…" but she was cut off by Emma suddenly capturing her in her arms and crushing her mouth over hers. She was completely surprised by Emma's ardor and when the blonde's tongue stroked her lips for permission to enter, she gladly allowed it in and greeted it with her own. When their lips parted slightly and their foreheads were propped against one another, Regina looked into buoyant green eyes. "Well… I take it that you are pleased with my lunch choices."

"I am more than pleased… with everything." They parted and Emma sighed overwhelmed with how much Regina had done. She eyed the last metal cloche. "And under here? What's this?"

Regina covered Emma's hand, stopping her before she could uncover it. Clasping her hand and bringing it to her lips, Regina explained. "That is dessert and it's a surprise."

"Yeah? Hot or cold?"

"I'm not telling."

That seemed to intrigue Emma even more and she beamed at Regina, throwing out guesses. "Ice cream? No! Your apple pie? Your apple pie _and_ ice cream?" At Regina's lifted eyebrow and amused look, the younger woman continued. "No, I bet it's something a bit more gourmet. Crème broulee? Tiramisu?"

"Oh no, Emma. You are going to have to wait." With a wave of her hand, Regina conjured up a small table for two. Atop the table were romantic candles and wine glasses with a bottle of Italian Lambrusco. "Shall we, dear?"

"Let's."

[X]

Lunch was delicious. Emma had enjoyed each part of their meal, watching Regina levitate the items from their spots on white doilies to their table. The soup tasted exactly like she remembered and it was as if Regina had gone to Boston and had gotten two orders to go. Emma had joked that now that Regina knew how to make her favorite soup she would be coming over for dinner more often. Regina had just smiled and Emma was elated to hear her reply with, "I was expecting that would happen anyway, Emma."

They had finished their lasagna 30 minutes ago and were just enjoying each other's company and drinking wine.

"This was amazing, Regina. Everything was so tasty and I know I could probably eat another helping of your lasagna."

Rolling the wine glass stem in her fingers, Regina charmingly smiled and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed lunch."

"I'm very touched that you went to so much trouble. I mean, the clam chowder was excellent and it was the thought more than anything. And everything else… I…" Emma gave a sheepish smile, "I feel very special."

"You are, Emma. Very special."

The blonde flushed a little and glanced at the last cloche on the table. "I think I'm ready for dessert."

"Are you?" Regina downed the contents of her wine glass and placed it down on the table with a hidden smile. "I hope you won't be disappointed."

"Are you kidding? I'm going to love whatever's underneath there."

"Well, then…" Regina scooted her chair back and suggested, "… let's go see what it is."

Like an excited child on Christmas morning, much to Regina's amusement, Emma bounded from her chair moving eagerly toward the table and Regina was suddenly reminded of how much the gleeful smile that Emma wore was so similar to Henry's. They stood in front of the silver bell shaped cover together and Regina prompted, "Go ahead."

With a large grin from ear to ear, Emma raised the cloche and Regina took a soft inhale as the blonde's smile faded in confusion for there was nothing underneath there. She looked at Regina quizzically and said, "No apple pie?" Emma chuckled, "Where's dessert?"

She watched a playful light cross Regina's features as the brunette stepped in front of her, gave her a meaningful look and then hoisted herself up on the table, sitting where dessert should be and crossed her legs seductively.

Emma's mouth dried quickly as her mouth hung wide open, drawing a long slow breath in, while her pupils dilated. The meaning of Regina's actions registered in her lust-fogged brain. The brunette licked her lips, flipped her hair over her shoulder and with a curled index finger, closed Emma's mouth before dropping her hand to the table again.

"Regina, it would be cruel if you were fucking with me right now."

"And here I thought the idea of 'fucking with you' would be obvious. Do I need to spell it out for you, Sheriff?"

With a rather frisky expression, Emma stepped closer. "Absolutely. As a matter of fact, I think you should tell me _exactly_ what you want right now, Regina. Feel free to use your naughty words."

Regina silently laughed and shook her head. Instead, she crooked her finger in a come-hither motion, hooked the same finger into the waist band of Emma's pants and pulled her up against her. "I want _you,_ Emma. No more waiting."

Their lips met with urgency, their hands possessed each other's bodies and their lusty moans filled the room. With shaky hands, Emma uncrossed Regina's thighs and stepped in between them while Regina's hands wrapped around her lower back, holding Emma captive as her lips crossed a pale cheek and snuck into the crook of the blonde's neck.

Emma mewled feeling the sharp edge of teeth gently nibbling at the spot just below her ear and arousal shot through her, sending a pulse to her nerve endings, especially the tiny bundle at her center. "Jesus _Christ!_ Bedroom. Bedroom now." The blonde did not wait for Regina to respond. She slipped her arms beneath the mayor's curvy bottom, encouraging Regina's legs to circle her waist, picked her up and started to carry her to the bedroom.

"Emma!" Regina was shocked that she was being carted down the hallway like a sack of groceries but held on, giggling at Emma's avidity and clutching at Emma's shoulders. "Do _not_ drop me, Emma."

"Out of all the things I plan to do to you, Regina, dropping you is the very last thing." When the blonde reached her bedroom, she uttered into Regina's neck, "Open the door." She sucked on Regina's earlobe and the Mayor sobbed loudly and felt her way down the wood behind her. _Where the hell is the door knob? Oh!_ Emma whispered one of the things she wanted to do to Regina once she got to the bed and Regina was prompted to fumble around faster. She would have turned to see what she was doing but Emma was now sucking on her tongue. Tearing her mouth away, Regina swore loudly using a word she rarely ever uttered, astonishing the blonde, and Emma had to laugh. "That was _hot!"_

Once they got the door open, Emma hurtled them toward the bed, dropped Regina down on top of it, and began unbuttoning her own blouse. "I'm sorry. Am I rushing things?" Emma asked tearing her shirt off, revealing a hunter green bra with black lace edges above toned abs, and Regina admired the sexiness in front of her, propping herself on her elbows to watch the blonde undress. She licked her lips when Emma undid her belt.

"Not at all. My goal walking into Granny's today was to _woo_ you, Sheriff, and get you naked. I'd say I'm doing pretty well."

Emma's half suppressed laugh came out on a breathy exhale as she unsnapped the button of her jeans and unzipped her pants. She eyed the woman who was still clothed, though the dress was a bit askew. "Why aren't _you_ undressing?"

"I'm having so much fun watching you, dear."

"I'm half naked already, Regina, and you're still all covered up."

Regina provocatively parted her legs, pulled up her skirt and revealed the greatest secret of the afternoon, "Not where it counts." Emma's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a stupefied look.

"You weren't wearing underwear this entire time?"

"Nope."

"All through lunch?" Emma eyes connected with Regina's very naked, already treasured offering.

Regina shrugged and shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid not."

"You're going to kill me, Regina."

That sultry deep timbered laugh carried to her ears, leaving a sensual rumble in its wake and coursing all through Emma's heated body. "Don't die on me _now,_ Emma. Remember, I have plans for you." Leaning back on her elbows again, Regina brought two fingers of each hand up to circle her nipples slowly through her dress. Because of the dark color, Emma could not see the breasts swelling with arousal but she could see the woman's fingertips stumble over their hard nubs and she really thought she was having a heart attack because breathing suddenly became difficult. "However, if you really want me naked, might I employ you to unzip me?"

Emma could do nothing more but watch in this moment with her feet firmly planted on the ground and her chest insanely heaving as the brunette moved up and then over onto all fours, bottom wiggling enticingly. Emma's eyes followed its movement and examined the long zipper up the woman's back.

Emma reached out and pulled back halfway when she realized her usually nimble hands were shaking with desire. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to steady herself and her fingers proceeded to travel up toward the zipper tab. In order to get to it, she placed one knee on the bed and then the other. Now, her front was plastered against Regina's moving behind, the woman's feet between Emma's legs and the whole scene was sending pleasurable twitches to Emma's core. She had to place her hands on Regina's squirming hips to still them and in doing so, Emma couldn't help but push herself into Regina's bottom. She briefly wondered if Regina would be open to strap-on play.

" _We have our whole lives to get busy."_

Emma recalled Regina's words from earlier and felt an immense glee. This was truly the beginning of many wonderful moments.

Regina enjoyed having Emma's firm grip on her, loved the feel of Emma's open fly rubbing against her and, goodness, she was going to have to get this dress dry cleaned for the marks her essence was making on the inside of her skirt. Her excitement was evident already, pooling where her thighs met.

"Emma, hurry."

"Just give me a second." The blonde took a deep breath and closed her eyes as they blurred with lust. She couldn't remember ever wanting anything or anyone more than Regina Mills right now. Gulping and licking her lips, she pulled slowly on the tab and the rasp of the zipper was as intoxicating a sound as any sensual moan, denoting a promise of good things to come. The brunette's back came into view in the V of the dress and as if knowing what Emma wanted, the sides fell, revealing more of Regina to Emma's view.

"Regina, you're gorgeous."

The immodest look the brunette threw over her shoulder, hardened Emma's nipples. "You haven't seen it all yet, Emma. Take it off and then tell me what you think."

Achingly slow, Emma parted the sides of the black material and then leaned over to place soft kisses down Regina's back admiring her scent. Nearing the bottom of the opening, Emma flicked her tongue licking the skin and Regina fisted the bed sheets beneath her. "Oh, Emma."

Pulling Regina up and against her, both of them kneeling on the bed, Emma peeled the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall low on Regina's hips. She cupped Regina's breasts through the luxurious fabric of her bra, the material soft beneath her fingers and massaged Regina as she licked and nibbled at her pulse point.

"This," Emma whispered while fingering the pink bra Regina wore, "looks familiar."

Tittering, Regina answered, "Yes, I believe you've been holding its matching bottoms captive, Sheriff."

"Uh-uh." Emma pulled at Regina's chin, turning the woman's head to her. "Those belong to me now." She placed a sweet smile against Regina's, never willing to give up the feel of the woman's lips upon hers. "As do you now, Regina." Emma cherished her by unexpectedly hugging her tenderly from behind. "Mine."

Regina was overcome with emotion. The blonde's chin nestled in the crook of her neck, her arms securely enveloping her in a warm embrace. She traced Emma's forearms back and forth before turning in Emma's arms slipping her own around Emma's torso. "As you are mine, Emma. All mine."

They were staring into each other's eyes so meaningfully that Emma was surprised suddenly when she felt her bra strap unsnap and loosen and with a smile she gaped at Regina. "Smooth, Your Majesty. Real smooth."

Shrugging, Regina retorted, "The Queen wants what the Queen wants." She then drew the bra down Emma's arms and flung it to the other side of the room. Cradling the undersides of Emma's magnificent breasts, she kissed the blonde coaxing her lips apart with an impatient tongue and between yearning swipes, Regina praised, "You are exquisite."

Emma felt the compliment deeply as she felt Regina's fingertips glide over her and then expertly tweak her beaded tips. "God, Regina, yes."

Emma thought her breasts being in Regina's hands were the single best feeling in the world but then she felt the warmth of Regina's mouth on her and the coil, low in her abdomen, tightened even further and her center lurched forward looking for contact.

The brunette responded by suckling at her harder and slipping her palms into the back of Emma's pants, pushing downward, undressing her. Emma kicked everything off, hungry for more and once naked, Regina grabbed at her, pulling her by the hips, roughly against her and then throwing her down on the bed and covering her mouth with hers.

Emma had no idea that being seduced by Regina Mills would be this extraordinary. The woman was committed to making Emma feel the depths of her desire. It was all encompassing and Emma found herself inflamed with the fire of Regina's passion.

Laying on top of her, the lace of Regina's bra grazed and excited the blonde's breasts. Regina placed Emma's wrists above her head and held them down with her hands while she rubbed their centers together enticingly and cajoled Emma into a steamy caress of the lips.

"Look at _you,"_ Emma said with a chuckle, "Even in bed, you're topping me."

Regina collected both of Emma's wrists in one hand and traversed the other, brushing her knuckles down the blonde's cheek, fingering her bottom lip and then cupping a breast before stroking its rigid peak. To watch the woman's brown eyes follow each action, turned Emma on so much and already Regina was better in bed than she had possibly given her credit for. _Holy shit!_ Regina was hot.

"It's hard for me, naturally, to relinquish power, so you may find that I assume it whether I'm on top or beneath you. But you are welcome to try and take it from me, Sheriff."

 _Jesus freaking crap!_ How did Regina bewitch her senses just by talking? It enhanced every touch tenfold.

"I will definitely try, and I promise, no matter what position we find ourselves in, you're sure to enjoy every minute of it, Regina."

The brunette's wide grin was her reward for her boldness. It was as if Emma had passed a test, by the look Regina gave her. Emma raised her head and met Regina's lips bringing about a whimper from the queen by sucking on her bottom lip and soothing it with her tongue.

Suddenly, Emma became distracted by a hand skimming down over her ribcage, down across her abdomen and dipping in between their bodies into her soft slick womanhood. Emma's head collapsed heavily onto the pillow and she swore loudly, as Regina's fingers brushed back and forth against the most intimate part of her.

Nibbling teeth traveled the blonde's jaw line to her ear where Regina, while reveling in the young woman's slickness, whispered, "You feel so _good,_ Emma."

"Shit," Emma murmured just before Regina claimed her lips again and began stroking her heat in earnest, alternating between linear strokes and circles.

Those fingers were creating havoc with Emma's sanity, moving quickly on her and then moving at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Unable to free her wrists easily, Emma chuckled and voiced, "You're a lot stronger than you look. Aren't you going to let me reciprocate? You've had me in quite a state since I left your office that day."

"You'll get your chance. You've been so patient with me that you deserve this. Let me love you first."

How does one deny a request such as that? She kissed Regina back fervently and tried to relay everything she was feeling: her love for Regina and the gratitude at being adored so.

The brunette seemed to understand because she smiled and affectionately brushed the tips of their noses together in a sweet and tender action.

"Emma…" Setting a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips, Regina asked, "Can I slip inside you?" She traced Emma's opening with an eager finger.

"Yes. Please."

An invading finger penetrated her and Regina closed her eyes at the feeling of being instantly engulfed by soft gripping walls. The older woman sighed when Emma pulled her hands free and drew her down to moan into her mouth as she continued her intimate probing.

"Touch my clit," Emma begged.

With her thumb, Regina fulfilled Emma's request and with more enthusiastic plunges and strokes, Emma's body began to writhe and the most incredible sounds dropped from her lips. Regina was entranced, watching Emma climax.

The blonde clutched at Regina's body, hugging her close as she came and afterwards loosened her grip, laying limply and trying to regulate her breathing.

Emma opened her eyes and gazed dreamily at the ceiling. "Best lunch _ever."_

Regina chuckled at that and pulled her arousal-soaked fingers from Emma and wrapped the blonde's limber thigh around her waist to caress its expanse from the back of her knee to Emma's bottom.

"That was… that was…" The look of wonder on Emma's face was so endearing, Regina could hardly contain her adoration and wore it on her face as she happily propped her head on an upturned palm, leaning on an elbow.

"Oh my God. I've rendered her speechless. It _can_ be done."

"… _amazing,_ Regina. That was amazing." Green eyes scanned the brunette's features and then filled with a mischievous gleam. "Now," proposed Emma, easily flipping them over and was now straddling Regina, sitting on top her and pinning her to the bed, "It's my turn, Madame Mayor."

Regina's eyes sparkled in anticipation. The thought of Emma pleasuring her sent a tingle all throughout her warm and willing body. Before she could come back with a joking rejoinder, Emma melded their lips together, kissing her senseless. Again, like the day in her office she had to acknowledge it. Emma Swan was a superb kisser and had she known this from the beginning, well, things might have turned out differently. However, everything happened for a reason and here she was with Emma now.

Overwhelmed with the potency of Emma's kiss, Regina spoke her thoughts absently, "You are quite marvelous at that."

"What? Kissing?" If she could see the woman's chest, she was certain she'd watch Emma puff up proudly.

She chuckled. "Yes."

"Better than _Bear-shitting-in-the-woods?"_

Finally erupting into laughter, Regina nodded and genuinely heartened, "Most definitely." Emma thrilled her and her heart quickened at the thought that there were going to be many more moments with Emma like this. "You are a phenomenal kisser."

"Yeah?" Emma waggled her eyebrows. "Well that isn't all." The blonde gave her a parting smirk and descended down her body. She stopped momentarily to help Regina remove her bra and pay homage to each beautiful breast, and then she moved lower, settling in between her legs. "Let's see. I believe I was right about _here,"_ Emma reminded, placing a light kiss over Regina's folds and Regina gasped at the contact, "…before you so rudely kicked me out of your office."

"I believe you're right."

Emma slipped her arm under Regina's thigh and brought her fingertips to her mound. "But I never got to see you." Spreading her open, Emma shakily inhaled at the welcome sight of an aroused Regina in front of her. She licked her lips in hopeful anticipation and whispered, drawing ever closer, a compliment that was simply stated but touched Regina deeply, "You're beautiful, Regina." Immediately after, Emma bowed her head and took her first, long-awaited taste.

She took pleasure in Regina's gasp, savored the feel of Regina's hands slipping into her blonde tresses, her nails lightly raking and massaging her scalp and she relished Regina's unique scent and flavor.

Nudging her lips more into the woman's soft folds, curling and swiping her tongue, Emma enjoyably observed Regina's head come off the pillow to watch Emma please her and then her head would fall to the pillow as if the sight was just too much to take.

The blonde smiled and lifted a thigh pushing it higher, opening the brunette up even more. With testing fingers, she circled the hidden bundle of nerves, pleased when the older woman whimpered and then worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "You like that?"

Regina bobbed her head in affirmation and lust laden eyes opened, gazing at Emma as Regina answered. "I like the feel of your mouth too."

Those dimples Regina loved so much flashed on the ends of a wide knowing grin and a teasing light flit across Emma's face. "Hint taken," Emma replied and surrounded Regina's warm slick hood with her mouth, making out with it lingeringly and thoroughly.

When Regina could not help her hips from undulating, Emma moved her head from side to side to bury more of her face into Regina's warm dewy folds, adding another sensation that was urging Regina closer to her release.

"Emma… oh, right there. More."

The younger woman followed orders and focused on the spot, flicking it wildly, and it drove Regina toward madness, the brunette could nearly feel herself pulsating under Emma ministrations.

Emma moaned into her heated flesh and Regina panted pulling Emma in by the back of her head.

"Regina." Emma pulled away enough to talk and groaned when the brunette moved her hips downward seeking her mouth and Emma became distracted. "You are so hot." She fingered the engorged nub, watching it move with her fingers. "I need to be inside you.

"Yes… your fingers, Emma. Two."

 _Oh holy crap!_ Regina's words had Emma leaning her forehead on her hand trying desperately to calm her libido. Her other hand palmed the spread thigh before moving down to Regina's opening. When Emma felt she was okay to continue, she lubricated her index and middle finger with her mouth, rubbed it lovingly up and down Regina's slippery silken skin and then slowly pushed them in, enjoying the velvety tightness that swallowed her up.

"Perfect Regina. So fucking perfect." Drawing Regina into her mouth again she used her lips and tongue in the same tempo as her jabbing fingers, which coincidentally began to match the timing of Regina's moans and pants, getting louder and faster.

"Yes, Emma, yes! You're so good. Don't stop."

No way in hell was she stopping, Emma thought. Not with how Regina was moving and sounding right now and how those hands were clutching at her head again with an urgent need. The whole scene was so passionate and sensual that with one hand plunging rapidly into Regina and the other up cupping Regina's breast, Emma wished she had an extra hand to bury between her own legs. The blonde began moaning too and the reverberation over Regina's center became too much and with a loud shriek of Emma's name, the brunette's back arched off the bed and one hand fisted in the bedsheets while the other pressed Emma's face into her. Regina repeated Emma's name reverently even after her thighs closed of their own volition and she had to tear her sensitive self away from the blonde's skilled mouth.

Being defiant, however, Emma still pumped her fingers into her, climbing quickly up Regina's body and sucking a breast into her mouth. With one last plunge, Emma kept her fingers in deeply feeling Regina's walls clasp and quiver around her.

As her body started to calm, Regina embraced Emma, her body opening up for the blonde between her legs again.

The blonde laid her cheek on Regina's bosom and listened to the sound of her rapidly beating heart. _I love you._

"I love you, Emma."

Emma's eyes goggled and she whipped her head up fixing Regina with an incredulous stare. "Did I… say that out loud?"

The brunette blinked at her in confusion. "No. _I_ said that out loud."

"But I was thinking it too. I love you, Regina."

The older woman's skin took on a heated blush, as she was not used to hearing the words. "Oh. Well… good."

Emma pulled at her persuasively. "Come here."

Regina's eyes sparkled and a salacious smile began to form. "What did you have in mind, Sheriff?"

Emma moved to a sitting position and dragged Regina on top to straddle her. She spread her own legs wide, wrapping Regina's legs around her waist. The blonde started with slow kisses that became hot and urgent. "More."

Regina's brain was muddled with Emma's advances. "Yes," she circled an arm around Emma's neck, opening her mouth over the blonde's and allowing her tongue to run along the seam.

Emma groaned, cupped Regina's bottom and lifted it, rubbing their throbbing, aching centers together, generating heated sighs and whimpers from both of them at the contact.

"Oh _God_ , Emma." Regina arms tightened around her, enjoying Emma's heavy breathing in her ear and being in Emma's arms as the woman propelled her in an up and down motion and coaxing Regina to ride her.

They were nearly breathless with the exertion of their lovemaking. Their bodies moving and gliding in a delicious rhythm, the most intimate parts of them brushing together. "You really… are… magnificent at this." Regina panted.

" _We_ are magnificent at this, Regina. This is all us." Emma huffed.

Emma began to lift and grind them together faster, as they raced toward release together, and when they came, they both cried out, grabbing at one another in jerky breaths and movements.

Wound around one another, caressing and petting, sharing the same breath, tasting complete satisfaction off each other's lips, they sat holding one another for a while.

"So."

"So."

Emma fondled Regina's back and enjoyed Regina's moan of approval when one hand began to massage the muscles at the back of her neck. "Oh, yes Emma, yes…"

Emma snickered. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say those words."

Regina tittered, running her own hands affectionately along Emma's back. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of the ways in which you make me say them."

"So, we're a couple now."

"Yes, indeed." Regina added then with a correcting tone, "A _True Love_ couple."

"Huh," Emma sounded with a tongue in cheek expression. "Then I guess there's just one thing I'm wondering about right now." The blonde slanted in, aligning herself up perfectly for a mind-blowing kiss.

"Oh?" Regina gathered Emma's long hair into a ponytail and let it fall down the middle of her back, preparing to receive this kiss. "And what is that?"

The enthusiastic upturn of Emma's smile was arresting. "What do you have planned for us for dinner?"


	15. The Epilogue that is Really too Long

_**Chapter Summary:** Our story comes to a happy Swan-Mills Charming Family ending. The way it should._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: The Epilogue that is Really too Long to be an Epilogue**_

 _ **One week later…**_

The halls of Storybrooke High were dark and quiet with most of the noise coming from the gym where the school's Science Fair occupied the entire room. Down the hall, a door opened to reveal two women attempting to straighten their disheveled appearance. The blonde fiddled with her belt as if she had just buckled it and the brunette wiped the corners of her mouth and chin with a neatly folded handkerchief. She searched her coat pocket for the tiny mirror that she usually carried in it, but was unable to find.

"It still amazes me how good you are at that," Emma says, offering Regina a piece of gum from the pack in her pocket.

Regina thankfully popped the little white minty rectangle into her mouth and tittered, _"Still_ amazed? I did the same thing to you this morning, dear. And last night."

"Mmm... and the night before last. You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

Regina turned to her, hands itching to take the woman into her arms. "Not nearly enough." Playfully she uplifted an eyebrow and took Emma's hand, dragging her back toward the empty classroom that she had just enjoyed the blonde in. "As a matter of fact..."

Emma laughed and pulled her away from the door but immediately stepped behind her, plastering her front to Regina's back, arms circling the brunette's waist, walking slowly in tandem behind her. "Oh no. We are here for the High School Science Fair and then dinner with my parents."

Regina groaned, "I'm quite happy skipping dinner. With a sultry upturn of her lips she reached behind Emma and fondled her bottom with both hands. "I just ate."

Emma snorted, "You cannot live on _me_ alone."

"I know I also can't live on Mary Margaret's cooking either."

"Oh, be nice. She's making your recipe for Slow Cooker Shepherd's Pie…"

Regina made a hissing sound in the back of her throat on an inhale. "Add insult to injury."

"Except…"

Grabbing Emma's hands locked at her middle, Regina halted and turned around. "Except what?"

"Um…" Emma gave a penitent, shy grin. "She's putting her own spin on it?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's making, um, Bacon Cheeseburger Shepherd's Pie?"

"I'll kill her."

Emma chortled and kissed Regina's cheek. "It's actually not that bad! It's really tasty." The older woman grunted her doubt and grabbed Emma's hand, turning in her embrace. "Besides, if you are a good Queen, I will spend tonight worshipping you any way you wish."

"Now there's incentive."

Emma beamed at her before their lips met in a light touch, once, twice and a third time before their lips parted and tongues became involved. They were so absorbed in each other that they did not realize they were no longer alone until they heard someone clearing their throat roughly behind them.

They sprang apart quickly and turned to their unexpected company.

"Mother Superior?" Emma was surprised that the woman otherwise known as the Blue Fairy had been the one to catch them kissing in the halls. She knew the nuns had come by earlier to help the students set up their projects.

"Sheriff." When Blue looked at Regina her face donned a look of disfavor, which Emma had found odd, even now that Regina was practically known as a hero in town. She had always wondered what the animosity was between the fairy and the Queen. It did not seem like it was just the first dark curse that Regina had cast. "Mayor."

"Reul Ghorm."

The fairy's eyes flashed and she raised her chin in defiance while inhaling sharply because in this world she was known as Mother Superior. No body called her by her actual real Enchanted Forest name. At the very least they called her Blue. Emma was surprised to hear Regina use it. Again, she could not help but wonder if there was any bad blood between Mother Superior and Regina.

"We were just looking for the bathroom," Emma explained and moved to step away further from Regina but the brunette brought her in closer as if challenging Mother Superior to make a comment.

"Well, I can assure you that," the blue fairy pointed and said of the room unbeknownst to her that they had just exited, "… is not it. That is my classroom. The bathroom is down that way."

"You teach here?"

"Yes. I am the new Natural Sciences teacher."

"Oh." Emma looked to Regina. "Did you know?"

Her eyes never leaving Mother Superior's, Regina spoke with a polite smile, "Of course, I knew. I know _everything."_

 _Okay._

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I have some work to do." Mother Superior turned and unlocked her door with a set of keys.

As soon as the woman disappeared behind the door, Emma seized hold of Regina and dragged her quickly away and down the hall.

"Oh my God! Getting caught by Mother Superior made me feel 15 again or something. She's so _authoritarian."_

"She's a tyrannical gnat."

Emma winced. "What is up with you two?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean."

"Come on, Regina. What do you have against the Blue Fairy?"

Regina warily sighed and peered at Emma and replied, "I don't trust her. It wasn't my idea to have her teach here."

"I'm surprised I didn't know about it. That mom didn't tell me."

"It was sudden. Too sudden." Regina caught the dubious looks Emma was throwing her way and pasted a smile on her face, rubbing Emma's forearms reassuringly. It was pointless to carry on this conversation. She had no proof that anything was amiss, just a sneaky suspicion, one that she had always had where Reul Ghorm was concerned.

A moment passed and Emma brightened and raised an eyebrow at Regina. "And did you know that _that_ was her classroom?"

A brazen gleam passed over Regina's features and a sexy smile spread across her lips. "Of course."

"And you purposely pulled me out of the Science Fair with every intention to _go down on me_ on Mother Superior's desk?"

"It was the highlight of my evening."

"Mine too."

They shared a sweet kiss and Emma giggled. "You still smell like me. As hot as I think that is and as much as I want to keep it that way, I think a bathroom stop is in order and then back to the Science Fair."

"As you wish, dear."

[X]

Emma had been amazed by how many people were here to support the students in their quest to show off their scientific prowess. She saw guests that were not even involved with the school who came down solely because they were curious.

Amongst all the science projects and people in the gym, she and Regina had found her mom, dad and brother, but before they could get too comfortable, Henry had run up in distress and dragged Regina away because there was something wrong with his project. He needed his "smart academic" mom's help, Emma mused. Regina was "book smart" mom. Emma was "street wise" mom, and that was fine with her. Truth be told, she could care less about whether light traveled faster through air or through water anyway.

David excused himself to walk around with Neal, who pointed and cheerfully smiled at everyone. Her dad was intrigued by all the science that was happening around him. No one knew better than Mary Margaret and Emma how Prince Charming was a closeted Discovery Channel fan. Emma stood with her mother quite happily people-watching.

"Henry is doing so well in school," her mother said with immense pride in her voice. "I know I shouldn't say this and I am definitely biased, but he's my favorite student."`

Emma grinned, the twinkle evident in her eyes. She looked over at his table where he was adjusting bottles and lasers and she watched Regina help him with his project. She could not help but suddenly being proud both of them. That was her son and her girlfriend. _Holy shit! Regina Mills is my GIRLFRIEND!_ As if on cue, Regina looked up and captured her glance. Then the brunette smiled and shook her head in disbelief at all the effort that went into helping their son with his project. At that moment, Henry seemed to be freaking out over something and Regina placed a calming hand on his shoulder and with absolute composure helped Henry iron out the last minute unexpected problems with his work.

Just as Emma was about to join them, a hooded figure appeared at the corner of her vision and took refuge behind her mother and herself.

"What the…?"

"Red?" Mary Margaret asked. Ruby appeared with a dark hoodie pulled over her head, her long dark hair completely hidden.

"Is she here?"

"Who?"

"Maleficent!"

Mary Margaret and Emma looked around but could not see the older sorceress anywhere.

Emma spoke up first. "No. I think you're safe, Rubes."

The werewolf stood up straight and pulled the hood off her head. "Holy crap! I don't know if it's my animal magnetism or what, but that woman _wants_ me."

The other two women chuckled and Ruby stuck a halting finger up and reasoned. "I'm serious. I have never been pursued so insistently before."

"Red, I'm sure you're imagining it. Maleficent is teasing with everyone."

"She asked me if I had ever _ridden_ a dragon before, Snow."

Emma had remembered that question and she could not help the giggle that escaped from her. She did not doubt that Maleficent was coming on strong to Ruby. That day at Granny's, she could see the blatant sexual interest the woman had for her friend.

"Could be an innocent question," Mary Margaret shrugged looking at Emma.

Red shot her best friend a glare and continued, "… and if I would like to experience the fervor of a winged beast between my legs."

Emma shook her head trying to hold back her laugh as Mary Margaret just frowned, "Eeeee-ohhh-okay."

"She also wanted to know, as a wolf, whether I preferred doggie style to any other position."

"What did you tell her?" Emma was suddenly curious.

"Nothing! I served her one chicken sandwich and got the hell out of there."

Emma was chuckling into her closed fist now and Mary Margaret just shook her head. "Maybe she's just…"

"Just what?" Red demanded. _"Horny?_ Uh, yeah. I got that." Ruby twisted the hem of her sweatshirt in her hands nervously and huskily rasped, as if affected more than she should be with the thought. "Maleficent also asked whether I could make just my _tail_ appear. She thought we could have fun with it."

Emma lost it then and started laughing out loud.

"Stop! It's not funny!"

"Rubes, if it bothers you so much, just tell her to stop. Tell her you're not interested."

Ruby's mouth twisted and she rocked from one foot to the other skittishly. "I kind of _am_ … interested."

"Tell me you're kidding, Red." Mary Margaret gaped.

Ruby shrugged and stared off a little distractedly as she lifted a shoulder and yielded. "She's kind of hot for an old dragon lady."

Emma rolled her eyes and wittily remarked, "Oh God."

"Well, I haven't given in yet, though I want to. Look! Just, help me keep an eye out."

The three women stared at the door trying to be ever vigilant of the area between them and it, but they had not realized that their target had already entered the room and now sauntered up behind them.

"Boo!"

The three women jumped and the newcomer seemed delighted in their fright.

"Maleficent," Emma greeted throwing Ruby a sympathetic grin.

"Ladies," the older blonde returned, nodding at the sheriff, her mother and then when her eyes landed on Ruby she lasciviously leered at her. Ruby blushed and Emma figured that if she were in wolf form she might have bristled at the neck.

"What brings you to the Science Fair, Maleficent," Mary Margaret attempted light-hearted conversation but Mal's eyes never left the long haired Ruby.

"I have the utmost respect for the sciences, Mary Margaret." Mal directed a predatory glance at Ruby and continued, "Biology, chemistry…" She moved closer to Ruby, "… the study of Animal Pheromones and sexology."

The moment fell silent in their circle and Ruby pinned Emma with a _"See, I TOLD you,"_ wide eyed stare.

Poor Ruby. She really was trying to fight off her attraction to the older woman and it seemed like it was only a matter of time before she gave in.

"Miss Lucas, I was wondering if I might have a word with you." Maleficent licked her lips and ran the tip of her finger down Ruby's arm. "Outside if you don't mind."

Ruby sighed, turned her head and stared at Maleficent with an unreadable expression. Then, she raked her eyes up and down the older woman's body consideringly, leaned back and admired Mal's backside in the tight business skirt and growled, "Fine!" Ruby grabbed a smiling Maleficent's hand and pulled, "Let's _do_ this!"

Ruby turned back to Emma and a horrified Snow with a suddenly savage grin, "If you don't hear from me in 24…" she looked at Maleficent's body again and turned back with her eyes sparkling with sexual mischief and amended, "48 hours, come find me." With that Emma watched the two women march out of the room with long purposeful strides.

"Oh my God!" Mary Margaret turned to Emma as the blonde laughed heartily. "Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening."

"Ruby can take care of herself, Mom."

"I'm not thinking about that. I don't think Maleficent's going to hurt her." Mary Margaret hesitated. "Unless Ruby's in the mood for that tonight."

"Mom!"

Her mother went on. "But first you and Regina. Now Ruby, who's like a sister to me, and Maleficent?"

"We're not getting married," Emma said of the four of them, though at the moment the thought of marrying Regina was quite appealing.

"But you could! And oh my God, if you do…" Her mom had a gaping surprised look on her smooth porcelain-like face, "I'll be kind of related to anyone who's ever tried to kill me."

Emma lost it again, laughing into the hands that immediately came up to cover her face. Sometimes her mother just cracked her up. She put an arm around her mother's back and when Mary Margaret leaned in and put her head on Emma's shoulder, the blonde patted her back consolingly.

[X]

"So then what happened?" Regina hung her coat on the coat rack and followed Emma further into the open room of David and Mary Margaret's apartment. She and Emma had just arrived with Henry from the Science Fair. The Charmings had come home a little earlier so they could get dinner on the table while Regina and Emma helped their son clean up his science project. Unfortunately, he did not win, but Henry seemed fine with it.

"They left. They could be out fornicating like the wild animals they are."

"Emma," Regina scolded, tossing a look Henry's way, as David walked up and handed Regina a glass of wine. "Thank you, David."

Their son just snorted and sassed back, "I _know_ what fornicating means, Mom." Henry smirked and muttered under his breath, testing his mothers as every teenager eventually did, "Besides, it's not like I haven't heard _wild animal_ sounds in the middle of the night in _our_ house this past week."

He made his escape as Regina sputtered her wine, goggling, also getting a matching gape from Emma as they watched their son walk away. They looked at each other with their mouths working wordlessly. Then they nodded and said together the solution, "Silencing spell."

Emma took a swig of her beer. "Anyway, I know Ruby was trying to fight it off."

Regina made a small murmur into her wine and then said with a shake of her head. "Miss Lucas never stood a chance."

"Oh is that right?" Emma, feeling a spark of jealousy, retorted, "And of course you'd know all about that speaking from experience."

Regina's lips parted in disbelief at Emma's sudden flare-up and the woman's jealousy was startling and slightly entertaining. "Emma, are you jealous?" she asked, her tone of voice rich and curious.

Emma snorted, "Me? Jealous? You wish." The blonde turned to leave, feeling a little silly. Emma Swan did _not_ get jealous. But dammit, she remembered Mal's simper while talking about her gratifying sex with Regina and Emma's hackles rose again. Before she could get any further away, she felt a pull on her wrist and she was spun around quickly and she found herself in Regina's arms.

"You have absolutely _nothing_ to be jealous about." Those brown eyes were gazing at her so sincerely, so lovingly, Emma felt even dumber for her jealousy.

"She told me, you know. Maleficent."

"And did she also tell you that that part of our lives is over? Has been over for a _long_ time?"

Feeling really ridiculous now, Emma gave a cute twist of her mouth and smiled circling her arms around Regina's neck, still holding her beer bottle and Regina did the same clasping her wine glass behind Emma's back. "It's stupid, I guess, being jealous."

"Not at all." Regina set her forehead against the blonde and confided in her. "When I babysat Neal, the day before yesterday, an episode of _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ came on and when Captain Hook appeared, I nearly blew up the television with a fireball." Emma chuckled at the thought of Regina being even remotely jealous of an animated preschool version of her ex-boyfriend. "Emma, look at me. I love _you."_

Emma grinned broadly and slanted her head closer. "I love you too." When she pressed her soft mouth to Regina's, she could smell the wine on the woman's breath, feel the tremor that rolled through Regina's body and the feel of the older woman's arms tighten around her. Since she had finally bedded the Mayor, Emma had learned how insatiable Regina could be, and it thrilled her. She now spent life not being able to wait to get Regina back into her arms again.

When they stepped back and looked at one another, the brunette commanded, "Now hide those dimples, Sheriff Swan. They are far too tempting."

"Yes, My Queen." In a kittenish move, Emma rubbed her body up against Regina's and gave the mayor a pinch to her bottom, which was turned away from everyone else. It would not have mattered anyway since no one was paying attention to them. "I'll just whip them out to entice you with later."

Regina growled at that and deliberately released Emma for their own good. "Mary Margaret, do you need my help with anything?" For Emma's ears she tacked on under her breath, "Like me cooking a whole new meal from scratch."

"Behave."

"What?" Regina wore her signature forehead crease and made her way to the kitchen. Emma stood rooted to her spot and took a look around her with a satisfied grin. By the TV, her father and son were playing a video game, laughing, bantering and almost hopping up and down with their controllers while her little brother sat in his bouncy chair animatedly hopping up and down with them.

In the kitchen Regina and her mother were behind the counter and Mary Margaret was trying to take the cooking spoon away from Regina who had tasted dinner and thought it needed some added ingredients.

"You're going down, Grandpa!" Henry bragged snagging Emma's attention again.

"I don't think so, kid. OH! BODY SLAM! BOOM! See that? The Charming Attack lays you flat on your BACK!" David flexed his arm muscles as Henry shook his head waiting for his player to get up.

Henry scoffed, "Oh yeah, check this out! DROP KICK! And another! And another! Charming 2.0 is taking this round, Grandpa."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Regina!" Emma turned to watch her mother trying to look over Regina's shoulder to see what the woman was doing with her spoon and the slow cooker.

"You have _two_ different kinds of meat in this? Are you _trying_ to give us all a coronary?"

"Wait until you try it. It is absolutely delicious." Mary Margaret crossed her arms defiantly and then tried to take the spoon from Regina again. "Emma likes it. Said it was the best Shepherd's pie she's had in a while! Isn't that right, Emma?"

Regina threw her a demanding look as well. "Is it _really,_ Emma? The _best?"_

 _Oh Jesus._ When Emma held her hand up to say she was not getting in the middle of this, Regina spoke up again.

"Are you sure this meat down here is cooked?"

"Regina, it's a slow cooker."

"I realize that, but it looks a little… not done, Mary Margaret. Are you sure you set the cooker properly?"

"It's done."

Regina pinned her with a stare and joked. "I think I just heard it sing _Kumbaya."_

Mary Margaret tore the spoon from Regina's grasp and hip-bumped her off to the side, a sight no one has probably ever seen.

Regina caught her balance and marveled at how sharp the woman's hips were. She raised her head to find Emma trying to contain her laughter and Regina raised a perfectly curved eyebrow at her love. Propping herself on her palm leaning her elbow on the counter, Regina had briefly wondered whether she would be spending the night at Emma's tonight. It was just a couple of blocks away after all, and the thought of ever sleeping without the blonde was unappealing. It came as a shock to her that they had only been officially together just a short while and Regina was already considering them moving in together. Mary Margaret grumbled, drawing Regina's attention away.

"There, see? Done!"

Regina nearly chuckled. She enjoyed getting a rise out of the younger woman and that's what she was really doing moments ago. She cleared her throat and replied, "You can't fault me for being concerned. You could have poisoned me."

Mary Margaret snorted into the pot and retorted, "Karma's a bitch." Regina's jaw dropped and Emma's eyebrows raised up practically to her hairline. Regina donned a rather impressed expression and Mary Margaret smiled proudly. _Poisoned meat for a poisoned apple._

"At least I didn't give you diarrhea."

"No, you just put me in a sleeping curse and a room full of fire."

Mary Margaret and Regina looked at one another and just chuckled and shook their heads.

They were friends, Emma thought. They had all come a long way.

"Emma, can you get your _girlfriend_ out of my kitchen please."

Emma watched Regina saunter up to her. "How do you like that? You try to help some people…"

The blonde just shrugged and shook her head sympathetically and clasped Regina's hand and tugged her over to the guys shouting and making punching sounds. "Come on. Let's go watch our son beat up my Dad."

"That's my boy."

The loveseat was available so Emma sat down and turned to find that Regina had extracted Neal from his chair and was walking over with him. She sat down leaning against Emma, who had her arm spread along the back of the couch. Together they sat close and played with Neal on Regina's lap.

Emma looked at everyone again, as she enveloped Regina in her arms. This was her family. This was home.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** And they lived happily ever after!_

 _Thanks so much for reading **"To Woo the Queen".** Spread the Swan Queen love and tell your friends! _

_Please click on my name to read my other fics and leaving comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!_

 _Follow me on Tumblr at **juicecupswanqueen** ,_

 _Thanks again!_


End file.
